What Lies Ahead?
by purplemonkeyys
Summary: This is the start of a story between Charlie and Joey, starting from a point where Charlie realises she might have feelings for Joey
1. Chapter 1

Just giving a little fic story, taking an approach I feel I can contribute to. It's just a taster, pleases R&R, as I'm not sure if I should continue. This is my first so be patient lol...

Charlie shifted her position on the bed. It was 7.45 am and she had just woken, and lying beside her was Joey still in a deep slumber looking so peaceful and innocent. Charlie studied her face, reluctant to believe that this beautiful woman beside her was the one who thrashed about in her sleep screaming and lashing out at the imaginary Robbo above her, reluctant to believe that she was the cause of the warm feeling that swelled inside of her. Charlie's hand seemed to be separated from her mind; her mind telling her turn away but her hand that was pulling out in front of her seeking to rest on the soft warm skin on Joeys face. Her hand hovered, what was she doing? Snap out of it Charlie. But she couldn't stop. Some inner force was pulling her hand down to rest on the patch of creamy skin on Joey's face, one from deep within her soul, a place where only Joey was able to control. The instant her hand reached the destination thrills were sent flying down her finger tips, urging her on. Joey began to emerge from her sleep but feeling the skin on skin contact, she decided to continue on in this pretence sleep. It had taken Charlie this long to experiment with her feelings, and she wasn't going to let her regain of consciousness bring this to a halt. Charlie couldn't bring her self to pull away, instead she began to move her thumb in a soft motion along joeys jaw line, trailing down her slender neck, following the path of her tendon were it came to s standstill at the rounded tip of her collarbone. Suddenly drawn out of her trance like state to the shrieking sound of her alarm she immediately drew back, hitting the snooze button of her alarm with her thumb, that same finger that moments ago had been gently caressing its way down Joeys body. "Mmmmm morning", Charlie turned on her side to face her new friend whom she had willingly taken under her wing. Joey gazed into Charlie's face, hoping Charlie thought her thick voice was from a long night's sleep rather than the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach springing from Charlie's delicate touch. "So you still on for that run lazy bones?" Charlie jokingly challenged her. "A chance to beat you? I'm ready for that any day" "Oh so that's the way it is? Right I'll get the coffee while you manage to pull yourself out of bed and get changed." Charlie said with a smirk on her face.

She leapt out of the bed stretching up to grab the dressing gown hanging from the wardrobe door beside her, giving Joey a quick glimpse of the tanned hollow above the rim of Charlie's pyjama bottoms, before Charlie left the room quickly turning to pull the duvet off a still sleepy Joey.

Charlie returned with the mug of coffee she promised Joey, as she approached the door she realised it was slightly ajar sneaking a peek of Joey pulling her running top in over her head. In that brief moment the feelings that were ignited in Charlie were enough to tell her that wasn't as certain of her sexuality as she had been before Joey arrived on the scene…

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so much! I just started to write 3 hours ago so sorry for the first part being so short**** I wanted to put it out there gradually and as soon as I'd a few hundred words written I couldn't resist publishing it! I'm going from chapter to chapter and will start publishing more at a time once I get on top of the story. Please keep reviewing it's giving me good confidence and inspiration to keep going!**

**:o):o)xx**

With both her hands occupied Charlie edged the door further open using her knee; she felt she had to get a hold of her emotions and focus. She couldn't let Joey get a drift of what she was feeling inside. Hearing the door open Joey half turned from her position in front of the dresser. Smiling kindly at Charlie she advanced to take hold of the mug Charlie was offering her.

"You'd better hurry up Charls, if you're not dressed by the time I've this drank I could be getting quite a head start, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Charlie threw back her head in laughter. Joey never failed to make her laugh. Deciding to go along with Joeys plan she set her mug on the dresser and began rooting in the wardrobe for her running gear, grabbing her shorts, white tank top and runners she left the room giggling and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

Charlie headed for the kitchen and upon entering she seen Joey bending over to tie her laces. Afraid of what would happen she decided to make herself known.

"Ready slow coach?" she teased easing her way passed Joey and jogged out the door trying to get a head start on her competitor.

"Hey come back here cheater or I'm just going to have to tickle you when I find you!" Joey challenged pushing herself out the door in an attempt to catch up to an athletic Charlie, secretly hoping she would catch her and get her way.

Catching up to her they ran in silence along the beach, both caught up in their own silent thoughts.

Out of no where Joey sprinted ahead "Last one to the pier is the others servant for a week" Leaving Charlie dazzled it took her a couple of seconds to regain her stamina and push with all her strength towards the finish point.

A few minutes later she was only a few paces behind Joey and she knew she had been defeated. On passing the finishing point Joey came to an abrupt halt leaving her at the mercy of the sandy beach. She hadn't even landed on the sand but to find a panting Charlie collapse along side her breathing heavily in an attempt to slow her heart rate. Once Joey had regained control over her breathing rate she rolled over on her side. Charlie beside her lying on her back, eyes closed taking in the chance to relax in the heat of the sun.

Raising her hand Joey poked a finger into Charlie's rib. Seeing the side of Charlie's mouth curl into a smile, she decided to prod her again, with a little more force behind her finger this time.

"Hello in there, are you alive?" Joey teased causing her to smile but still remain silent. "Right, that's it, only one way to fix you!" Before Charlie even managed to open her eyes to register what was happening Joey had swung her left leg over her and was now perched upon her grabbing her wrists and holding them over her head.

"Senior Constable, I'm afraid I have no choice but to tickle you, you have the right to remain silent but anything you do say may be held against you in the court of tickles do you understand?"

In an attempt to remain serious Charlie replied with a simple "Yes officer".

With that Joey launched into a full and exploration of Charlie's torso poking and jabbing her fingers all over her while Charlie squirmed beneath her before she finally surrendered and manage to let the words escape her mouth "You win, you win, I'll be your servant!"

Joey ceased all her exploring of Charlie's body and let her eyes lock with the body below hers. It was then she noticed Charlie's eyes were as blue as the sky above them and couldn't help but get lost in the link that had been created between them. Suddenly things seemed to change, this had gone beyond the level of fun and sport, and things had progressed to a level Charlie was unfamiliar with.

Joey became aware she was straddling Charlie and could feel her pelvic bone beneath her, her eyes moved from Charlie's eyes creating an invisible line down her neck, following a bead of sweat that had moved it's way down Charlie's collar bone, trailing its way down the fold between her chest, before getting lost below the rim of her vest top. Breaking the attraction between Joey's eyes and the path they were following.

Unaware that Charlie's eyes had also followed the same path as her own she raised her head again to Charlie's face. An unknown instinct inside of Charlie caused her tongue to slip slowly out of her mouth and gently moisten her lips

-"Charls, Joey? What are you doing?" Ruby was approaching them fingers entwined with Xavier's.

The pair were drawn out of their world so fast; both wondered if the moment they had encountered was only a fragment of their imagination.

"Hey Rubes why aren't you in school?" Charlie questioned trying to remove the attention form the questions she didn't know how to answer.

"I've a free period, just getting some fresh air, do you not have work today?" the younger sister enquired.

"Ah no Rubes it's my day off, I better get going I've a lot to do, don't be late going back to school ok? Eh see ya Xavier" Charlie had to leave, she needed to get away from the group, her head was spinning with the what could have happened and what would have happened if Ruby and Xavier had not come upon them. What had just happened between her and Joey! All she could do was run, until she reached the security of her bedroom.

Joey was left standing alone as everyone left in their separate directions with only her buzzing mind to keep her company. Instinct took over and she began running towards the house, half afraid half curious as to what would happen when she would arrive..


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok! I decided I didn't want to rush straight to them getting down and dirty :D, I like a bit of a lead up so that when it happens (soon;)) It'll be worth the wait for the pair. I really appreciate all of ye're reviews, keep them coming. People who have added this story to their**** alert lists please also comment I'd love to hear what ye have to say. If ye keep the reviews coming there might be another chapter uploaded tonight?? Hint hint lol..**

**:o):o)xxx**

Having reached her haven Charlie shut the door twisted the lock and slid down the inside of the door until she was in a seated position with her back pressed against it. So many thoughts gushing through her head but the answers were absent. She drew her knees up close to her chest resting her elbows on them she ran her fingers through her hair.

She couldn't escape this forever. Ruby was going to come home from school undoubtedly with hundreds of questions to be launched in her direction and Leah would return from work curious as to what the cause of the tension between her other housemates was.

And Joey.

Joey.

Without warning she heard the front door open, it was bound to be her.

Joey entered the kitchen and cautiously peered down the hallway, she noticed the door to Charlie's room was shut and guessed that this wasn't by accident. Knowing Charlie wouldn't want to see her now she decided to give her sometime alone, she didn't want to press the issue and had a feeling the inevitable would happen if she confronted Charlie.

Grabbing her wallet from the kitchen table she left the house and made her way towards the Diner, well aware she was in no form for eating but she didn't really have anywhere else to flee to.

Eventually Charlie managed to get up from the floor and unlock the door, but not before she was certain Joey had left the house. Opening her drawer in her wardrobe she took a towel and decided a shower could help wash her confusion away. As the hot water cascaded down her mane of long brown hair making its way over the curve of her spine, she couldn't ignore the fact her problems weren't disappearing. She knew in here nonetheless that it was the only place she was free from everything but her own thoughts. Why couldn't she get the feel of Joey's weight down on her lower half out of her mind. I mean, it was only fun wasn't it? Yet why had things felt so new, as if there was some deep attraction within them pulling their cores together. She couldn't figure it out, couldn't make out what was going on.

After an hour of studying the contents of her juice glass and still as lost as ever, Joey gathered herself together and went towards the pier to try and find some piece of mind on the boat.

As if a few minutes had only slipped by, Joey felt the pressure of two warm hands shaking her. Unsure of her surroundings she gradually came to her senses and knew she was after falling asleep on the boat. "What time is it?" she asked Aden. He had been so good to her, a real friend her had brought back her ability to trust men again. Something she thought she would never achieve again.

"Eh it's ten o'clock Jo, what are you doing out here all alone?" Aden found it odd to find Joey on the boat without any company he knew how nervous she still was of being left by herself.

"I came out here to get away for a while, I needed some peace and quiet" Joey explained.

"Jo you should get home I'm sure Leah and all will be worried about you, c'mon, I'll walk you home" he put his arm about her as a sign of moral support, he had picked up the vibes that she wasn't in the mood for sharing anything so he was happy just to be there as a comfort for her.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Charlie and Leah saw Joey approaching the house. Charlie immediately felt awkward; she played with her fingers, anything to prevent her having to make eye contact with Joey.

"Hey Joey how are you? Where have you been all day we've been worried about you?"

"Sorry I went out to the boat for a while and I must have fallen asleep but Aden woke me and walked me back now" Joey was trying to focus on talking to Leah but all she wanted to do was run over and hold Charlie, anything to take the pained expression off her face.

"Well you're here now and that's the main thing, listen guys I'm off for a long soak in the bath it was a busy day at work, I'll see you too in the morning"

"Yeah I think I'll head off too, it's been a long day" Charlie put in desperate not to be left on her own with Joey.

Leah headed off in the direction of the bathroom leaving the pair face to face for the first time since their moment on the beach.

"Charlie, bout what happened earlier…"

"It doesn't matter Joey, nothing happened, we were just having a laugh, but nothing happened"

"Charlie-" Joey cut across her.

"No Joey please just leave it ok, I'm going to bed". Joey stood rooted in her position unsure of what this meant, was she meant to follow and act as if this day had never existed, or was she meant to seek refuge somewhere else tonight?

As if hearing her thoughts Charlie turned on her heel, daring to look Joey in the face "Are you coming?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, look Joey nothing's changed" The brief moment of eye contact that came between them, said it all, as if they both could see the unspoken words, the real answer to this question hanging between them.

In the seclusion of their room they both began to slowly undress, both facing opposites directions and both as eager as the other to turn around and catch a secret glimpse of the others exposed flesh.

They slipped into bed, Charlie turned off the bedside lamp and said goodnight.

Joey replied the same and sensed this was her chance to act as if nothing had ever happened, and thought it was her time to play the role of dozing off when she felt Charlie move in the bed.

It seemed a different world when the lights were off things were much more simple than they were during broad daylight.

Joey could feel the warmth of Charlie's breath on the back of her neck indicating she was after enclosing the space between them.

"So.. I guess I'm your servant, what exactly is a servant supposed to do if she's never been one before" Charlie whispered, afraid to voice it too loud, she couldn't even believe she was saying it, she didn't seem to have control over the words pouring out of her. She couldn't stand to hurt Joey, everything else aside, she needed her to be a part of her life

Joey could hear the smile playing on Charlie's lips; although her words were thick with nerves, somehow she felt reassured that everything would be ok.

She reached behind her back and gently lifted Charlie's arm and wrapped it around her own waist. She shuffled her position so she was cupped into Charlie's embrace and entwined their fingers. The two moulded as one. It had been a long emotional day for both of them and it was almost perfectly ended… Almost.

"I.. I love you Charlie" Joey whispered into the darkness of the night, with that she felt a delicate kiss on the back of her neck and they both settled into a deep relaxed sleep in the arms of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't resist not putting this chapter up until tomorrow! Tomorrow's chapter is nicely heated, but I'm waiting for more reviews before continuing on unfortunately as I dunno if it's worth it doing any more, thanks for reading!**

**:o):o)xx**

Joey woke early for work, even though it could have been the middle of the night the sky was deep black. She didn't want to leave the warmth and security of Charlie's grasp. She remained in the bed for a few more minutes carefully inspecting the hand that was perched over her waist. Every part of Charlie was magnificent, from her long thin fingers to her stomach, it was toned so perfectly yet still regained its feminine appeal.

As she dressed she couldn't resist taking one final look of Charlie sprawled out on the bed still in a deep sleep. She left the room before she would be late gently closing the door behind her, wishing the day was coming to an end so she could be back here, to the place that felt like home. She met Aden at the entrance to the house, a bit apprehensive in case he would question her motives for being out on the oat all alone yesterday, but all that seemed significant now. Things would work out.

"Morning Jo, how are you, you manage to get that girl out of your head from last night eh?"

Joey almost choked on her breath "eh what Aden?"

"C'mon Joe I'm not stupid, I know what its like to be in love, I know the dreaded symptoms" he chuckled.

Knowing when she was defeated Joey decided to go along with this, but certain she would leave all names out of it.

"Earth to Joey" Aden jeered, knowing full well that Joey was once again lost in all thought of the new girl in her life.

"Ok ok! You're right, there might be someone but we're taking things slow. We're just becoming adjusted to how we feel and seeing where that takes us" Joey felt that this would be sufficient to bluff Aden off.

"C'mon guys we need to leave" She was greatful for the interruption to their conversation, Gibsy was shouting from deck and they were clearly late.

Charlie rolled over in the bed, awoken by the cold patch where Joey's body was supposed to occupy, her heart nearly stopped in her chest until she realised Joey was gone out working on the trawler for the day. Rolling over onto her back, Charlie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and began to think, she knew it had to be done. She felt a smile rise from within her and couldn't hold it in. Joey was so gorgeous, both physically and deep within. She made her feel safe, happy, loved and wanted. Things didn't have to be complicated, peoples opinions didn't have to matter did they? All that mattered was that Ruby was ok, they could battle anything else. For the moment she would wait and see how things would fare out. She picked up her mobile and began to write a text.

Joey was on her lunch break sitting on deck eating her food chatting with Aden when her phone beeped, she hoped it was Charlie but decided on not getting her hopes up.

_Hey Jo, fancy catching din__ner in Yabby Creek later? :) _

Her facial expression obviously changed as Aden picked up on this straight away.

"When am I going to get to meet this mysterious lover eh Jo" Aden said with mock hurt.

Joey couldn't even attempt to answer him in case she'd say something she'd regret. She replied to Charlie's invitation with a simple

"_Sure I'__d love to I'll be home about 7, see you then"_

Charlie's day became a whole lot brighter with the thought of seeing Joey later she hopped out of bed without a second thought and got ready for work.

Aden walked Joey home as usual it was a silent mutual agreement between them, an unspoken understanding. As they reached the corner of the house Aden took a step back and grinned at Joey.

"What?" she smiled back.

"So you going to tell me who this hot date is with, you haven't stopped smiling since you got that text today Jo, come on be fair!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Aden, I've got to get ready" her words were left hanging there as Aden realised she had already left.

Joey was met by Leah in the kitchen she seemed excited as she was talking down the phone to someone making arrangements, noticing that Joey had entered she finished up her call and turned towards her "Hey how are you? I feel we've been passing each other to the last few days! Charlie mentioned something about you too heading to Yabby Creek for dinner later?"

"Yeah we're gonna go in and give that new restaurant a try" seeing the time she made her apologies to Leah and made to leave.

"Actually Joey I'm having a bit of a get together tomorrow night, you're more than welcome to bring along a few friends if you want?"

She was touched at Leah's generous offering and didn't want to hurt her feelings by admitting she didn't have any. "Yeah that'd be great thanks Leah, I'll give you a hand if you need anything, and I better go before Charlie kills me!"

"Enjoy your night, I seen Charlie earlier she looks gorgeous, she's in her room"

Joey lightly pushed the door open to see Charlie standing in front of the full length mirror fixing a necklace around her neck, it was she first time seeing Charlie dressed up and she had never seen Charlie look more amazing. Without a word she walked over to fix her necklace, cupping her own hands over Charlie's. Feeling the touch on her skin Charlie hesitated for a moment before letting her hands drop to their side, and letting Joey commence in the task. She turned to face to Joey and looked her in the eye.

"Charlie, you look so beautiful" Joey managed to say letting her eyes do a full body scan of Charlie's appearance.

She was wearing a cream dress that clung to her body in all the right places, it was scattered with gold threads highlighting Charlie's sallow physique.

"Well it won't be much good if you're not going to get a move on eh?" Charlie chuckled.

Joey snapped out of the trance and decided to make light of the situation.

"Well pity, I dunno.. I don't have a servant or anything to wash my back for me, that'd really speed things up" she daringly said.

Charlie threw her head back in laughter once again and softly pushed Joey out the door in the direction on the shower.

They had a thoroughly enjoyable evening, the food was first class but it came second to the company. They had gotten along so well and chatted all night, but now it was time to return to reality. Charlie parked the car outside the house but both of them hesitated to move. She could feel Joeys eyes scan her body and slowly turned her head on the head rest.

"Charlie I had an amazing night, I could really get used to this" she leant across the gearbox and out her hand over Charlie's, who's was resting on her bare thigh. There was definitely chemistry between them and Joey knew she wasn't the only one feeling it.

"I meant what I said last night Charlie, I love you" Charlie tangled her fingers in between Charlie's and rested them on her warm smooth thigh.

Charlie lifted her head from where she had been watching their hands and let her gaze fall on Joeys face, looking straight into her eyes.

"I think I love you too" she smiled.

She raised her free hand and let it fall on Joey's right cheek. Joey closed her eyes trying to savour the moment. Charlie's hand made its way under Joey's hair and around the curve of her neck Joey let her head move in sync with Charlie's hand which made small of the space between them. Realising they were only millimetres apart, Joey took made the final move she slightly tilted her head to the side and let her lips come to rest on Charlie's soft lips. The first kiss started off gentle, both not wanting to spoil the moment nor put any pressure on the other. Joey waited to feel some response from Charlie before putting slightly more force behind the kiss. Charlie quickly responded to this. Although it may have been a new scenario for her it didn't take from the warm feeling rising within her and she couldn't resist, lightly pressing her tongue against Joey's lips. Joey was glad to feel Charlie's response and willingly opened her mouth to grant her entry in. Charlie loved the feel of Joeys soft tongue rubbing against her own, it wasn't like the previous kisses she had shared with men, where stubble and roughness seemed to take over from the experience. Charlie could have left this moment continue on forever but their lungs craved oxygen. Breaking apart they let their foreheads lie against one another, reluctant to separate any further.

"I think it's time to put you to bed missy" Joey said, breaking the comfortable silence.

They got out of the car, before taking hold of each others hand and walking in silence towards the house, eager to lie in the others embrace, anything to regain that physical touch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Your wish is my command!! Thanks for the great reviews, let me know what ye think and ye might get some more today!! ;o)xx**

Charlie had taken the day off work to help Leah organise the party. Finally the place was coming together, which was ideal because the guests were due to arrive in half an hour. Leah had gone to get changed and Charlie was left adding the final touches to the place. She didn't like being on her own too much lately as it gave her time to think things through. Although they were taking things one step at a time she felt Ruby and Leah had a right to know about this, she didn't want them finding out of their own accord. She couldn't stop herself from smiling at the warm arms that had eased their way around her waist and settled just above the rim of her shorts. Even this slight touch sent her body off in its own little frenzy.

"Hey there gorgeous" Joey muffled through Charlie's hair.

"Ew guys get a room!" They were stunned apart by Ruby's presence. There were two possible situations here, Ruby was joking, or…

"What do you mean Rubes?" Charlie innocently put in; she decided to see where the conversation would lead.

"Well where do I start?" Ruby giggled.

"Maybe it was when ye were pashing in the car last night? Or maybe it was when I went into your room a few nights ago to get a top and ye were curled up in each others arms fast asleep" Charlie was stunned, but if she was hearing the tone of Ruby's voice like she thought she was, Ruby was ok with it? Her thoughts were once again interrupted with Ruby's list of events.

"Actually, it was definitely when you came out of the room last night Charl's to go to the bathroom, remember you said goodnight to me, well I don't think you realised your hair was all tossed and your lips were red and swollen, and seeing as Joey was the only one in your room well, it was obvious" she proudly smiled at her own intelligence to out things together.

On the other hand Charlie and Joey were shocked they hadn't expected this, least of all her reaction. But it was good right? Ruby didn't mind and that was the main thing, Joey knew this had been Charlie's main concern about them getting together.

Charlie took Joey's hand in hers and began an explanation of what had happened over the last few days. Joey felt lost in all of this, surely Charlie wouldn't try and deny anything, especially seeing how well Ruby had taken it, the firm but delicate grip on her hand brought a smile to her face, things were going to get sorted. She could feel it.

"Ok Rubes firstly I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I was planning on telling you but I was just so nervous, I was afraid you wouldn't accept me." Charlie shifted her gaze to her feet, she couldn't bear to look in Ruby's face, or Joeys even, embarrassed with herself for thinking like this, but Joey's grip only tightened on her hand forcing her to look up again, this time smiling.

"Ruby, I love you more than anything and I was so afraid of losing you if didn't approve. You mean the world to me and I desperately wanted you to accept Joey and I. We love each other and we're in this for the long haul." She shifted her gaze so her eyes were falling upon Joeys face.

"Yeah guys I'm totally cool with it, I'm happy for you" Ruby knew they loved each either, it was undeniable.

Charlie moved over to where Ruby was standing and engulfed her in a hug, she pulled back and looked down into her sister's face and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Ok Charl's enough gayness for one day" Ruby said in an attempt to escape Charlie's arms. Quickly realising what she said she giggled "Woops, no pun intended, now you guys better go get ready, people will be coming in like twenty minutes, and I'm going over to get Xavier, so I'll see ye later" and she was gone out the door, leaving the newly pronounced couple facing each other. Neither could believe it, the greatest obstacle that was standing in their way was overcome.

"Think its time to get you out of those clothes Miss Collins" Joeys jaw dropped ever so slightly in shock, she didn't think Charlie was ready yet, she was new to this whole experience and she wanted her to feel comfortable with what happened, the ball was in her court.

Noticing the change in Joey's facial expression she quickly reassured her. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm happy to take things slow, I mean I don't know how things work exactly in that department" she admitted clearly embarrassed she couldn't bring herself to look Joey in the face.

Joey loved Charlie so much, it was things like this that made her realise it even more.

"Charlie, I don't expect anything off you, I love you, if you want to wait a year, I'll wait a year" Joey wanted to make light of the situation for Charlie's sake, she didn't want her to feel embarrassed so she cheekily put in "But if you want to wait five minutes I'm also happy with that"

Charlie laughed out loud knowing Joey was trying to save her. "I love you Joey Collins" she kissed her tenderly on the lips, pulling away before it progressed "but I think we really do need to go get ready."

************

The party was in full swing, Charlie observed that Martha and Hugo were getting very close but she was happy for her, Martha was too young to be widowed and Hugo clearly adored her. Joey was over making conversation with Roman, it was great he'd gotten his sight back, hopefully now him and Leah would finally admit to their feelings for one another. Leaving the sitting room Charlie was making her way out to the kitchen to top up her wine glass, the drink was greatly welcomed by her tonight, she could feel the effects of the alcohol but in a good way, she felt warm inside. She couldn't help smile when she looked over and seen Joey, she was truly gorgeous and she couldn't believe she was all hers.

Joey lifted her head from her conversation with Roman to take a peek around and see if she could get a glimpse of Charlie. She caught a look of the happy expression on Charlie's face and excused herself from the conversation with Roman. She moved towards the kitchen where Charlie was standing and took the wine bottle from her to refill her own glass, maybe she should slow down but she didn't want to she liked the feeling it gave her.

Charlie leaned towards Joey and took the glass and bottle from her hand and placed them on the table next to them, along with her own glass. She put her arms around Joey's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. The feelings inside her were taking over. She pushed her tongue deep into Joey's mouth and let a small moan escape, following her tongue. Joey was pleased by the turn of events; she loved the feel of Charlie's tongue massaging her own.

"Guys be careful ye haven't told any of the people here tonight" Ruby said, enough to separate them briefly from their moment of passion.

"By the way, where's the ice?" she enquired.

"Eh it's out in the freezer I'll go get it" Joey offered, making her way towards the door.

"Charlie are you drunk?" Ruby giggled in mock disgust. Joey tried to conceal her snigger, knowing full well there was truth in Ruby's statement.

Seeing this as an opportunity to get Joey on her own Charlie used the excuse of "helping Joey find the ice" to follow her out the door.

Ruby could only laugh at Charlie's so called subtlety as she made her way to return to Xavier.

They were only out the door two seconds and Charlie had pinned Joey up against the wall continuing from where they had left off. Rubbing her body up against Joey's heat swelled up inside them both. Kissing each other so deeply surprisingly didn't seem enough to fulfil their needs any longer. Charlie could feel a throbbing between her legs like nothing she had ever felt before, she ached for touch. Desperate for this she threw her right thigh between Joey's legs, anything for more contact. Joey let her head fall back against the wall as Charlie made her way down Joey's neck, where kissing became biting and sucking. Joey was painfully aware of her own thigh rested between Charlie's, aware that Charlie was wearing a dress and her thigh was in contact with her most intimate regions, she could feel the damp and heat radiate against her own exposed skin.

Joey knew she had to stop, they were almost gone beyond the point of no return and she didn't want this moment to be clouded by alcohol. She gently pushed Charlie away, enough to create space between them so she could look into her eyes. Charlie's bright blue eyes were after turning deep blue, almost navy with desire.

"Charlie" she gasped "We have to stop, before I'm not responsible for my actions".

Charlie lay her head against Joey's chest in attempt to recompose herself, slow down her breathing and stop the shaking of her legs.

"I'm so sorry Joey I couldn't resist, you looked so beautiful and I didn't know what to do, I've never felt so turned on before" she said sheepishly.

Using both her hands Joey caught Charlie's face and lifted it to look into her own "Charlie that's nothing to be ashamed of, I love you, my body is yours, do I look like I was complaining?" she added cheekily to comfort Charlie. "I don't want to rush things for you, I want you to be ready for whatever we do and not let it be something you'll regret". Charlie felt more relaxed now and comfortable with her feelings. Joey sealed this with a tender kiss on Charlie's moist lips prior to taking Charlie's hand in hers and making their way back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Especially for Sugar Puffle *goofy smiles* :D**

**Please review with any suggestions, I love to read them and I'll see what I can do!**

**Xx**

"Uhhhh…." Hearing the grunt in the bed beside her Joey rolled over to see Charlie looking not so healthy.

"Why did I drink so much last night, why didn't you stop me?"

"Maybe it had something to do with your vice like grip on the bottle of wine?" whispered Joey gently while simultaneously nibbling on her earlobe.

"Was I that bad" she cringed.

"Well what do you mean by bad? Do you mean, drunk or naughty?" Joey flirted between nibbles. "If you mean drunk, then yes you were a good bit tipsy, and as for naughty? I'll let you answer that yourself."

Detecting that Joey had stopped gnawing on her ear she turned to face her. "Come here you" raising her hand to pull her towards her lips the thumping in the back of her head seemed to disappear"

"KNOCK KNOCK! I'm coming in, gather yourselves" Ruby declared from outside the door before entering.

"Morning you two! Have a good night? I thought it was great! Did, you see Roman and Leah get it together at the end? How sweet was that, I even think he stayed but I'm afraid Leah will get all embarrassed if I say anything to her. Actually you know what, everyone else is allowed to have someone stay over I should be allowed too? I'm the only one not getting any!"

"Ha and it better stay that was too Ruby" Charlie then getting serious added "you're too young Rubes, there's plenty of time for acting grown up, but don't waste your teenage years by wishing they were over."

"Ok enough of the birds and the bees stuff are you guys getting up or what?" Ruby needed to change the subject before Charlie got suspicious.

"Yeah sure come on Charls." Joey chirped in throwing Charlie's dressing gown over to her.

*************

Charlie brewed the coffee in the kitchen in an attempt to cure her nagging headache, all the household were sitting around the table chatting about the night's events.

"So Leah what's this I hear about and a certain fellow diner worker eh?

"Hmm Joey I wonder who told you that?" she glared at Ruby lovingly. "I was pretty drunk so I hope it's not Colleen your on about." Leah admitted in shame.

Joey had moved over to where Charlie was standing to get the mugs out for coffee, she bent over the table to pass Leah a cup, when she felt Leah push her hair to the side.

"So, it doesn't look like I'm the only one who got a man last night?" She enquired raising her eyebrows with reference to the angry purple marks on Joey's neck. Joey swiftly covered her neck with the palm of her hand, even if it was too late, it was her immediate reaction.

Charlie nearly choked on her own breath, recalling the events from the night before, a flashback reminded her of what took place out the back, where she bit and sucked Joey's neck out of frustration with her feelings. Conscious that her face was probably the same colour as the evidence on Joey's neck, she bent her head wishing she could disappear into the contents of her mug.

As for Ruby she could only laugh, firstly because of Leah's certainty of it being a man that caused the love bites, and secondly because of the look of complete and utter embarrassment on Charlie's face. How didn't I see them earlier Joey contemplated, secretly swollen with pride that there was some visible sign of Charlie's attraction towards her and that she had caused such feelings in Charlie.

Leah's eyes wavered between the threesome, wary she was alone in not catching on to current events. Why do I feel I'm missing out on something here?" she enquired.

Ruby settled on alleviating the pressure from her sister and her partner.

"Charlie and Joey have something they want to tell you Leah, it wasn't a man Joey was with last night was it Charls?"

Charlie seized this as her chance to explain detecting that Joey had shifted her position and was now resting against the counter top beside her.

"Leah we meant to tell you before the party last night but we were all busy getting ready, the thing is Joey and I. Well we've started dating, I know it might come as a bit of shock, but after I started taking care of her I started to develop feelings towards her. Feelings I didn't believe I was capable of with men, let alone a woman. It wasn't until I felt the emotions were mutual I became aware that it was love I was feeling" taking hold of her lovers hand she continued on "I'd lie in bed to her at night holding her so close never wanting to let her go, when I look at her my heart swells with love and I get butterflies the size of elephants in my stomach. She understands me better than anyone else; she's also selfless, supportive and hilariously funny."

Understanding that she was on a roll she looked Leah in the eye and ended it with "I love her, now and always" planting a tender kiss on Joey's cheek and turned back to Ruby who was swelling with pride to call Charlie her sister.

Leah looked at the duo that were now hand in hand, Charlie moving her finger delicately over the outside of Joey's. "Guys I'm truly happy for the both of you, shocked maybe but I support ye one hundred percent" she offered sincerely.

"Well well, is Charlie Buckton the woman responsible for the gleaming Joey?" Aden had appeared in the door way and had heard the closing stages of Charlie's declaration of love for Joey.

Joey hastily remembered why Aden was here for her; work.

"Shit! I totally forgot about work, give me two minutes and I'll be ready" she ran from the room not letting go of Charlie's hand and dragging her along into the room with her.

In one swift movement she tossed Charlie onto the bed and lay on top of her, in between showering her with kisses she managed "I am so so proud of you Charlie and I love you very very much" she gave her one lingering passion filled kiss before she tried to escape Charlie's grasp "But I have to go to work now" she said tickling Charlie to get free.

"So you set Jo?" Aden asked moving from the chair and making his way towards the front door.

"Yeah sure" she gave Charlie a soft kiss on the lips and said goodbye to the rest of the house.

Walking out the door Aden turned to Charlie "By the way Charlie, nice handy work, you're very talented, cop by day vampire by night!" Joey shoved him out the door but it didn't stop him laughing at his own joke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok****, apologies in advance for the final paragraph but I think it's important for Charlie not to forget about Ruby, especially going on the spoiler about her real relationship to Ruby!.. However! Charlie will make it up to Joey:D;) lol**

**xx**

Charlie was sitting in her office sifting through the paper work, since meeting Joey she began to despise her work as it was taking from their time together. Hearing a knock at the door she lifted her head. Watson entered looking slightly bothered.

"Hey Charlie, listen I don't know how to say this really and I know its none of our business but we heard about you and Joey getting it together and I want you to know we support you one hundred percent. I understand exactly what you're going through"

"You… Do?..." Charlie was shocked. Ok maybe Watson was the only one in their station who she hadn't heard of sleeping with another colleague, even she was guilty of this, and she cringed thinking of Angelo. "Wow, I really never knew, and thanks for your support I know its going to be tough initially, but I love Joey and no matter what, it's worth it" she added proudly, at least they had gotten over the next obstacle of her colleagues finding out.

"Perhaps sometime we could go for a few drinks, double date or something, if you ever wanted, anyway I'm going to head, you should too, young love and all that jazz, I'll see you tomorrow" she closed the door and was gone. Charlie closed the file on her desk and opted on calling it a day, not noticing Joey's picture staring up at her from the sheet.

She stopped off at the diner on the way home to get take away for supper knowing nobody would have the energy to cook after lat night. She pulled into their driveway and noticed all the lights were off. Leah was probably at Romans and Ruby at Xaviers. She frowned at the latter. Ruby had been slipping at school lately, she seemed to be changing but Charlie put it down to the fact she was probably just growing up. Her little baby, it didn't seem right.

She walked into the kitchen and was laden down with bags. Hearing a muffled noise from down the hall she dropped her bags. Whipping the gun from inside her belt she crept down the hall to find the source of the noise, it was coming from Ruby's room. She hesitated for a minute before apprehending it was safe to put it away. Overcome with a mixture of anger and upset she didn't even stop to knock on the door, pushing it open she was horrified to find Ruby sprawled on the bed and Xavier on top of her both semi naked.

"CHARLIE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ruby shouted grabbing around her frantically to find something to pull over herself. Xavier had leaped off the bed, wearing only his boxers he managed to find his pants and pulled it on in a hurry.

"Get out NOW before I call Hugo! What do you think you're doing she's not even 16?!"

"Charlie stop, please!"

Xavier was completely mortified. He left the room telling Ruby he'd call her later. Not only had they been interrupted by Ruby's super hot sister, but they hadn't even gotten to have the actual sex. What a load of hassle all for completely nothing, he could do without this crap.

Charlie moved over and sat on the bed beside Ruby, disbelief starting to take over.

"Rubes what's been going on with you lately, you're only a kid. It's not worth it, trust me. Do you not realise how easily you could get pregnant, not to mind catch something? Have you listened to anything I've been telling you with the last few years?"

To Charlie's shock Ruby broke down, tears were flowing freely down her face and her heart ached for the little sister. Ruby leaned towards Charlie and buried her head in her shoulder. "Charlie I thought I was going to lose him, I was sure it would bring us closer but when it came to it I knew I'd made the wrong decision, I didn't know how to tell him because he would have definitely told everyone at school. I thought if I went along with it, it'd be easier but I was so scared. I don't know what I was thinking things got out of all proportion, I'm so sorry"

"Shhh, its okay" now wasn't really the time for lecturing her sister.

"Nothing happened did it?" Charlie asked with concern, before spotting the packet of condoms on the ground still in their wrapper. "Where did you get those? You're both illegal."

Ruby raised her head from Charlie's chest suddenly looking very young and innocent.

"I took them from your room, last night when the party was on."

Charlie couldn't help but feel Ruby had clearly learnt form her mistakes and knew it would be a long time before she would be doing anything of the sort again, least of all with Xavier. She took so much pity on her sister; she had so much to learn and didn't want her to make the same mistakes she had.

"Just because I don't need them anymore doesn't mean you can have them."

Ruby was relieved to hear Charlie relaxing a bit. "Charlie I promise I'll never be so again, you were right and I'm glad you came when you did. I love you, I'm so sorry" her head had returned to Charlie's shoulder where they remained like that in silence for a while longer.

"Promise me you'll come to me first next time?"

"Promise"

"Now you go take a bath and I'll have your dinner ready when you come out" she kissed the top of Ruby's forehead.

"Charlie, could we just forget about this, I feel so stupid and I don't want to let it ruin my life any more than it already has" she confessed.

"You've promised me you'll talk to me in future, and I believe you, so I guess there's no reason to keep going over and over this, but I'm always here for you. I'm sorry if it hasn't been as obvious lately, I Love you so much." They pulled each other in for a hug before Charlie left to fill the bath for her.

**************

Ruby was in bed by the time Joey got home she had opted on an early night wanting the day to be over as soon as possible.

Charlie was lying back in the sofa with her eyes closed, thinking through the days events. She felt two hands massaging her shoulders and let out a light moan at the circular motions Joey was applying to the knots in her back. The sensation of Joeys tantalizing lips on hers caused all the knots to disappear, she opened her mouth ready to accept Joeys tongue which was very welcome after a stressful day apart. Joey pulled back slightly to Charlie's dismay.

"I stink like fish guts, I'll go for a quick shower then I'm all yours" she hinted suggestively.

After tidying away Ruby's left over dinner Charlie settled on getting changed into her pyjamas; she'd been in this uncomfortable uniform far too long.

Charlie was standing in their room topless tying the drawstring on the bottom of her pyjama's when Joey came in. Her hair was saturated and water was dripping down her shoulders down her chest. She had a cream towel wrapped around her body which highlighted the darkness of her hair and the sun flushed colour of her skin. Charlie observed this as she half turned to see who had entered the room.

Joey was tongue tied at the beauty standing before her. She moved towards the bed and turned so her back was facing towards Charlie. She didn't want to scare her off, despite the fact she wanted nothing more than to turn around and ambush her. She had only begun to dry herself when she felt Charlie gently place her hand on her arm. She turned around to face Charlie. Gazing into her deep blue eyes, she put her hands on Charlie's waist gently pulling her in for a soft hearted kiss.

Charlie moved one of her hands up to cup Joeys face, and let the other fall to the small of her back. Joey left their soft lips move together before she felt Charlie gently push her tongue towards her lips. She opened her mouth with great pleasure and the desire seemed to flow between the pair at the touch of their tongues.

Charlie softly pushed Joey against the edge of the bed causing her knees to buckle and her to collapse on the bed, not wanting to take the lead; tense she would mess things up. Joey picked up on this and let her body drape over her darling. Charlie spread her legs apart wanting to bring Joey as near as could be. Joey let one hand roam down and settled it on Charlie's pert bust. At first she just rested her palm over her breast, the heat of her hand caused Charlie's nipple to harden instantly. She raised her own hand and grasped Joeys forcing it down upon her breast and moved it in rounded movements. Joey continued on what Charlie had initiated. Charlie arched her back and thrust her hips upon Joey's bare cool thigh. She bit down hard on her lip to refrain herself from moaning out loud. She hadn't yet gained the confidence to explore Joey's body but hoped it wouldn't be long before she could return the pleasure being inflicted on he.

"Charlie?" a whimper came from outside the door. Joey stopped what she was doing and rolled off of Charlie trying to cover up. Charlie had explained to her about what had happened with Ruby earlier when she rang. She guessed Ruby was having a tough time, her heart bled for her. Charlie sat up and pulled on Joeys over sized t-shirt on, ran her fingers through her hair and gave Joey one last meaningful kiss before leaving the room and tending to Ruby. Her heart broke at the sight of Ruby's tear stained face at the door.

"Will you stay with me tonight Charlie?" It had been an incredibly emotional day for Ruby and she was still shaken from earlier. She was her baby, her heart pained to see her so distraught. She knew Joey would understand, and made a mental note to make it up to Joey ten times over tomorrow.

**;););) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay with this one but it's reaaally long and took ages to write!! Am.. It's **_**M **_**rated! I'm gone tomorrow for 2 wks, so.. It'll be that long before I update again I think, very sorry about that!! Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll consider writing posting a few chapters while I'm away..**

**Enjoy:o):o) xx hehe**

"So Rubes are you gonna tell me what's really being going on lately?" Laying in Ruby's bed they finally had a chance to talk, Ruby had calmed down and there was a comfortable mood between them. "I'm not having a go off you here but your grades have slipped, you and Xavier used to get on great, you used to always be able to come to me when something was wrong, now it seems I'm the last person you want to talk to?"

Ruby didn't know where to start, but it felt reassuring to be back in Charlie's arms again. She needed to allow herself to adjust to things before she could confront Charlie about them. "I've just being feeling pretty low lately, but I think everything's going to be ok now"

"I hope so. How do you feel about getting away for a few days soon? Me, you, Joey and you can bring Nic if you like? I'm sure Joey could hire a boat off one of the skippers for a few days if she gave enough notice?" Charlie suggested, it had only been an idea but it sounded good once she said it and it certainly seemed to be helping to cheer Ruby up. She was going to have to be patient with her, but she needed to get to the source of this, as her guardian, and well. As her mother.

Joey lay awake that night wondering how she was going to tell Charlie she was going on a two month haul. She despised the thought of leaving Charlie for that length of time, but it meant serious cash, it would give her enough to pay off for a deposit for her very own boat, something she had always wanted to do. The worst part was she hadn't been given any notice, and they set sail this weekend. She would have to tell her tomorrow she decided, before sleep claimed her.

***********

Charlie and Ruby had woken early, partly due to Charlie reaching over to kiss the back of "Joey's" neck. In fact realising it was Ruby, causing her sister to leap out of the bed ahead of screaming

"Ruby! My name is Ruby! The cuddles, I can handle, but the kissing, no thanks!" she playfully shoved Charlie over "Now get out of my bed and go feel Joey up instead" she hopped back into her own bed, snuggling into the warm spot Charlie had left behind and putting her headphones into her ears with a feeling she might need them if Charlie's sleep talk was anything to go by.

Charlie scampered across the hall into her own room where Joey was lying on her side, she glided in behind Joeys balled up body putting her hands under her t-shirt (that Joey had adopted as her pyjamas). Stroking her fingers along the warm flesh of Joey's abdomen, she let her index finger move in a repetitive fashion, slowly dragging it up, then pulling back down, getting bother higher and lower with each stroke, daring to go further and further as Joeys moans became louder.

"Easy tiger, its headphones Ruby has on, not ear muffs!" Charlie said, resulting in her being at the receiving end of an elbow in the ribs.

"Ow that hurt!" Charlie giggled pulling herself closer to Joey, letting her believe all was ok, before in one swift movement she shoved her hand higher than it had ever been and tweaked her nipple.

"Ouch! You just twisted my nipple!?" she half turned her head to face Charlie behind her. Charlie was as stunned as Joey at her developments. Charlie bent her head down and kissed Joey on the lips, both still attentive enough to know Charlie hadn't moved her hand. Knowing what she had planned for them for later she didn't want this moment advance too far. Joey manoeuvred herself so she was lying up on Charlie; she was vigilant to make sure Charlie's hand didn't come down from under her top. She savoured in the feeling of Charlie kneading her breast, her skin felt electric under her touch. Charlie confiscated her hand and cupped Joeys face, gazing into her striking eyes pulling her in for a hug both trying to recompose their irregular breathing.

"I love you so much Charlie" Joeys head was leaning against Charlie's chest, Charlie had her arms locked around her small body.

"I love you too you big softie" Charlie raised her head to look into Joeys face.

"Jo what's wrong?" Tears were flowing over the apple of Joey's cheeks collecting in a pool on Charlie's pyjama top.

"Charlie I'm so sorry, I should have told you but the timing never seemed right, I don't know how to tell you."

"Joey nothing's ever so bad that you can't tell me, I'm always here for you, I love you we can get through what ever it is, we're in this together" Charlie couldn't deny it, she was concerned Joey was usually so strong, she feared for what she was about to hear.

"Charlie I have to leave for two months, it's the chance of a lifetime, we set sail tomorrow morning" Joey she was inconsolable, Charlie didn't know what to say she was now weeping steadily. They just lay there curled up in one another before the tears slowly subsided.

"I'll still be here when you get back, and I won't stop loving you for one single moment" she told Joey, trying to reassure her, hiding her own insecurities and worries.

"Let's make this a good day Jo, one that we can hold close to our hearts for the next two months, something to remind us that it's all going to be worth it in the end."

Joey dried her eyes and raised her head off Charlie's chest "Yeah let us not waste a moment of it" she smiled and planted a kiss on the tip of Charlie's nose. "We'll get changed and I want to take you and Ruby for breakfast-" she glanced at the clock on their bedside, seeing it was 1 o'clock she sniggered "Well maybe lunch then, c'mon"

She dragged Charlie out of the bed "I shall get changed in the bathroom because we'll never get out of her if I have to watch you strip off, now get a move on" she jeered.

The pulled up outside the diner in Charlie's blue car. As they approached the door Charlie halted, and took Joey's hand in hers. Joey turned her head, the smile on Charlie gave her said it all, Charlie firmly wrapped her long fingers around Joeys.

"Guys are ye coming or what?" Ruby chirped in "I don't know about ye but I'm starving"

Colleen's jaw nearly hit the ground when she seen the pair coming in hand in hand.

"I, I, I'll see to them" she spluttered, "No you won't!" Leah piped in, I need to talk to them anyway" rushing over before Colleen got over first and began to attack the young pair.

"Hey girls how're ye?" Leah was cheerful as usual "What can I get ye?"

"Hi Leah, I'm just taking the girls for lunch" she haltered and Charlie took her hand in hers under the table. "I have to leave for a couple of weeks" Joey confessed "We just want to have a nice afternoon. I leave tomorrow, but we're not going to think about it until later, we want to enjoy ourselves first" Leah felt so sorry for them, their relationship was only starting, they didn't need to be separated by miles of water. She only hoped they could work through it.

Ruby made her excuses to leave once the meal was finished letting the couple to their own devices, she laughed to herself when she thought of the activities filling their agenda today. She decided to make herself scarce for the rest of the day and went to hang out with Annie and Jai.

Joey needed to get the hard stuff out of the way she knew she couldn't leave it until later on so she decided to pack her bags for the trip. Charlie had gone to make plans for their evening. Joey was excited to see what she would plan; Charlie never ceased to amaze her!

*********

Joey was beginning to wonder where Charlie had gotten to. Leah and Ruby were both home and watching television and she couldn't help but be a bit annoyed, she was leaving in less than twenty four hours and Charlie had been gone with two.

No sooner had the thoughts enter her head and Charlie came in behind her kissing her bare shoulder and rubbing her hands over the soft skin beneath her belly button. Joey turned around allowing Charlie take her hand and she followed her lead out the front door.

"Charlie where are we going?" Joey enquired, they were walking down the sandy beach and Joey could see little lights in the distance.

"It's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see" Charlie didn't want to spoil the surprise, seeing as they were so close to what had taken her the last two hours to prepare.

Joey was unbelievably touched at what Charlie had prepared. Down at the end of the beach which was sheltered by the pier, Charlie had sat up a little private section for the both of them. She had cushions and blankets assorted into what couldn't be descried in any other words than a makeshift love nest. There was wine chilling in a cooler and little candles lit in glass jars which gave them an extra bit of light other than that of the moon. Charlie took both of Joey's hands in hers and led her down to the throng of blankets.

"This is where I first realised I love you" Charlie confessed moving closer to her face and settling lips on hers. She kissed her briefly "I thought what better place to spend this night other than here. She reached behind Joey and pulled a basket down by her side, opening it she took out two glassed and poured a drink for them both.

Joey was speechless this was the single most thoughtful and selfless thing anyone had ever done for her. Charlie had lay a bowl of fresh fruit on the blanket between them. Leaning over the bowl she lingered her body over Joey's indicating at Joey to lie back. Using her left hand she let a strawberry hover over Joey's mouth causing her to arch her back to reach up and openly take it in her mouth. Next she placed one in between her own teeth and bent towards Joey inviting her to come and get it. She stretched her head forward biting off half the strawberry then putting one hand on Charlie's bottom and the other on her back she pulled her down on top of her. They passionately kissed for some moments interrupted by Charlie pulling away and raising herself off of Joey.

"Hey no fair, come back, you can't lead a girl on and then just stop" she enlightened her.

Charlie turned around and stuck her tongue out at her. She handed Joey a piece of paper and a map. She allowed Joey read her way through the certificate before explaining what it was all about.

"It's a star naming certificate" she began, "I tried to think of to show you no matter where we were in the world we would never feel too far apart. I searched the shops and then I got this idea, and it seemed so right. You'll be miles out at sea and one thing you'll always be able to see is the sky" Taking the map she directed Joey to where to look. After taking a few minutes to find it Charlie continued. "That's CJ, you'll always be able to see it Joey, like I'll always be in love with you. For the two months away you we won't be able to see each other, but we can see this star and we'll be able to feel closer to each other."

By now Joey's eyes were full "Oh Charlie you're amazing and I will look up at that star every night and it'll remind me that I'm one day closer to being back here in your arms and how much I love you."

They bent towards each other, and tilting their heads in opposite directions with their mouths readily open they ravished each other. Tongues were probing deeper and deeper into one another's mouth while hands were roaming the others body. Joey slipped her hand down and lightly pulled on Charlie's nipple causing her to moan and her breathing to come in short bursts. Her head fell forward giving Joey access to nuzzle into her neck. Joey somehow managed to take Charlie's string top off over her head. Charlie's body started to rock in a backwards and forwards motion in response to the blaze she could feel inside her shorts. Charlie's hand slipped behind the base of Joey's back and the tip of her fingers travelled down the waistband of her underwear, her hand moved further down and she clasped onto Joeys buttock. Feeling this Joey sunk her teeth into Charlie's shoulder causing her to moan out loud.

Charlie's legs were spread wide over Joey's waist. Joey Charlie's first time to be carved on her soul, she wanted, needed to reach deep within her and what better time than tonight. She gently rolled Charlie off her, not breaking the seal of their mouths. She eased Charlie onto her back and rested her pelvis between Charlie's legs; sprawled apart. Charlie wrapped one leg high up over Joey's hips drawing her in as close as possible, the need for contact was incredible. Joey could feel Charlie shake beneath her and her breaths came in short bursts. Joey was on fir inside but she was putting Charlie's needs first. She lowered her hand to Charlie's thigh lightly brushing the skin on the outside of it heaving her thigh up further over her back. Charlie tossed her head back to get air, it was next to impossible, her breathing had become so erratic she needed air. Joey's mouth pulled down Charlie's bra exposing two very alert hardened nipples, catching one in between in teeth she latched on and pulled it. Resting her mouth over her keen breast and began to suck and bite her way back up along Charlie's chest, neck, to find her way back to her mouth.

"I need you Joey" was all that managed to escape her lips.

Joey let her hand ascend Charlie's body and tugged her shorts down, enabling Charlie to kick them off. The thong accompanied the shorts in a matter of seconds. Never before had someone put her needs first, she was convinced she would explode with the throbbing getting stronger and stronger. Joey shifted her hand over the peak of her pelvis and her fingers descended down the slit of Charlie's most intimate parts, she could feel the wetness seeping out and the heat radiating against her hand. Charlie arched her back to the touch Joey knew it was time to penetrate her. With ease she slid her middle finger in, pushing it as high as it would go. With her thumb she found the little pulsating organ at the top of the fold and applied pressure to it with her thumb. Feeling the muscles tighten around her finger she let her index finger follow into the depths where the first had disappeared to. She could feel Charlie struggle to hold on any longer so whispering into her ear she told her "It's ok, you can let go".

Charlie's response quickly followed, she let out several high pitched moans to accompany each individual wave. Joey increased the speed of her fingers until Charlie had ridden out the wave of ecstasy. She flopped her body down beside the sweating heaving Charlie. Reaching down she pulled one of the blankets up to cover Charlie's bottom half. Charlie had both her arms thrown over her face until she had steadied her heart rate once again. She turned her face to meet Joey's gaze knowing her cheeks were puce and her eyes lids still heavy.

"Thought you were going to have a heart attack on me." Joey joked

"You're not the only one." she retorted with a wide smile on her face.

"We'd have some challenge trying to explain that to Rachel hey?" Joey went off on a pretend rant "Yeah Rachel one minute we were kissing and before I knew it she could hardly breath I was so deep inside her, and then her body went rigid and she started moaning and screaming on me, I thought I'd killed her" she added laughing.

Charlie quickly blushed "I wasn't that bad was I? Oh my God, I'm so embarrassed" she added in an attempt to sit up.

Joey caught her and pushed her back down kissing her tenderly on the lips "Charlie you were great, you little sex machine" she giggled. Charlie failed to meet Joey's eyes, finding this peculiar she reached over and lifted Charlie's face, perching her own weight up on her elbow. "Charlie, have you not ever.. You know, came before?" Joey asked gently. Charlie softly shook her head "I always just thought there was something wrong with me, until now I never realised it was because I was with the wrong person."

"You mean gender?"

"No, person" raising her head she kissed Joey on the lips. "I love you."

They lay in each other arms under the moonlight and their star. Seeing it was 2am they gathered their belongings putting the blankets into the basket. Hearing Joey laugh Charlie raised her head to see what was so funny dangling from Joey's finger was her thong.

"Missing something Senior Constable?" She giggled. In her efforts to tidy up she had put on her shorts forgetting her underwear. Joey put it in the basket and walked over to Charlie. Taking her hand in hers they kissed once more under the moonlight before beginning the walk home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long Delay but I'm back now, so here we go again! Can't wait to get into the swing of things again!:)**

**Thinking of doing a second story also, let me know if that would be a good idea or not?**

**Please R&R**

**:o):o) x x**

**A/N- sorry sorry sorry made a mistake so uploading this chap again!!**

_Do they really think I can't hear them? Ok it's been twenty minutes now, and my sister is in the room next door making out with a girl. Five more minutes and then I'm out of here! Still it's cute in a weird sort of way._

"You are turning me into a serious addict Miss Collins, and we can't have that now can we?" Charlie was towering over Joey for a change, since their first time on the beach she hadn't been able to resist Joey, knowing it would be months until they would have this intimacy again.

"Charlie I think I will actually die of over use if you take advantage of me once more!"

"Ok ok, let's have breakfast I'm sure Ruby's awake anyway" Charlie cheekily announced "With you howling like a hyena all night, how was the poor thing meant to get a wink of sleep?"

"ME? Right that's it you are so dead" Joey rolled over so her bare body was perched on top of Charlie if I remember correctly YOU were the one saying.. Hmm what was it... Oh yeah I remember" Joey put on her best imitation voice of Charlie and began shouting "Oh Joey please, I need you, take me now-"

"Ok stop shhh Joey" Charlie clamped her hand over Joeys mouth in between giggles Joey still managed to muffle what she was trying to say "Oh Joey more please! Ohhh"

_Right I know how to solve this, if I can just__..._

"Charlie..." Joey breathed.

In one swift movement she had shifted her hand so it was caressing Joey's breast "Now who's boss?" Charlie beamed, gently rolling Joey off her and leaping out of the bed she caught Joey's dressing gown and flung it upon her on the bed. "Come on you big hussy" Charlie laughed putting on strappy pyjamas and leaving the room.

_I have to stay strong for Joey, if she see's me upset it'll only make it harder for her to leave, she has to do this__. _Charlie glanced at the kitchen clock. _She only has two hours left. You can do this Charlie, do it for Joey..._

Ruby was already in the kitchen when Charlie came in.

"Morning Rubes" she grinned tenderly at her sister when Joey entered a mock frown on her face.

"Morning guys, did you enjoy your evening yesterday?" Ruby asked amid emptying the basket on the table the girls had left there from the night before.

Charlie glanced adoringly across the room at Joey, meeting her gaze Joey returned the affection.

"Ew guy's what the fuck is this?" Ruby burst out, Charlie's thong between her thumb and forefinger.

_Oh my god, ground please open and swallow me up__ this is revolting!_

Ruby's embarrassment was nothing in comparison to the puce face Charlie wore. Looking from Charlie to Ruby and seeing the snigger appearing at the corner of Charlie's mouth, Joey exploded in laugher.

"Guys this isn't funny I'm going to puke! Listening to you two at whatever you girls do last night is one thing, but this? This is wrong, the least you could do is put your knickers back on before ye come back here!"

The pair were doubled over crippled from laughter listening to Ruby's account of events.

"Are you two like, some sort of sex maniacs or something? By the sounds of things this morning ye are so into S and M!" Ruby bursted out.

"And Charlie, at least put on some decent pyjama's if you're going to allow Joey to eat the chest off of you!"

_These __two really do have some serious sex life, wish I had that._

Leah came into the kitchen with VJ in tow, after hearing the commotion.

"Wow Charlie! Did you get bitten by a shark?" VJ exclaimed "That's so cool look, Mum, do you think it was the same Shark that bit Hugo?"

Charlie straightened herself up, trying to hold in the laughter and turned to Leah from some help. She looked down at Charlie's blotchy and bruised chest, noticing the intensity of the marks increased towards the rim of her strap top. Feeling all eyes on her Charlie raised her hands up and rested her palms on her neck in an attempt to cover the damage Joey had done with her arms.

_How did I not feel __her do it, Oh God Leah please don't flip the lid._

Leah tried to put on her best mothering act but she couldn't resist the laughs that were welling up inside her.

"Must have been a pretty big shark, he even drew some blood by the looks of things VJ" Ruby put in "Maybe Charlie should finish her breakfast fast incase any one else gets to see it"

"Yeah good idea I'll help her Joey" declared after finishing her toast, glad of the chance to leave.

Back within the secrecy of their room Charlie playfully pinched Joey's bottom "You monster Joey you tried to eat me! If I knew you were that hungry we could have gotten breakfast long ago" she smirked. "And look even bits of blood, you clawed me alive as well as trying to eat me you cannibal" She advanced towards Joey and grabbed her lower lip between her teeth and sucked it longingly.

"I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat" Joey whispered heavily resting her hands on the base of Charlie's spine slipping her finger tips down beneath the elastic of Charlie's shorts, onto the warm flesh of her buttocks. They kissed in silence, so softly, tenderly until Joey pulled ever so slightly apart and raised her hand to wipe the tears from Charlie's cheek.

_How can I leave her, what if things are never the same, but I love __her? I cannot and will not lose her…_

"I'll be back to you Charlie, and I'll hold you in my arms under the stars and make love to you, I'll kiss every inch of your body from the soft skin behind your ear to the freckle behind your right shoulder" tracing her fingers along the respective parts as she spoke to her, Joey felt a tear trickle down her own cheekbone. Charlie's head was bent low "Trying to get a sneak peek down my top now are we?"

Charlie raised her head and smiled at Joey.

"When you come back I won't be afraid…" She began "to..."

"Shh, Charlie" Joey placed her two fingers up against Charlie's lips "It doesn't matter to me Charlie. I'd stay with you forever even if we never made love."

Charlie rubbed her fingers through Joey's mane of black hair. "No Joey, hear me out when you get back I'll be waiting and I will make love to you. I won't be nervous, I'll by eagerly waiting to touch you, and take you to the places you take me" she smiled affectionately. The kissed again putting their feelings before passion, wanting to put their love first, and portray it to each other by the dwindling of their tongues.

Charlie was the first to break apart aware that time wasn't on their side.

"You better get dressed Jo, I'll finish your packing" she said with more certainty than she felt. "Then we can go say goodbye to Leah and Ruby and I'll take you down" Charlie turned away, afraid she would break down again.

_I have to remain strong for her, when she comes back it'll be like she'__ll have never left and we can be together then, always…_

*******

Charlie dropped Joey's bag down beside where they were standing. They stood facing each other, only millimetres apart. Joey pressed her hips ever so slightly forward, so they were touching against Charlie's. Charlie gently reciprocated the force and could feel the warmth from Joey travel through the fabric of their clothing and rest against her own skin. Neither could speak, neither needed to.

"C'mon Joey we've got to go" the skipper called from up deck "We haven't got all day."

"I love you Joey" Charlie breathed, her mouth was open ready to accept an eager Joey.

_I have to pull away, she needs to go, she'd never going to break free herself, It'll show her I will be ok while she's gone, even if I really don't feel it._

"No… Charlie…"

_How can I make her go if I don't want her to__…?_

"Joey go, you have to" Charlie managed between sobs, simultaneously wiping the flowing tears from Joey's eyes.

"I love you Charlie, I will be back, and we'll pick up from right here" She kissed Charlie's forehead and began backing away, letting their fingers untangle. Charlie watched as Joey made her way up the ramp, and could hardly see ahead with tears as the boat sailed away. Joey was up on deck watching as Charlie got smaller and smaller as the boat got further from the dock.

"Well gorgeous, how have you been?" As soon as Charlie had disappeared from sight, Joey was brought back to reality by that all too familiar voice behind her on deck…


	10. Chapter 10

**Gunni 11- She will come back…. Eventually;)**

**Jsco81- Your wish is my command, another story is in the making:)**

**Paulinemcc- haha I'm sorry, but in the end everything will be ok, just the question of when the end will be lol:P**

**Summer009- now where would the fun be in letting her swim back eh??:D**

**Henriette76- Thank you for your very kind review!:)**

**Jagged-death- Everything ill be explained in this chapter!**

**Charlie fan- I'm sorry.. But I cannot tell you it's not Robbo..not yet.. :( :(**

**Dreaminorm- Thank you I had a fab time! It was very weird walking the beaches after writing a sex scene between CJ, I kept getting all shy and my mother was like "what the hell is wrong with you" I felt as if I was intruding somehow lol.. But I did get lots of idea's.. How do you feel about getting pen to paper eh eh eh?!?! Pleeeease:-)!?**

**Funkyshaz57- I wish I could promise you that, but I don't make promises if I can't keep them!:(**

**- Thanking you very ,much! Glad to hear you like it!**

**JarlieFanEver- ahh.. will it or wont it be what will happen!??:)**

**Kgirl36- time will tell all, might update again later! hehe**

_Ok, I found this video and OMFG, I thought a LOT of you would like it, let me know!!__ It's just brilliant in my opinion!:D_

_.com/watch?v=2-XFVfF4uQc_

**The whole Robbo thing will be explained here, I know I left a lot of ye confused about the Robbo maybe being out!**

**Ok thank you all very very much for the awesome reviews, keep it up!!:o) x x**

_She's gone, she's really gone. I feel numb, why did I let her go two whole months of this I wont survive. I need her, she's the one who always protects me when I feel like this, but now she's gone. I love her…_

Charlie walked into her bedroom and shut the door, collapsing behind it she slid down until she was sitting clutching her knees to her chest. Then it started. Her chest was heaving for air and tears cascading down the apple of her cheeks. After what seemed like an eternity and she felt her tears had dried up she manoeuvred herself into their bed and covered her entire body with the duvet. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply letting the smell penetrate every inch of her lungs. Savouring the scent their mingled bodies produced, and the slight aroma of their love making still present, bringing her back to the few hours previous where she lay writhing beneath Joey. She turned onto her back and slightly pulled the duvet down where she placed her chin over it. Staring up at the white ceiling, and all the memories they shared here she gently shut her eyes to try and prevent the tears escape the barriers of her eyelashes..

_The first night we sat here, and Joey cried. Confessing everything to me. _

**********Charlie was sitting in her car it had been a tough day at work looking to those abuse cases. She opened the top two buttons of her shirt and lay her head back against the head rest, massaging her right temple with the tips of her right fingers, willing herself from going down memory lane. She opened her eyes and in her rear mirror she could see a Joey approaching with a look of heartache about her. Charlie sat up straight trying to get a better view as Joey walked passed the car. Something within her ached at the sight of Joey, and her heart leapt. She couldn't explain it but she was opening her car door and walking up to the girl that she had gotten to know pretty well in the last few weeks. There was something guarded abut her though, but Charlie felt an immense sense to protect her. Joey jumped in fright hearing someone approach her she turned on her heels to be greeted by a gentle face.

"Hey are you ok? I was sitting in my car back there when I seen you walk passed." She reached out and out hand on Joey's upper arm.

"You're in cop mode?"

"Its debatable" she smiled "But I'm off duty anyhow, do you want to come back to my house for a bit? Its getting dark Charlie offered. "You shouldn't be out here alone" Joey smiled greatful for the kindness "Are you sure? I don't really fancy going home just yet" Joey admitted.

After watching television for a while and the small talk had done its course Charlie turned to Joey "Look do you want to stay tonight? It's as easy as any" she smiled softly at her. "And I do have the most amazing bed ever".

Joey blushed thinking of what else would be amazing "Charlie, are you sure? I can just as easy sleep on the couch"

"Are you kidding, there's plenty of room for two in my lovely bed" she laughed, then her facial expression softened "Plus, I think we need to chat don't you?" Charlie rested her hand on Joey's thigh before standing up.

_We lay__ there, on our sides both perched on our elbows facing each other. I waited in silence for her to start what had been inevitable considering the days events. Her face is so clear I can see the agony in her eyes, the pain in her face as she relived those childhood years.._

"Charlie I'm so frightened, I'm never going to be able to escape it, I've tried to run from it for twenty odd years" she confessed, unaware of the tears spilling down her face. "But I'm tired of running Charlie, I can't do it anymore, I give up" she dropped her head in defeat. Being on the left side of the bed Charlie used her right hand placed in gently under Joeys chin guiding her head up again, to look her in the face.

"Joey, you don't have to run, I'm here for you there's no need to anymore" Charlie didn't want to pressure Joey, if she was going to confess it had to be of her own free will.

Joey took s deep breath and sighed "When I was a child" she began, pausing to think how she'd phrase it encourage on by Charlie's hand settled on her waist above where the blanket began covering them.

"There was this boy next door, a good few years older then me, he was horrible. I don't remember when it started or even when it finished and to be honest I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing." Once she had started she knew she wouldn't be able stop. Looking at Charlie's gentle face she also knew she couldn't stop.

"He used to babysit me, my Dad was an alcoholic, my Mum didn't give a shit about us. This guy, Robert, Robbo I think he calls himself now, used to take care of me from time to time, he'd always find an excuse to come over anyhow when he was desperate enough" she added lowering her voice.

_I can't believe she's telling me this_, _I want to hold her, and never let her go, I need to protect her. Need or want it doesn't matter right now._

"Well he used to do things to me Charlie and at the time I didn't know it was wrong. He never explained why he was doing or what he was doing, all I know is that it used hurt so bad. But I guess I should consider myself lucky, however bad things were he never actually raped me." She smiled lightly at Charlie.

"Joey, oh god, I can't believe it, I always suspected something, but never this." She didn't realise she was crying until Joey used her left hand to wipe the tears from her face. She leant across and pulled Joey into the crook of her arm. Where Joeys face almost lay in line with Charlie's breasts. She held her tight rocking her back and forth allowing Joey to wail freely until Joey stopped shuddering.

"Have you ever told anyone Joey, he has to be in Jail right?" Charlie asked with great concern.

"You're the first person I've told Charlie, and I want it to stay that way, your being my friend tonight Charlie, not a cop, he's disappeared anyway, I haven't seen him in years."

"Ok, it'll be alright, I'm never going to leave you" She didn't want to press the issue any further. It had been a big enough step for Joey to tell her everything in the first place.

_She's never going to leave me… I love her. I really do, I'm convinced girls aren't her thing though…_

Charlie was drawn back into the present by the sound of her phone; work. Well at least it'll take my mind off of things she told herself, dragging her heavy body out of bed she got ready to begin the next two months of her life without Joey…

_**A/N- WATCH THAT VIDEO LOL:D**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Two and a half __weeks later and it doesn't get any easier, I wonder how she's getting on. I know she'll only have reception when they're near land. _She smiled to herself_; Joey's going to have a lot of messages coming through. _Charlie eased herself into her chair; she ran her hands behind her head and let her hair down it cascaded in thick waves around her shoulders. Leaning forward onto the desk she covered her face with her hands, her thoughts interrupted by the knock on her door.

"Senior Constable, a file had been sent in on the high priority list, I left it on your desk last week, have you got a chance to look at it yet?" Watson knew Charlie was finding things tough with Joey away, but this wasn't the job for letting things slip by...

"Ah no Watson what is it?" Charlie enquired _maybe this will help me focus._

"It's about this fisherman, got arrested for abusing kids, only two kids came forward but we've a suspicion it's been going on long before now" she rook a break and sighed "But that it's only coming out now." Watson moved over and sat on Charlie's desk. "Why don't you take some time off work for a while Charlie? There's no point being here if you're not really here." She added sympathetically.

"No look I just need something to focus on, this case will be a good distraction" she smiled weakly at Watson.

"Well in that case" Watson began "You're on it with me, so lets get started" She sat herself opposite Charlie.

"Ok so why don't you begin by telling me what you know about it already?" Charlie was focused now, grounded, this would help pass the time until Joey came back.

"Right, he's in he's twenties, originally from a town up the coast, he works in the fisheries with Lou's company mainly out on the trawlers. Recently he's been moved to the trawlers here in Summer Bay, which is why the case has been transferred to us"

Charlie sat in silence nodding occasionally trying to take this all in. "And what about these two kids he's abused?" _Keep neutral Charlie; don't bring your own past into this._

"Fortunately for us none of the two kids are from Summer Bay, two girls, ones seven, the other nine. They live near one another and used to hang out down at the beach, that's where he used to prey on them. One confessed to her parents a few weeks ago, and then urged the other to do the same. Both families are pressing charges but he seems to be gone on the run. He was last sighted here three weeks ago talking to Gibsy down at the pier. Maybe he's gone of on a catch?"

"Watson, Joeys gone out on a catch with Gibsy's crew?" her stomach churning Charlie somehow found her feet. "C'mon quick, lets go down and check it out"

She was gone out the door and into the car before Watson even had the chance to reassure her.

"Charlie, try not to worry, and slow down!"

"Watson just shut up, this is my Joey we're talking about here, she can't be out in the middle of the ocean with some pervert, she's the only girl on deck, for a whole two months, was I thick letting her go or what!" Charlie was kicking herself, Joey barely got over what had happened to her as a child, this would ruin her completely.

"Charlie, if she's the only woman out there that's a good thing! I mean what are odds of him going out on a boat if there's only one girl going to be there? _If only I could make her feel better, I've never seen Charlie in a state like this; she's usually so calm and collected._

"What's his name Watson?" She was so overcome with concern for Joey she wasn't even thinking logically.

"Robert, but he goes by Robbo most of the time_" Finally she's thinking with some sense, starting to act like a cop._

"Oh Fuck!" Charlie didn't even know how she was managing to drive the car. _I think I'm going to vomit, this is so surreal, too much of a coincidence. _Grabbing her phone from her pocket she flung it across at Watson.

"Text Joey for me, tell her I love her" Charlie ordered thinking in robot mode, not even caring what she was asking of Watson.

Watson did what she was told with no objections. "I didn't get a delivery report Charlie; they must be too far out at sea." She looked over to Charlie and could see fear and sheer determination spread across her face. "Charlie is there something more to this than your letting on?" Watson enquired cautiously. _Why did Charlie get so uptight when I mentioned Robbo's name? There's definitely more here than meets the eye._

"Watson everything I tell you is on a need to know basis, and I'm hoping right now you don't need to know just yet" _I can't even voice what Joey told me, it'll make it all too real, lets just hope I'm going into overdrive._

They pulled up into the bay and Charlie was out of the car before the engine was even off. She didn't even bother to knock on the door before she entered Lou's office followed swiftly by Watson.

"I'm Senior Constable Buckton, and this is Constable Watson" she added gesturing towards Watson. "We need a list of the workers aboard your trawlers. For police matters" she added for further authority.

"Sure" Lou bent towards his desk to take out a file "What's all this for?" he enquired.

"Just an investigation that you might be able to help us with" Watson added with a brief smile.

Charlie took hold of the list that had Joeys name typed on it and discarded the rest. She mumbled the list aloud so Watson would know what was going on.

"Cameron Enwright, Josephine Collins, Matthew Shaw, Jonathon Myers, Brandon Shields" Charlie slowly raised her head to face Watson, sighing with relief as she did so.

"See Charlie, I told you, it was all just too much of a coincidence, Joeys safe, there's no need to worry any more than you already have."

Lou was sitting their in dismay _what the hell is going on here…_

"Thanks for hour help Sir; if we need anymore we'll be in touch."

Upon reaching the car Charlie slouched into the passenger seat pulling at the neckline of her shirt to loosen it and taking off her cap "You can do the driving this time if you don't mind, I think it might be a bit safer" _Breathe Charlie, breathe, Joey's ok.. She's perfectly safe…_

Joey lay on her bed below deck. _At least I've gotten a room for myself away from the rest of the crew. How I miss Charlie, I should have never come on this trip, what a huge mistake. I miss her so much. I need her to hold me and tell me everything's going to be ok. _Joey closed her eyes and inhaled the smell on the t-shirt she was wearing; it was Charlie's; Charlie had packed it unknowns to her. She only wore it on nights she felt particularly lonely and tonight was one of those. She turned on her IPod for the first time since they'd set sail._ Charlie._ She had created a playlist on it, entitled I Love You Joey, she laughed aloud and scrolled down to see what songs she had uploaded onto it. There was only one song, Katy Perry- I Kissed a Girl. _That is so Charlie, _she couldn't stop laughing, suddenly feeling that Charlie wasn't all too far from her. Closing her eyes she turned the song up full blast and thought back to their first encounter up to that amazing night on the beach. She couldn't hear anything from the outside world apart form the music blaring into her ears. Not even the noise of the boots approaching her bedroom door…….

**:P:P:P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dreaminorm- hahaha I can't help the cliff hangers, it's in my blood, wish I could promise to stop them but.. I might just be after doing another one;)**

**Miss Toastie- muahaha *flutters eyelashes* you know I'm lovely lol, even if I do love beind a meanie pants!;)**

**Lomac3- Thank you for your kind message, and sorry for any worry:D…**

**Henriette76- yeah sorry about him,, but he's leading to a couple of storylines!!:(**

**Charliefan- I'm afraid you might be right *tears***

**- haha I have HORRIBLE images of Robbo there with his little pinky finger trying to… Eww lol:D:D still had to laugh at his frustration though:D:Dx**

**Jsco81- I know poor Joey, but what doesn't kill us makes us stroner eh??:):)**

**Gunni- maybe maybe, who knows:D..**

**And for those of you who don't review *evil eyes* lol, please do, I'd really appreciate it!!:) x x x Big thanks to everyone above *cheesy grin* love you guuuuys!!:D x x**

"Charlie how long more until Joey comes back? It's just not the same around here without her. I really miss her you know" _I don't think she realises just how Joey not being here affects her mood…_

"Rubes, she said two months she didn't give an exact date yet I guess it depends on the weather really" Charlie raised her head to look across at her girl _not so little now thou… _"I miss her so much" she sighed "I can't wait to have her back in my arms" her last sentence was barely audible, but Ruby caught every word and the emotion that came with it.

"Yeah I'm sure that's not all your waiting for, sexathon here we go" she smirked at her own thoughts.

"Ruby" Charlie began sternly "What was that?"

_Oh shit. That wasn't my thoughts was it _"Eh Charlie I didn't mean to say it out loud, I'm sorry" _how embarrassing, we all know it's the truth but voicing it Ruby, geez what is up with you!_

Charlie stood up and placed her coffee mug in the sink, she slowly walked towards the door into the sitting room, half turning on her heels her gaze met Ruby's "But you know what Rube's, your dead right" she winked at her and continued into the room. _Sexathon definitely doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. Now isn't the time for raunchy thoughts Charlie, get ready for work…_

Charlie sat at her desk strumming her fingers on the desk._ Joey may be safe out at see, but there's no denying the fact Robbo's on the prowl. We have to catch him and get him put away before Joey gets back. It's too much of a coincidence him being here in Summer Bay. He must have motives, and I hope Joey isn't one of them… _Drawn away from her thoughts by the knock at her door Charlie looked up "Come in"

"Hey Angelo, what's the matter?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Senior, you haven't gotten out of that sordid mood since Joey left. Come out with us tonight, just for a couple at the Surf Club, Me, you, Watson and Fitzy and whoever else wants to come?"

"Thanks for the offer Angelo but I'd rather not, I'm going to stay here late and catch up"

"Charlie, come on, one drink won't do you any harm, we're all going to be there, let your hair down for the night, it'll do you good, we just want to help"

"Thanks Angelo, and I really appreciate it. Look I'll think about it ok?" She smiled up at him; he really was trying his best.

"Great, about 8:30, see you then"

"Hey Angelo can you send Watson on in please, thanks" _Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all, getting wasted sounds like a pretty good idea._ Charlie picked up her mobile; _Shit she still hasn't gotten any of my messages since she left, I knew reception would be bead, but not this bad._

"Senior, Rosetta said you were looking for me?" Watson was at the door leaning against the frame.

"Yeah I was just wondering if there are any leads on the Robbo case?"

"Actually I went down to the bay again this morning with Rosetta and interviewed Gibsy for a change, seeing as he is the last known person Robbo was see with. Gibsy said Robbo asked came looking for a job, they were over staffed at the time but he knew him form working in New Zealand, so of course he obliged. He was meant to leave a few weeks ago but he never turned up. Gibsy wasn't there himself the morning that trawler was meant to set sail, but Robbo never turned up apparently, his insurance forms were still there later that day unsigned. Gibsy said no one gets aboard with out signing them, so I don't know why he never turned up. That's the last he heard of him. Maybe he's moved on again?"

"I don't know Watson, it doesn't make much sense for him to look for a job, go to so much effort to get but, and then move away" _Things really don't add up. There's something missing here but what is it…_

"Yeah I know that's what I thought too, Gibsy seemed pretty annoyed with him over the whole thing, said he'd be in touch if he heard anymore from him. Where do you think we should go from here Senior?" _Charlie looks so uneasy, this really isn't her. She never get's involved in a case. Granted yesterday she thought Joey was on boars but all that was cleared up. I don't know why she's still looking worried._

"Senior… if there's something going on here we need to know as much as you do. This is a serious case and there's no need to tell you more people could be in danger if we don't have all the relevant information."

"No Watson, you know all you need to know, keep a look out for him and keep a car on patrol down by the docks. That's all" _He's definitely not out on a boat, and he doesn't seem to be around here, he must be gone, that's the only explanation._

_*******_

"Wow Charlie you look great, are you going somewhere tonight?"

"Yeah actually Leah I'm going up to the Surf Club for a while with a few guys from work, might make the night go a bit faster" _I still don't think this is a good idea… A drink does sound good though._

"Yeah girl, you need to get yourself out of the house, it's less than a month until Joey's back now right? At least you're on this side of it. It'll go much faster now" Leah had been great to her since Joey left, never putting in or out with her or complaining over her lack of contribution to the house.

"Yeah about three weeks now so, I'm really starting to look forward to it" a smile crept across her face, it always did whenever she though of Joey.

"I better head Leah, it's ten o'clock already I was meant to go down hours ago, I'll see you in the morning, can you tell Ruby there's no point in waiting up for me I'll catch up with her tomorrow" she leant over and kissed Leah's cheek before leaving the house and starting on her walk towards the Surf Club._ She really is a gem; she outs up with so much from us._

_***********_

"Angelo, enough with the shot's! My heads going all fuzzy"_ I should have eaten before we came out_

She bent down towards her bag under the table it was beeping frantically. _Reports; Joeys got my texts! Finally! Haven't heard anything since she's left. Whoa, ten, fifteen, twenty, thirty texts from her! They all say pretty much the same thing _"**Charlie, I love you so much, you are my baby, when I get home……;)" **_Oh Joey don't tease me I need you so bad. _**"I'm lying here in bed all alone, so lonely without you, wouldn't be bored if you were here…xxx J" **_Joey… Oh I want you… now… My want for you is so bad, I really don't think the alcohol helps babe, if you were here… What I wouldn't do to you…_

"Earth to Charlie" Angelo was tickling her.

"Angelo stop it" she giggled. Guys I'm going to head, I'm WAY over the limit I need a bit of fresh air to sober me up" she stumbled in her heels _why did I wear these shoes, going to be an interesting walk home… Oh Joey I can almost feel your skin on mine._

"Ok snap out of it Charlie, right your way too drunk to walk home alone, I'll walk with you, it'll do us both good to get the fresh air" _Calm down Angelo she has a girlfriends… Yeah a girlfriend how HOT is that!_

"Mmm my legs aren't working why not Watson?" _Am I really this drunk, oh god._

"Get out of here Charlie, go get some sleep" Watson was in hysterics watching Charlie stumble out the door.

**************

"Charlie you've got a very funny expression on your face, and if I didn't know better…" _I'd say you were…_

"Joey text me, god I want her so bad right now Angelo" she said her voice heavy with desire for Joey.

"Ha, so I was right!" he laughed unable to believe his guess was so accurate.

"See that spot over there" she pointed and giggled to a spot by the pier. "That my good friend is where Joey made love to me for the very first time" she knew she was drunk, and knew she'd really regret it in the morning but she was so full of love for Joey right now, nothing could stop her.

_That's so hot. She's so gorgeous, how can she tell me these things and not expect me to get heated up._

"Angelo, you've been so great to me, to Joey, you accepted us for what we are and didn't get all homophobic and embarrassed to be seen with us" she was now lying beneath the moonlight on the patch she had shown Angelo, and he was sitting beside her. She closed her eyes going with her body to relive that beautiful night, forgetting Angelo was beside her. She could feel Joey run her hand up her thigh and she smiled followed swiftly by a gasp, her fingers were toying wit the edge of her thong. Swiftly Brought back to reality by the probing behind her underwear; it felt too real to be a memory. _What the hell is going on_ she opened her eyes.

"Angelo what the fuck are you doing?!" She sat up quickly suddenly sober.

"I thought you wanted it Charlie, you were just lying there I-"

"You're a creep Angelo, I just told you that you've been a brilliant friend to us, I'm not into guys Angelo how DARE you take advantage of me like that" She was fuming, raging at his latest advancements.

"Charlie listen I'm so sorry I thought you wanted it too"

"No Angelo, you didn't, you're a selfish bastard just like the rest of them, I shouldn't have EVER trusted you, I never thought you were one of them Angelo I thought you really cared! We're done Angelo, and this" she paused for a deep breath "Will never be repeated to anyone, or I'll have you done for assault, you hear me?"

"Charlie please, this is my entire fault" he knew he was wrong there was no point trying to convince her otherwise. "I fully take the blame"

"Shut up Angelo, I brought you here tonight to share my special memories with you because you were such a good friend to me, get lost"

_How could he, he disgusts me… Joey, babe, I love you… I wish you were here, to hold me…_

_Oh Charlie what'll I do, I'll never be able to tell you… Will we ever be the same again…? Let me go home…_ Joey stared up at the sky, and after sometime seen their star, she hoped wherever this star shone upon Charlie, that she was having a far different time to her…


	13. Chapter 13

**Love the reviews thanks a million times over!!:):)**

**X x x**

"Well well well, easy knowing Joey's back in a few days" Aden jeered, "Someone's got a pep in their step."

Charlie was doing her morning run along the beach when she was interrupted by Aden's presence. "Hey Aden, sorry, I missed that" she smiled and gestured to the iPod headphones in her hand. "What were you saying?"

"Oh just how I think someone's coming back in a few days, hmm, I wonder who it could be? Let me think she lives with a vampire. OUCH!" Charlie punched him into the in the arm unable to keep a straight face at his statement. _Will he ever forget about that incident, if the guys at work heard I'd never hear the end of it? Not my fault she looked so god damn irresistible._

"Ok ok! Joey, I get it"

"Look at you! You're even smiling at her name, you're like a love sick puppy Charlie!" Aden bellowed. "You must be really missed her…" his tone changed becoming sincere.

"Yeah it's been pretty tough, I haven't heard much from her in the last week or so though, I know the reception out there is atrocious…" gathering her thoughts she took a deep breath "But I just can't wait to have her home, where she belongs!"

"I know Charlie, Belle used to always freak when I'd go out, she'd think we'd gone down or something. No Charlie don't even think like that of course Joey's fine, I'm sorry!" He noticed the immediate change in Charlie's facial expression. "Hey how about when she gets back, how about we throw a party, you know the usual gang, just for a few drinks. It'd be nice for us all to have a catch up. I'm sure everyone will be dying to see how Joey got on." _This will surely cheer her up, let her focus on something for the next few days; a party is always something to look forward to._

"Yeah Aden you're right I'm just going all paranoid" She reached out and touched his upper forearm "Joey would really like the idea of that, I'd really like to properly introduce her as my partner" she beamed at the thought "I'll mention it to her when she gets home, although I know she'll be delighted, thanks Aden, I better head though or we'll both be late for work. If I hear any more from Joey I'll be in touch." With that Charlie was sprinting towards the direction of the house cringing of the memory when she returned from her first encounter with Joey_ and to think I could have let her get away that easily, how stupid I can be sometimes…_

"**Babe, I'll be home in ten days, can't explain how much I need you right now. I hope you'll still love me when I get back xxx" **_Joey, of course I'll be here for you, what's all this about. _Charlie punched Joey's number into her mobile _it's dialling, it's actually dialling. _

"Babe! What's going on?" _I get to hear her voice. _"Joey you're going to have to speak up the line is dreadful I can hardly hear you" _Oh Joey…_

"Charlie I have so much to tell you, something … I didn't want to… couldn't hear him… I…" _**beep beep beep.**_

_Shit__! _ Charlie got to her feet somehow and ran out her office door. She glanced around hurriedly "Guys where's Watson she's supposed to fucking be on duty!"

"Senior I'm here, what's going on?" Upon hearing the commotion outside and the raised voice of Charlie, Watson fled her office out into the station reception.

"Watson I need to see you right away in my office" Watson followed Charlie inside and no sooner was the door closed Charlie broke down.

"It's Joey. She rang me there but the line went dead, something's happened to her. She mentioned something about someone coming and she couldn't hear them and then it happened. I knew something wasn't right it's that bastard Robbo, I know it! We need to get them back in from sea, right away"

"Charlie, you need to tell me everything right away before we can pursue this any further" Watson said sternly.

Charlie took a deep breath and began "In a nutshell, Joey was one of those kids abused by him. She told me it happened when she was a kid and he was a few years older than her. It all seems to make sense now; she hadn't seen him for years. Joey must be the reason he came to Summer Bay, I can only assume he was afraid she'd come forward because she's so much older now. He must have got someone to put the spook on her because he's name isn't on the list for that boat. I can't bear to think what's after happening. Enough with the time wasting no ok, we need to get them in, ASAP."_ Will she stop with the stupid questions I'm the senior here, what I say goes. Joey could be in further danger as we speak._

"I'll phone Gibsy and tell them the situation that we need to get the boat in right away. Do you want to tell the rest or shall I? Then we'll get them to look into the names on that list, I'll get Angelo to call and get the copy of the names" _Angelo _"And we'll cross reference them with any files related to Robbo, that'll be a start on things. I'll try and get them on radio and hope that we can get someone who's not involved in the situation."

"I'll tell them, best they hear it from me I suppose, thanks Watson lets get started, we can't afford to waste time here."

"Yes boss" _I hope Joey's ok, Charlie's never been so immersed in anyone before._

Charlie stood in the middle of the reception, all eyes were on her. "Ok guys, I need all your attention here. There's been an incident out on a trawler, with one of the workers. _How can I say her name and stay professional at the same time when something awful has taken place. _"It's my girlfriend, Joey Collins, she's been the victim of some sort of attack, we're lead to believe it's related to the child abuse case that's currently ongoing. Angelo ring the offices and get the names of people on board the same boat as Joey, then we'll need the rest of you to cross reference them for anything related to that abuse case, clear?"

"Yes, Senior" they all responded with confidence.

_Why is he approaching me _"Charlie, I'm so sorry about everything"

"Angelo now is most certainly not the time, we've got a high priority investigation underway here, and I suggest you do what's asked of you." Charlie shut the door of her office and kept trying Joeys mobile _come on Jo, pick up. I need you to try to be brave so hard right now…_

Watson opened the door to her office her face offered only complete sympathy for what her colleague was going through. "We contacted them through radio and the guy I spoke to seemed genuine, I said it was to do with their licence being expired so there'll be no questions asked until they dock. They're pulling at the nearest port and the police there will escort them here, or if it'd be quicker we can get there first and meet them when they arrive, which would probably be best… Charlie, she's going to be ok…"

"How's she going to be ok? I cant even begin to imagine what's after happening to her"_ these thoughts running through my head, these images I don't want to visualise but I know I'm going to have to face…_

Watson's phone began to ring, she took the call.

"Senior, they're pulling in up north, they'll be there in about eight hours, it takes at least that long to get there, if you want to be there, we better get going."

"Yeah I'll go, Watson, will you come, not just as a co-worker, but as a friend for moral support." Charlie looked so small right now, far from the strong persona she usually had.

"Of course, I'll drive, we'll keep the sirens on and we'll get there in no time." She gave Charlie a brief hug seeing her obvious pain. "Try not to worry; it'll only make things worse.

They arrived at the port roughly seven hours later and could see the boat approaching on the horizon. Everyone took their places and they were armed along with bulletproof gear aware that there was a gun on board for safety purposes, _if he got the hint of anything suspicious God only knows what could happen._

"Ok everyone, there's a police team going out in a speed boat to make sure everything stays calm and to assure safety for all on board. Buckton, I think its best you stay back, and keep your cool, we can't afford for any unnecessary stress ere."

"Yes detective if you think that's best." Charlie went along with this in a defeated tone.

Charlie looked at her watch; 7:20 she raised her head and looked out into the ocean, the boat was almost docked she could quite plainly see it now.

They were getting off board; she could see them getting off one by one. Each being cuffed for safety purposes then she saw him_. Robbo. How the_ _fuck did he get on board with out getting noticed, that doesn't matter right now._

Joey was last to get off... _Joey, my heart is in between stopping and going into overdrive._

Joey scanned the crowd anxiously searching for that familiar face; her only hope that things were going to be ok.

Charlie burst out from the crowd and Joey spotted her. Charlie stopped dead in her tracks and they seemed to be the only two in existence. Their eyes locked and this was it; the end of life as they knew it.

**The end.**

**Hahaha only messing story isn't over:D**


	14. Chapter 14

**AAAARRRGGGHHHH!!! I hate my lack of willpower….. I can't have Charlie and Joey in a story without loving each other… And its ruining my plans, *sighs***** :(:( :( x x x **

**Anyhow! Some bits might be disturbing, warning! I tried not to go into too much detail 'cause no one needs that. Enjoy:) x x **

Charlie ran passed the on lookers, when she reached Joey she stopped and Joey flung herself into Charlie's grasp. Oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around them they remained in each others arms for what felt like eternity, only to be separated by the detectives.

"Senior Constable Buckton, we need to take Miss Collins to the station for a statement" _god this isn't going to go down well… _

"You will do no such thing detective! Joey's been through enough the last few weeks, and I think it would be wise to wait until tomorrow until she has-"

"Buckton you know well a statement is most effective when taken right after an incident, try and remain professional here! To be quite frank, this has very little to do with you, this is gone higher than your level of expertise so I'd advise you to stick to what you know."

_How dare he, how bloody well dare he… _Charlie weaved her fingers in among Joeys and stared her superior straight in the face. "With all due respect Detective Daly, my girlfriend has had enough on her plate in recent times, she'll make a statement tomorrow in Summer Bay, now excuse us" Charlie took lead and walked away with Joey in tow.

"First I'm taking you home, and we'll take things from there" she turned slightly so she facing Joey. "I love you, and I promise you everything will be ok" _I wont try to even kiss her on the cheek, I think intimacy could be the last thing she needs for a while._

"Charlie how can you say everything's going to be ok?" Joey's voice trailed away, it was the first time she had spoken since she had been reunited with Charlie.

Charlie led her to the car and sat in the back set with her before answering her question and beginning on the journey home.

"Because I love you, and I might just be able to help you more than you think, just try and relax now, I'll hold you, nobody can get you while I'm around." Joey dissolved into the crook of Charlie's arm and fell asleep.

**********

Watson pulled up outside their house some eight hours later, Charlie was reluctant to wake Joey; her gut instinct told her reality wouldn't take long to come crashing down.

"Joey, wake up, it's only me, we're home now." The house was empty which was probably just as well seeing as it had totally slipped her mind to contact Ruby or Leah.

Charlie entered the sitting room, stopping, she turned to face her. Joey collapsed into Charlie's arms, as soon as they were within the privacy of their home. Her legs crumpled beneath her. Joey was weary; she had no resistance once she was in Charlie's arms. _All I can do is hold her, and let her vent… _She held her tightly against her chest until her aching sobs had become more subdued, and then guided her towards their bedroom. _The last thing we need is Rubes coming home wondering what this commotion is about. _Joey sat down on the edge of the bed and Charlie followed suit. They sat there in silence until Joey moved and curled into a ball on the bad facing away from Charlie. _Don't do this Joey_… She got up and walked to the other side of the bed and lay down beside her; they were now face to face. Joey kept her head bent low. _Please Joey, I'm begging you. _Charlie reached across the space between them not wanting to crowd Joey; she delicately raised Joey's head placing her forefinger under her chin, guiding her face towards her own. It took Joey a few moments but she eventually cooperated with Charlie's movements, and met her gaze. Charlie was the first to speak.

"Joey don't do this, don't shut me out…" it was a plea, and Joey could hear the desperation in her voice.

"What do you want from me Charlie?"

"To talk to me, and let me help you… Please Jo…."

_She's my __girlfriend; I need to let her help me. She's Charlie._

"Ok, what do you want to know?" _she needs to know everything; she's my only hope…_

"I think its best you start from the beginning" Joey took a deep breath and began her tale of hurt and abuse.

Twenty minutes later Charlie had gently directed Joey into her grasp. _I can't believe what she just told me, I knew it was what she'd say but… Somehow its different hearing her say it all. _"Charlie it hurt so bad, I though I was going to die" Charlie rubbed the hair from her face, and the tear stains from her cheeks.

"Joey you really need to go to the hospital, I'll hold your hand every step of the way, and I won't leave your side. We need to do this straight away Joey." _I hate pressing her, but we have to get over this before she can start healing emotionally._

"Charlie I can't, don't make me… please"

"Shhh Joey don't cry, please, look I'll ring Rachel, she'll come over and that'll be the first step… You need to do this Joey, I know you can."

"Your right, can I go get changed first?" _I don't mind Rachel, she's kind and caring, and I can do this._

Charlie leaned across and kissed Joey softly on the forehead "How about I'll run you a bath, and when you come out then Rachel will be here, does that sound like a plan?" _If I sound positive it might help, even if only the tiniest bit, anything is a start._

Joey looked up at Charlie "I'd be lost without you, and you're right, everything will be ok, he might have ruined my life once, but I'll be damned if I'll let him do it again"

_She smiled.__ Joey smiled! There is hope!_

"That's my Joey, we're in this together, I said it at the start Joey and I meant it. We'll get through this." Charlie stroked her face reassuringly before raising herself off the bed to get the bath read for Joey.

Once Joey was inside in the bathroom Charlie took out her mobile and rang Rachel.

_Twenty minutes, that'll __give her plenty of time to unwind, well as much as possible. _Charlie was in the middle of unpacking Joey's bag when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Rachel. Thank you so much for coming over, I know it's late, would you like a mug of coffee?" Charlie went over and gave her a hug.

"Yeah that would be great Charlie, thanks. Is everything ok, there's some commotion going on down at the station?" Rachel always only enquired out of kindness, never out of nosiness.

"Listen Rach, to cut things short Joey, my girlfriend was out on a fishing job, she got badly assaulted out there and we'd to get them to return to land. She's in a pretty bad state emotionally and couldn't hack going into the hospital today; I was just wondering could you give her a brief check over just to make sure she's in no real danger until a few days time when she's feeling better?" _Now that was a mouthful, quite a lot for her to take in, presuming she already knew Joey was her partner._

"Oh, Charlie, that's awful! I'm so sorry to hear that" She was genuinely concerned; she didn't have it in her to pretend otherwise. "Would you be able to be more specific about her assault Charlie, I know this must be hard enough for you considering but I'd like to know what I'm dealing without before I go into see her?"

Charlie lifted her eyes from the contents of her mug, to Rachel's face. "She was raped, about two weeks ago. She's a strong person emotionally but I believe we will get there eventually, but I can't do much to help her physically…"

Charlie turned around to see Joey approach from the bathroom in clean clothes, looking a lot fresher.

Rachel stood up and moved over to greet Joey. "Joey, I'm so sorry for everything you've been through, Charlie's explained things to me. Is there somewhere we can go to talk?"

_Talk about timing. _Ruby just walked into the kitchen, momentarily startled by Joey and Rachel's presence. "Joey! Your home!" Ruby made way to run towards her but Charlie held out her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks, she observed the similar expressions they all wore on their face _Something's wrong…_

"Rachel, you and Joey can go into my bedroom; I'll stay here and explain things to Ruby. Will you be ok Jo, I'll only be out here?" Charlie glanced anxiously over at Joey for approval.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I'll call you when we're finished" she turned to Ruby _the poor girl must be in shock, she's no idea what's going on. _"It's great to see you Rubes, can't wait to catch up."

When they disappeared into the bedroom Ruby slowly made her way over to where Charlie was standing.

"Charlie what's going on?" Ruby's voice was shaking; instinct told her things were in a mess.

Charlie enveloped Ruby in a hug then drew away slightly "Rubes something bad happened to Joey when she was out at sea, she had to come home. One of her co-workers badly assaulted her, she was raped." Ruby gasped in horror and began to cry softly "Oh Charlie what're we going to do? Poor Joey, she doesn't deserve this!"

"It's ok Rubes, shhh, we just have to be there for her, it's all we can do now" _we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if you'd some sense and kept her here in the first place, poor Ruby, she adores Joey…_

Charlie was coming out of Ruby's bedroom making sure she was asleep before she left when she seen Rachel sitting in the kitchen. She stood up when she seen Charlie.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?"

"Charlie, Joey received extensive internal injuries. She explained the bleeding since the attack and I'm certain that's due to a tear as her attack was quite brutal, since she carried on labour intensive work it didn't get a chance to heal. I've given her some antibiotics which will help it to heal without infection, that's all that could have been done with her in a hospital anyway. Other than that, physically she is fine. I also did an emotional evaluation on her, as rape victims are often quite vulnerable after an attack the way in which they go about dealing with things has a long lasting effect on how they will recover from it. Joey seems very good considering, all I can say is listen to her and I'm always only a phone call away, day or night, ok?"

"Thank you so much Rachel." Charlie couldn't contain the tears any longer. Rachel let her lie against her and cry until she was finished. "Charlie this is tough on you too but don't worry, I've seen a lot of people after cases like this and Joey really seems determined to get better, she doesn't want to dwell on it and she definitely had it in her to make a full recovery. If she's dealt with it and you're certain she has, and then move on. Charlie… If you feel it might help Joey deal with things you could share your own past, it might make her feel better to know you mean when you tell her you understand…"_ She could jump at me for saying this._

"Yeah thanks Rach, I'll think about it. I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know how things are." Charlie smiled affectionately at her. _We'll never be able to repay her for this…_

"Now go in and hold your girlfriend and I'll talk to you tomorrow, g'night"_ I hope the next few weeks are kind to them, they don't deserve this, not with Charlie's past._

"Bye Rach, and thanks again." Charlie closed the door quietly after her and went into her room; she curled in beside Joey without a word. Joey shuffled into Charlie's embrace and they both lay there in the silence and comfort of one another's love before they eventually let their tiredness take over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Funkyshaz- I also hope they get through it! But even I don't know:(:D**

**Hentriette76- very kind review! Again, I want them to be ok aswell!**

**JarlieFanEver- I Love them too, and you should write one, please! *grins***

**Jsco81- It'll be worth it all some day, she'll be a much better person because of it, promise;)**

**Lomac3- thank you :):):) and remember what I said to you lol:P:P*winks***

**Kgirl36- thanks:) I love the sensitive Charlie!**

**Dreaminorm- very kind words! Pleaseeee update.. Or I'll stop! :P hahaha it's actually killing me, I end up giving in cause I want them to just love each other:D sad or what:D**

**Skater11- thanking you, was a tough one to write so I kept thinking 'so if that was me' lol**

**Gunni11- I know, I feel so sorry for them (I know I'm the one doing it to them, but still lol) but it definitely deepens their relationship:) thanks ;)**

**Charliefan- thanks for the review, I'm sure you'd do an even better job yourself, give it a shot?:P**

**Everyone….. Please pleeeeeeease either write a story, we all have to start somewhere, or if you have stories, update them. There's not as much Jarlie as there was before *tears* and we simply cant have that :) enjoy x x x x Thanks again for the support:)**

Charlie crept out of the room the next morning, taking care not to wake Joey; she hadn't moved from her embrace during the night so Charlie carefully tucked the blankets around her body so she wouldn't miss the comfort. Ruby, Leah and Aden were sitting at the kitchen table when Charlie came in. _I thought I'd be first up_, she quickly glanced at the clock above the door, _6:30 why are they up already? _She blushed peering down at her bare legs, _I'm here standing in nothing but an oversized t-shirt. _She was the only one who took any notice.

Aden stood up and walked over to her. "Charlie I'm so sorry to hear what's happened to Jo, is she ok? That creep I've worked with him once before and he's a complete chauvinist prick." He leaned in to hug her and Charlie allowed herself to be held in his embrace.

"Thanks Aden, she's still asleep so I'm not sure how she is today. Yesterday was awful though, I won't pretend it wasn't."

Once he had let her go she went over and poured herself a mug of coffee from the decanter and rested her weight against the dishwasher. "How come you are all up so early?" _Ruby has to be almost surgically removed from the bed most mornings and Leah usually didn't get up until VJ demanded her to._

"Charls you think we could sleep knowing how serious things are with Joey? She's part of this family and we all care so much about her." _Ruby did make a lot of sense; sometimes that girl has her head so screwed on._

Leah rose from her chair and stood in front of Charlie; she reached out and placed her arm on Charlie's. "Love I'm really sorry about what's happened to Joey, I heard some rumours down at the Diner last night but didn't think anything of them because I didn't think Joey was due home for another few days. When I got home Ruby's door was open so I went in, when I seen how upset she was I knew they weren't just rumours." Leah moved over to refill her own coffee mug. "Aden had text Ruby in the mean time so he arrived shortly after I did."

"Guy's I'm so sorry I forgot to contact you, I didn't even think to call Ruby. Everything was all over the place once Joey and I arrived back here. Rachel came over to examine her, she was in no state to leave the house I think it would have done her more harm than good." _My poor baby, _Charlie closed her eyes recalling yesterdays events' she needed to create a barrier to prevent the tears from falling.

"Charlie, why did Robbo attack her? He seems to have gone to great lengths to ensure he got on that boat and it was Joey he would attack. It's all a bit too much just to be a coincidence; he must have been preying on her?" Aden was no fool; he knew all the formalities needed to get aboard a boat for an extended trip.

"I might as well tell you, you'll hear it through the vine anyway eventually. We've been looking for Robbo with a while, it came up by Joey was away." She paused, embracing herself for the next part of her explanation "He abused Joey when she was a kid, and he's got a court case coming up related to the abuse of two other kids. From what we gather he was afraid Joey would speak up too and then he wouldn't stand a chance seeing as he was so young when he started harming kids, it wouldn't help in his defence. My personal thought is he wanted to put the spook on Joey, didn't think things would get this far, but they did and now he's going way for a very long time." She looked Aden in the eye "And I will personally see to that." Her tone had turned bitter, and Aden nodded in silence. _This is tough on Charlie; she needs someone to be there for her, Joey's gong to need her so much, Charlie will need support from somewhere._

Charlie glanced up at the clock again "Guys I hope you don't mind but I'm going to go back into Joey, I don't want her to wake up alone."

Aden stood up to leave "Yeah sure Charlie, tell her I was asking for her, and I won't call over until she's ready to see people. Charlie if you ever need someone to turn to, I am here, I do understand what both of you are going through" Charlie smiled over at him, _Aden understood only too well, not everyone in the town knows about his past, but he had needed a familiar face to talk to hen making his statements last year. _Leah and Ruby shared looks of shock, looking from Charlie to Aden and back again.

"Thanks Aden, Joey would be delighted to see you, and I'll keep that in mind" Aden said his goodbyes to Leah and Ruby and returned home.

"Charlie, I never knew about Aden but I can only presume?" Ruby was both shocked and upset at the same time, _she still has so much to learn._

"You'd be surprised Ruby, we all have a past" _Christ Charlie keep your mouth shut!_

"You two should try and get some sleep, Rubes you don't need to go to school tomorrow, I think it would be best if you stayed at home. Joey would really appreciate it. See you later guys"

Charlie crept into their bedroom on her tippy toes, being as cautious as possible not to disturb Joey. She walked over to her side of the bed and glided under the covers, resuming her original position letting the warmth from Joey soak through her. Joey turned and was facing Charlie, her eyes still remaining closed "You smell like coffee" she whispered softly into the miniscule space between them. Charlie stared into her face and smiled. Somehow Joey sensed Charlie smile and opened her eyes. Charlie had her hands resting on the pillow beside her face; Joeys hand rose from under the blanket and captured them in hers. "Charlie you're so cold! Move over closer, that's it"

"Thank you babe, I feel warmer already" Charlie whispered as Joey placidly rubbed her lips over Charlie's fingers, entwined in her own. "Aden called over a while ago, to see how you were doing" Charlie searched Joey's face for some indication of how she felt.

"He said to text him whenever if you want to talk, and won't visit until you're ready" Joey leaned her head in to rest against Charlie's "Yeah I'll text him later on, he can call over when your gone to work"

"Joey, I'm taking a leave of absence, if you think you can get rid of me that easily you've another thing coming"

Joey giggled "I wouldn't want to get rid of you, not now, not ever" Charlie smiled back at her, _maybe she really is going to be ok. _"Besides, I think I could just about get used to lying here with you all day, just the two of us and nobody else"

_She hasn't lost her sense of humour anyway._ "After today the world is ours! We can lounge about and relax, sound good to you?" Charlie tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, _give her something to see beyond today._

"After today…" Joey breathed heavily as Charlie tightened her grip on Joey's hand. "Yeah, after today, I'll be fine then we can get a DVD?"

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it already. So… What time do you want to go make the statement at?"

"As soon as possible, get it over with then try and put it behind us, thing's seem brighter already when I'm here with you" Charlie blushed, _she can still make me blush like a teenager._

"Look at you you're blushing! Charlie don't be so modest, you're wonderful and amazing and…" _Why did she sound completely down hearted at the end, _Charlie panicked and Joey sensed she had completely tensed in the bed.

"And what Joey?" Charlie asked meekly afraid of the response she would get. Joey sighed and then burst out laughing.

"And… aaaaaall mine"

"Joey you're so mean! I was afraid you were gonna say but not good enough for you!" Charlie leaned forward and kissed Joeys forehead "You do know you have this amazing hold over me to make my heart flip, and beat faster and slower all at once, you little minx" Joey giggled, she loved when Charlie spoke like this to her.

"I'm getting up though, before Rubes takes all the hot water." Charlie leapt out of the bed to get clothes to change into; she bent down to take a pair of shorts out of the drawer. Joey had sat up in the bed and was watching Charlie from behind.

"Charlie that's my knickers you're wearing!"

Charlie stood up and turned around to face Joey; she pulled up the t-shirt and looked down. "Hey would you look at that! I sure am!" she laughed again at Joey's quirky humour.

"Give them back, I want them!" Joey tried to keep a straight face but the corners of her mouth were under pressure.

"Fine" Charlie snapped in mock disgust, she kept her eyes locked with Joeys. She put her fingers behind the elastic and eased them down past her hips then kicked them off; picking them off the floor she tossed them up onto the bed. "Here you go, happy?"

Joey looked Charlie up and down "delighted" she stuttered before they both burst out laughing, Joey keeping her eyes locked on Charlie at all times. Charlie went over to the door opening it gently she peeked out the gap "I think the coast is clear" she whispered giggling turning to look at Joey, who had her eyes fixed on Charlie's bare bottom.

"Hey you in the bed! Stop ogling my sexy ass!"

Joey's cheeks turned puce and she giggled, "Sorry can't help it when you're flashing your cheeks in my face!" Charlie stuck her tongue out at her and resumed searching the hallway "Coast is clear, I'm off!"

Joey had snuggled back under the duvet when she heard a screaming coming from the hall, she hopped out of the bed and went out.

"CHARLIE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF WEARING CLOTHES?!" Ruby was shrieking like a lunatic from the hall, Joey sneaked back into the bedroom before Ruby seen her; laughing hysterically.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, Ruby was still scowling at Charlie; letting her and Joey to exchange secret glance both trying hard to remain serious.

"There was no need to flash your bits Charlie, people wear clothes nowadays!"

"Ruby I didn't know you were here, I said I'm sorry it wont happen again plus it's Joeys fault so don't blame me" _Joey's got another thing coming if she thinks she's being left out of this!_

"Don't just try and shift the blame Charlie, I only live here! Anyhow, I'm out of here before you start going all nudey on me again!" Ruby walked over to where Joey was sitting and gave her a kiss on the forehead "It's great to have you back, best of luck with the statement; I'll see you later on"

"Goodbye Ruby?" Charlie called.

"Yeah bye Charls" Ruby called from outside.

"I don't think it's only my heart you've captured Miss Collins, I think I may have competition for yours!" Joey stood and Charlie took her hand, knotting their fingers together.

"My heart has only one name engraved on it, and that's yours" she smiled at Charlie and kissed her cheek before they made their way out the door.

They arrived at the station half an hour later deciding to walk. Watson spotted them from the desk and came over to them "Joey how're you doing? I was worried about you." _So strange to see Charlie here in her everyday clothes, ironic how she's usually the person to deal with the victims, now it's her girlfriends the victim. She looks so relaxed and comfortable though, very different than when she's here on duty,_ Watson observed as she looked down at the two girls hands, fingers entwined.

"I'm much better now thanks, Charlie's been great. Once I've this done with we can all move forward?"

"That's really great to hear Joey, if you want to go wait in interview room two we'll be ready for you in a few minutes. Charlie you can take her in if you want?" She smiled at Charlie, wanting to make things easier for them in anyway possible.

Charlie stepped forward, nearer to Watson. "Watson would you do the interview, I don't want Angelo near her, could you do it alone?"

"Of course, that's no problem, I'll just get the paper work and I'll be with you then."

Charlie guided Joey over to the interview room reserved for them. "Charlie why don't you want Angelo near me?" Joey asked slightly uneasy.

_Shit. Just let it blow over Charlie _"I just though you'd rather it was a woman officer taking your statement, Watson's the best there is and Angelo can be rather pushy sometimes"

"Ok, will you wait here for me?"

_She bought it. _"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." She kissed Joey on the cheek and hugged her tightly before Watson came.

"Ready Joey? This should take about half an hour if you want to wait Charlie?"

"I'm not moving anywhere" She smiled up at Joey as they closed the room door.

Half an hour later Joey emerged from the room, looking slightly timid, but stable. Charlie rose from the bench she was sitting on and reached out for Joey's hand; which Joey gladly accepted. Watson followed soon after "Ok, now that we have your statement it shouldn't take more than a few weeks to process, it's pretty clear Robbo's going to be locked away for a long time. When we hear more I'll let you know Charlie, I hope you feel better soon Joey." she smiled genuinely at the couple and walked away.

Charlie and Joey left the station and were on their way home when Joey suddenly stopped and turned into Charlie, she slowly raised her head to look up into Charlie's face. "Kiss me Charlie" she whispered. Charlie lifted her free hand and placed it softly on Joey's cheek; she gently leaned in and lowered her face to meet Joeys. Charlie tenderly placed her lips on Joeys and they stood there for a few moments before they broke apart, smiling at one another. They both wrapped their arm around the others waist and continued walking, Joey left her head settled on Charlie's shoulder, pulling herself tighter into her side when she heard Charlie whisper "I am so proud of you, and I love you very much."

"I love you too… Even if you are a knickers stealer" They giggled at their own private joke enclosed in their mutual love, and resumed on their walk home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the AMZING reviews!! All positive for once, so thanks, great encouragement to write some more!:) thanks *blushes* x x x x x x x**

Two weeks later Charlie and Joey had settled into the routine of Charlie being present around the house a lot more. They rarely left the bedroom before one in the afternoon, both eager to lie in the others arms for as long as possible until the rumbles in their stomachs became too much to bear.

Charlie woke first moaning out loud as she looked down;_ another night of greedy guts hogging the covers, it'll be all her fault when I get pneumonia._ Charlie gingerly sat up in the bed and wobbled over to the window, she opened then window wide, shivering as she did so; it was freezing. _I'm so evil _she giggled quietly not wanting to wake Joey, _well not just yet._ She eased herself back onto the bed and carefully unravelled Joey from the sheets and took them all for herself, _that'll teach her_, she giggled as she turned away from Joey and closed her eyes knowing full well she wouldn't get any more sleep. Five minutes later she heard Joey stir in her sleep; _perfect._

"Charlie gimme some blanket I'm freezing" Joey mumbled hoarsely. Charlie ignored her pretending to be asleep. "Charlie, come on, share" Joey added with a little more determination this time.

She opened her eyes and could see Charlie shaking, she sat up and pulled the sheets down off Charlie's head "What's so funny smart arse?" Joey tried to sound angry, but she could never quite get the tone right with Charlie. Joey felt a shiver run down her spine and only then did she notice the window was wide open "Oh you are so dead Charlie, she caught the sheets with all her strength and pulled them off Charlie and snuggled deep within them leaving only her head visible.

"You look like a giant marshmallow! Come on Jo you had the sheets all night, my turn now, I was freezing!" Charlie tried to plead with her but she knew once Joey was in a giddy mood she didn't stand a chance.

"Well if you tried wearing decent pyjamas you wouldn't be so cold!" Charlie looked down at her bare body, she only ever wore her knickers to bed "Joey you know I hate wearing pyjama's they make me all claustrophobic!" She flopped down on the bed "But fine, if you want me to wear pyjama's I'll have a big pair on tonight ok? And my bed my rules!"

"Don't be so narky Charles" Joey giggled prodding her in the ribs "Awh babe I'm sorry, here have some blanket, peace offering?"

"Not good enough" Charlie stated "I'm getting up" Charlie grabbed her silk robe from the wardrobe and went into the kitchen to pour herself a large mug of coffee. Ruby presented herself soon after, and then Joey.

"Soooo.. What's with the tension in here?" Ruby said chirpily eyeing both Joey and Charlie.

"Joey took all the blankets in bed last night, I was freezing…" Charlie looked up at Joey and Ruby, then burst out laughing "Ok, sorry I know how ridiculous that sounds now, I needed my caffeine and well… I was cold."

Joey's expression remained taut, and she left them room, not before winking at Ruby from a view Charlie couldn't see.

_Shit, I should be more sensitive around her what was I thinking. _Charlie knocked gently on the bedroom door "Joey I'm sorry, can I come in?" After receiving no reply Charlie eased the door open and peered inside; Joey was no where to be seen. Charlie stepped into the room and heard the door bang shut behind her, sending her straight into cop mode. She quickly spun around all her senses on alert; she relaxed instantly to see Joey lying against the door in hysterics.

"Oh Charlie you crack me up!" _She's so cute, damn it I love her so much._

"Joey you scared me I thought I'd really upset you!"

"I'm sorry you're just so hot when you're feisty!" _too true, when I seen her standing there getting all fiery, I couldn't have Ruby present a moment longer._

"You're so devilish Joey Collins!" Charlie eyed her, both still in the same positions; she surveyed Joey through half closed eyes. _Two can play at this game_.

"So!" Charlie recomposed herself, "What do you want to do today? I was thinking about going for a trek?" Charlie tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible, she smiled inwardly when she seen Joey's face dropped.

"Oh, well if you want to I guess, I think I'll stay here though" Joey moved from the door and sat on the bed. When Charlie didn't respond Joey looked up to see her biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing aloud. Joey rose from the bed and using her finger she directed Charlie up against the wall. "Haha very funny CHARLIE! You are not leaving this room today, let alone go trekking where wolves and all sorts could get you." Charlie laughed at the probability of her statement.

"In that case let's get back into bed, with blanket sharing this time please Miss!" Charlie took her hand and dragged her into bed behind her; they both snuggled into each other.

"I love this Charlie, just us and no one to interfere, I could laze around here all day long, and be content for the rest of our lives" Joey was lying into Charlie's shoulder and fiddled aimlessly with her fingers. She turned her head around and smiled up at Charlie.

"Mmmm I know only too well, that would be until reality came crashing down."

"True, however lets enjoy it while it lasts" she rolled over so she was now lying on her tummy she reached up and pressed her lips against Charlie's. Charlie let herself be kissed by Joey and then pulled away slightly and kissed her on the tip of her nose. Joey settled her arm on top of Charlie's chest and placed her chin upon her arm. "Charlie" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Mmmm?" Charlie's gaze remained fixed on the white, blank ceiling.

"Charlie, look at me?" Joey's voice sounded much stronger than she felt. Charlie raised her head and put her arm behind it for support.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"Joey I just did?" Charlie said calmly trying to blow it off.

"Charlie you know what I mean, you haven't kissed me properly since I came back from… From being out at sea." _Why won't she just admit it? It's as plain as day she's being avoiding me. _

"Joey I don't want to pressure you, you had a horrific time and I don't want to make things worse by getting too physical with you. I thought just cuddling would be best for you for a while." _I only have her best interests at heart, but it suddenly seems that I've done the wrong thing._

"Charlie I didn't realise… I assumed you thought I was dirty, used goods." _I should have known Charlie would never think something like that, I'm so embarrassed.._

"Joey, you are only dirty in the naughty sense of the word, I would never think that of you! What happened is not your fault, it's the complete opposite. You know that right?" _Oh god, please don't let her go backwards._

"I know Charlie, don't worry" Joey smiled lovingly up at Charlie. "Soooo… I guess that means you could kiss me anytime soon. It would be appreciated f you could hurry your ass up a bit"

Joey didn't need to press the situation any further. Charlie had shuffled down in the bed so her face was now in line with Joey's they were both on their side facing into one another. Charlie leaned in and opened her mouth slightly, Joey had her eyes closed waiting in anticipation for Charlie's lips for to close in on her own. She could feel the heat from Charlie's breath, but when Charlie's lips didn't follow she opened her eyes to see Charlie only millimetres from where she wanted her.

"Now is not the time for teasing" she raised her arm and using the palm of her hand she pressed against Charlie's neck causing their lips to collide, Joey didn't spare any time in opening her mouth letting Charlie to follow suit.

Their first kiss in three months. Charlie massaged her tongue around Joey's slightly sucking on it, pulling it deeper into her mouth. _This is the most sensual kiss ever, _Charlie thought.

Five minutes later she pulled back, breathless and overwhelmed with love for the woman beside her, Joey was the first to speak "Charlie, that was the single most amazing kiss ever."

Charlie giggled "Your speaking all funny Jo" Joey blushed but it wasn't visible as her face was already rosy.

"Can you blame me Charlie? Now I remember exactly why I fell in love with you."

"And why's that?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Let me show you" Joey purred softly. This time she didn't hesitate in showing the fire Charlie cause within her. She pressed her mouth hard against Charlie's stroking her tongue against her lovers. She took Charlie's bottom lip between her teeth and sucked hungrily on it bringing her to inhale both loudly and deeply. A low husky groan escaped Charlie's open mouth. Joey delved back into Charlie's mouth before her need for oxygen became too much, she pulled away and snuggled into Charlie's chest.

"I have to argue with you Joey, I think THAT was the best kiss ever" _I know what's going to come next, more payback-_

"Who's got a funny voice now Charls? You sound like a teenage boy!" Joey beamed, happy with herself for causing such emotions in Charlie.

"Shut up and kiss me already woman!" Charlie laughed knowing Joey wouldn't need a second prompt.

********

Ruby arrived home from Xaviers late that night and the house was in darkness, she knocked quietly on Charlie's door and pushed it open; Charlie and Joey were knotted around each other in a deep slumber, Ruby backed out of the room gently and closed the door in smiling, she stood outside the door a moment, overcome with them love between Charlie and her girlfriend. She got ready for bed and when she snuggled up in her blankets, she became certain of one thing; _Love. Is. Love._


	17. Chapter 17

**Gunni11- Thanks, getting more confidence with each chapter, I hope you like this one.**

**Summer009- hehe I know how sweeeet!**

**- Exactly all homophobes burn in hell muahaha:D (along with H&A writers if they never bring Joey back)x**

**Jsco81- I love it too, for a while I want them to be content with the little things, cuddles and stuff.. Well.. That is until I can't resist any longer:D lol**

**Funkyshaz57- I figured Joey had been through more than enough without problems between Charlie….. for the time being anyway:P**

**MissToastie- I know our lovely CJ aren't they the cutest:D expecting an update from you nice and swiftly *nods*x**

**Charliefan- Thank you! Exactly, take more than stupid H&A writers to deflate our spirits lol:)**

**This has been by far my favourite Chapter to write, so enjoy:) :)**** Thanks to you loyal peeps:) This is for ye x x**

It was Sunday evening ten days later and Charlie had just gotten up (and Joey not too long before that), Leah was sitting on a single chair watching TV, with Joey on the double chair and Ruby was lying on the ground reading a magazine. Ruby had gone to stay at Miles' for the night to keep Ollie company. This had become the usual Sunday routine with the last few weeks, recent events had taught them all to relax a bit more and be content with what they had. Charlie was the last to wake and plodded along into the sitting room and sat on the seat beside Joey.

"Charlie where did you get those ridiculous pyjamas?" Leah asked trying to keep a straight face.

"These?" Charlie asked innocently pointing down at her attire, ignoring the glances she was receiving from Joey. "These are an investment; I need to them prevent me from getting hypothermia."

"Charlie you have never worn pyjamas for as long as I can remember." Ruby peered up over the top of her magazine. "Look at the state of them!" She sat up to get a proper view. _White with big roses, what is that woman playing at._

"Yeah they are fairly sexy alright, Joey doesn't like them though, she thinks they cover up too much of my gorgeous body don't you Jo? She spends every night trying to tear them off me" Charlie turned to face Joey, now all eyes were on her.

She burst out in a fit of laughter "Charlie dear I hate to break it to you, but the only reason I was trying to take them off you was because they made me want to puke by just looking at them, I was having nightmares, I had visions of them eating me in my sleep!"

"Well, there is a very simple solution to that Jo darling, share the sheets. Then bye bye sexy pj's" _I just love when she gets cheeky, _Charlie glared at her, smirking as she did so.

"Nah, I think I'll just keep my eyes closed in the bedroom from now on, I can handle that" Joey stated proudly, knowing full well this would agitate her.

"Fair enough" Charlie sighed "Colleen said she could get me another pair if I wanted…"

"You WHAT Charlie?!" Leah exclaimed; the other two were overcome with shock.

"Yeah well I needed to know where I could get my hands on such sensual garments, Colleen was delighted to be of such assistance, she thought I was straightening up, if I remember correctly she said something along the lines of 'This is exactly what a woman your age should be wearing to bed Senior Constable, not those skimpy lezzy strap ons'"

"Oh god, Charlie are you serious?" Ruby had tears pouring down her face while Joey and Leah were clutching their stomachs.

"Dead serious! She got all worked up then when I said 'I think you mean strappy ONES Colleen, not strap ons' to which she replies 'Oh yes Senior Constable Butchton, I am sorry'. Needless to say she didn't comment any further" Charlie had now joined in with the laughter.

"I can't believe it. What a character, that woman digs herself more holes than she can deal with" Joey started trying to recompose herself. "Actually, I can believe it, nothing she says or does surprises me anymore."

"Senior Constable Butchton, bloody brilliant if you ask me!" _Good ole Colleen,_ Ruby thought before resuming where she had left off with her magazine.

"Guy's I'm hungry, who wants to order take out?"

"Maybe you wouldn't be so hungry Charlie if you had gotten up for breakfast, AND lunch even?" Joey jeered.

"Yeah yeah well this is on me but don't worry if you have such objections you don't have to eat anything!" Charlie stuck her tongue out giddily at Joey.

"Ah I never said that now Charls! So what are we getting?"

"Pizza!" Ruby chimed.

"Yeah I think pizza too" Leah added.

Charlie turned to Joey and raised an eyebrow "That suit you?"

"Yeah sounds great." Joey smiled back.

"Ok we'll call it in there and get it delivered, two large ham cheese and pineapple pizza's and chips so yeah?"

"Yup."

"Yeah"

"Perfect"

"Cool, I'll call it in so seeing as ye are so eager to do it" Charlie chuckled going into her bedroom to get her phone to call in the order. After the call she stripped off and rooted in her wardrobe to find something to wear, she grabbed a lose tracksuit bottoms and plain singlet and turned to throw them onto the bed.

"WHOA! Jesus Christ Jo, I nearly shit my pants!" Charlie tried to catch her breath and slow her heart rate.

"Ha! Your cop sense must be in snooze mode?" Joey giggled; she knew how to get on Charlie's nerves.

"Yeah well you tend to have that effect on me!" Charlie sat down on the bed near where Joey was lying.

"What the whole shitting in pants thing or cop radar being on the blink?" Joey laughed.

"Very funny, the latter Miss Collins" Joey kneeled behind Charlie to tie her bra for her.

"I believe this is the first time you've tied it for me?" Charlie beamed; even though Joey was behind her she could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yeah, I must say I rather undoing it. Don't like tying it. I think you should leave it off actually" They both eyed her white singlet on the bed beside them and laughed.

"Joey you are a shady lady!" Charlie declared her voice laden with mock disgust, while images of a braless Charlie in the white top filled Joeys head.

She leant over Charlie's shoulder and let their lips lock, Charlie responded with as much passion as her lover initiated.

"Someone's hungry" Joey mumbled into Charlie's mouth.

"Just as well" Ruby announced, standing in the door frame "food's here, and put on some clothes please I want to eat without puking over Joey gawping at you!" Ruby guffawed before making her way back into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later their plates were cleared. Leah was lying back on the single chair and Ruby was sprawled out on the floor her head propped up on a cushion. Charlie and Joey were lying at opposite ends of the double sofa with their legs tangled, the TV on in the background.

"I'm just going to ring Miles, see how Veej is getting on, I won't be long" Leah said.

Charlie and Joey were both focused on where their feet met at the centre of the sofa, rubbing up against the others. Charlie could feel the heat from Joey's foot penetrate through her sock, and onto her shin as Joey rubbed her foot up the leg of Charlie's tracksuit pants.

"Hey guys want to have a quiz?" Ruby asked half heartedly still skimming through the pages of her magazine. Upon getting no response she lifted her head "Guys! Stop playing footsy will you? Cannot you not keep your hands, or feet for that matter, off each other?" Ruby interrogated.

Leah came in at that moment with three bottles of beer in hand. She passed two to Charlie, who handed one down to Joey.

"So what have I missed apart from these two playing footsy?" Charlie and Joey failed to listen.

"Yeah there's no point in trying, they won't stop… Charlie!"

"What?" Charlie sounded frustrated at having been interrupted.

"We're going having a quiz ok?" Ruby stated firmly this time.

"Cool, what about?" Leah enquired easily, sipping on her beer.

"It's called" Ruby began, scanning the title in the magazine "The Ultimate Orgasmic Quiz" she smiled up at her audience as Leah spat out her beer.

"Ruby! What sort of stuff do you read at all!" Charlie snapped bending down trying to grasp the magazine out of her sister's grasp, but Ruby rolled over and was now too far away for Charlie to reach her.

"Relax Charls!" Ruby sighed, c'mon it'll be fun. "I expect you and Joey to get full marks anyway if the sound effects are anything to go by, _even if there hadn't been any in recent weeks._

"Yeah and you better fail, very badly!" Charlie replied causing Leah and Joey to laugh at the bickering between the two.

"Fine, start so." Joey's statement took them all by surprise.

"I'm easy" Leah added neutrally not wanting to get involved wit the dispute.

Ruby smiled angelically up at Charlie "Fine, go on"

Ruby smiled to herself, delighted with the power she held over her sister "Ok, first question 'What is the percentage of women that can M.O?'"

"What?" all three said in unison.

"Multiple orgasm, gosh guys! Joey, Is it a-99% b-1.2% or c-27%?" Ruby asked putting on her best imitation of Anne Robinson from the Weakest Link.

"A-99%" Joey said confidently, kicking Charlie in the leg causing her to blush fiercely.

"I agree" Charlie said timidly.

"I think c-27%" Leah added.

"Charlie and Joey you are correct, surprise surprise!" Charlie and Joey knew there was no point even tackling Ruby on the issue; they'd only bury themselves deeper. "Ok, next question 'Leah, a woman is 30% more likely to orgasm if she a-eats more oily fish, b-wears socks during sex or c-owns a pet?"

"Haven't a clue, ah, a-eats more oily fish?"

"Nope! Wears socks in bed!"

Joey looked over at Charlie and mouthed 'Must try that one', Charlie stifled a giggle.

"Ok Charlie your turn, hmmm ok 'The longest recorded orgasm lasted how long, a-two days, b- forty three seconds, or c- twenty five seconds?'"

"Definitely c-twenty five seconds! Only kidding, but going by past experiences I'd have to say b-forty three seconds!" Charlie tried to keep a straight face knowing Ruby's outburst would be soon to follow.

"Charlie you're gross, I'm going to bed I think I'm going to vomit!" Ruby manoeuvred herself to stand up and discarded her magazine on the ground, then turned to smile at Charlie and Joey "I'm only half serious, although I didn't need to know that! I however have school in the morning so I better hit the hay, I'll see you guys tomorrow" she turned to Leah "G'night Leah, and I'd advise you do the same if you want to be spared from any more details of their lurve making sessions" she half turned and wiggled her tongue at Charlie before scampering off down the corridor.

"What a cheeky little git!" Charlie was astounded.

Leah was laughing only guessing at what signal Ruby had made to Charlie "I am going to follow though, I have to collect Veej in the morning to get him ready for school." She put her empty beer bottle down on the table near her.

"Leah don't let us put you out?" Joey asked genuinely "I have to go to bed soon anyway, I have that hospital check up in the morning" Charlie rubbed her leg softly against Joey's.

"No really guys, I'm wrecked anyway, best of luck with that tomorrow Joey, I'm sure everything will be fine." She smiled wholeheartedly over at Joey. "Give me a call when you come out ok? Night Charlie" Leah left the room and followed the path Ruby had taken.

Charlie leaned across and took Joeys small hand in hers "Want to go to bed Hun?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice, come on" Joey stood up and took Charlie's hand and guided her into the bedroom. Charlie lay down on the bed, puzzled why Joey wasn't doing the same. She remained silent and observed Joey. Joey was searching around the room, _where did she put those disgraceful pyjamas._

"Charlie close your eyes" she giggled. Charlie pretended to do so, but continued watching Joey. She had taken her pyjamas and was making her way towards the window, Charlie opened her eyes fully when she heard the latch of the window open; but it was too late; Joey had thrown her pyjama's out into the cool night.

"Joey what are you doing now I'll have to go out and get them?" Charlie shrieked.

"Charlie if you go out that door I will lock you out and never let you back in, nightwear of that sort will NEVER enter this bedroom again, am I clear?" Joey giggled.

"Clear as day!" Charlie beamed "but, what am I meant to wear to bed now?" she asked innocently "and does that mean you'll share the blankets with me?

"I think you should go back to what you used to wear, and I'll try my best to share with you" she grinned as she crawled up the bed beside where Charlie was lying.

"Great, but I never wore anything to bed?" Charlie was slightly confused as to what Joey meant.

Having undressed Charlie while they were talking she now pulled her under the blankets and nestled into her side.

"Exactly." Joey whispered as she closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy, and to the new readers and subscribers, please review:)**** (the regulars never fail lol) x x**

"Sleeping Beauty, wake up" Charlie said lightly as she rubbed the hair from Joey's face.

"What time's it?" Joey's voice was groggy from sleeping.

"It's just after one and you've got the appointment in the hospital at three" Charlie replied softly, as Joey stretched in the bed.

"Well if the tale goes correctly then I think sleeping beauty needs true loves first kiss to wake?" She giggled having snuggled into a ball facing Charlie who was sitting beside her on the bed.

"It may not be the first, but it certainly is true love" Charlie purred leaning in and pecked Joey softly on the lips.

"And THAT'S supposed to wake me up? It nearly made me fall back to sleep!" Joey giggled causing Charlie to frown slightly.

"Fine, be prepared to never be able to fall asleep again so" Charlie announced before lunging towards Joey, mouth open she allowed her to tongue explore within the depths of Joeys mouth. She rolled onto her back pulling Charlie on top. Using her hands she raised herself off Joey. "Someone's awake now" Charlie glanced down at Joey's chest where the blanket wasn't covering, only the white oversized t-shirt separated them "Well some parts are" she giggled noticing Joey's erect nipples protruding through the fabric.

Charlie had managed to free herself from Joeys grip and sat up once again "How about I make you some breakfast or lunch or whatever you want to call it?"

"That a bribe? 'Cause if it is it's not going to work" Joey was clearly disappointed Charlie had retreated from their kiss.

"No, it's me trying to do something nice for you because I know you're ignoring the fact you have that hospital appointment?"

"I'm not ignoring it; I just don't want to dwell on it too much that's all…" Joey was still lying on her back she rubbed her hand up and down Charlie's thigh.

"You know I'm here for you, right babe?" Charlie asked worriedly suddenly feeling very excluded.

"Yeah I know Charlie, but I just don't want to think about it ok? Let's just focus on the future, I'm better now." She smiled bravely in Charlie's direction as Charlie stood up.

"I know, I do, but in order to get to the future you have to conquer the past first" Charlie eyed Joey before she left to get a start on their breakfast. _Hypocrite._

"I'm going to go for a shower first ok, so wait a few minutes before you start cooking!" Joey shouted from the bedroom as she gathered what she was going to wear for the day ahead.

"No prob's! Take your time, and make it a cold one" Charlie shouted back.

After her shoulder Joey shuffled into the kitchen and seated herself at the table as Charlie presented her with toast and scrambled eggs. Charlie observed Joey as she ate her breakfast, while she remained standing eating toast. "We can leave soon if you want, be there in plenty of time then?" Charlie brought up the topic out of interest to see how Joey would react.

"Yeah it'd probably be best, and then I have you all to myself."

"Well that certainly sounds like a plan, what do you want to do?"

"This" Joey stood up and put her dishes into the dink, then placed herself in front of Charlie leaning her weight against her pelvis. Joey took the mug from Charlie's hands and put it on the table behind them. She settled her hands on Charlie's hips and kissed her on the tip of her nose causing Charlie to scrunch up her face and giggle.

"Sound like a good plan?" she let her hand follow the curve behind Charlie's neck and kissed her tenderly letting her fingers work their way up her neck and through her hair. She eventually ran the tip of her tongue along the slit where Charlie's lips met, hunting access. Charlie keenly divided her lips and exhaled loudly, putting her hands into the back pockets of Joey's combats pushing her between her now separated legs; anything to bring them closer.

"Joey we've got to go and your shower obviously wasn't cold enough" Charlie breathed heavily pulling apart, her lips puckered from Joey sucking on them.

"Shhh…" Joey resumed nibbling on Charlie's lips but was again interrupted by shrieking as Charlie seen the clock.

"Ouch!" Charlie cried, she had given Joey such a fright by shrieking Joey had bit her lip.

"Oh god, I made you bleed! Charl's I'm so sorry are you ok?" Joey turned to the sink and dampened a piece of tissue paper and began patting Charlie's lip with it.

"Joey I'll survive don't worry" she rubbed her hands up and down Joey's waist smiling affectionately as she tended to her.

"But Charlie there's blood" Joey was clearly distressed at having hurt Charlie.

"Joey stop, I'm ok." She caught her wrists in her hands and pushed her away gently to make her stop "We're running really late so get your bag and we'll go" she kissed Joey briefly on the forehead and went to fetch her car keys.

******

They were waiting in silence outside Rachel's office, when the door opened and Rachel came out to greet them, she smiled fondly down at Charlie and Joey. "Hi guy's how are you doing?"

"We're good thanks" Charlie replied resting her hand on Joey's lap.

"Joey if you want to come in for the check up first then Charlie can come in if you like?" Rachel offered, unsure how Joey had been recently.

_I hope she's ok, she's been so happy lately, just like her old self. If she didn't get on well today it really would be a set back. I love her so much I hope she knows that, and I hope she knows I am there for her no matter what she's going through. We'll need to start getting our lives back into a normal routine again soon though. I really don't want to go back to work, might take the back seat for a while and try go part time. I don't want to completely leave Joey in the lurch by going back fully. Plus I'd miss her too much, __if she's feeling up to it I might mention it to Aden about the idea of a party._

Charlie looked up when she heard the office door open. "Charlie you can come in now?"

Charlie walked slowly into Rachel's office; Joey was propped up in the examining table tying the button on her combats. She smiled up at Charlie when she seen her coming in.

"Come and sit down here guys" Rachel indicated as she made to sit down at her own chair behind the desk. "You'll be happy to know everything's healed up well, a little scar tissue but that shouldn't cause any implications. How are you feeling Joey?" Rachel questioned with genuine concern.

"I'm good, Charlie's been great" She smiled at Charlie who was blushing.

"You would have done the same for me." Charlie said quietly.

"Yeah well, things are almost back to normal, initially things were hard and well I tried to shut Charlie out, thankfully she was having none of it. We're taking things slow"

"It's important to talk to Charlie, let her know how you're feeling and if you're having any troubles, the sooner these things are talked about the easier it is to tackle them, If they're left ignored well then it'll only get harder for you in the long run." Rachel expressed concernedly. "Joey it's important to take things at a pace you're comfortable with, it'll give you time to heal emotionally."

It was now Joey's turn to blush "We're happy with the cuddling and kissing for now, enjoying the stuff we took for granted initially." She mumbled, the end of her sentence trailing off. "Charlie's finding it tough though, can't keep her hands off me." Joey giggled.

"Joey! I am not!" Charlie was shocked.

"Just kidding, if anything it's the other way round Charlie didn't even want to kiss me initially because she didn't want me to feel under pressure, she's been amazing through all of this, she's very understanding."

"That's fantastic news guys, I'm delighted for the both of you, if at any stage you need any help, just ring me, here or at home ok?"

"Thanks Rach you've been a star, we truly appreciate it" Charlie smiled caringly at her as they stood up to leave. Joey went over to get her bag from by the bedside when Rachel leant across the table "Charlie can I have a word with you?" Charlie eyed over at Joey worriedly "Jo if you want to head out to the car I just need to help Rach with a case?"

"Sure" She smiled at Charlie "Thanks again Rachel, I mean it" Joey finished before she left the two to their work.

Rachel reached out and rested her hand on Charlie's shoulder "Charlie, how are you? Honestly?"

Charlie tensed immediately "Rachel I'm fine" she smiled tightly, but unconvincingly at her.

"Charlie it can't have been easy all this must have dragged up a lot of mixed feelings for you…"

"Rachel I'm fine, I promise, I better go Joey will be waiting, thanks" She made her way towards the office door.

"Charlie what you're feeling is normal, these are special circumstances" Rachel pleaded with her not to hide this by herself.

Charlie briefly turned to her "Rachel thanks for your concern but I don't want to talk about this again, please. Bye" She shut the door behind her. _Take a deep breath, Joey's outside, just forget Rachel ever mentioned anything._

"That was fast?" Joey was shocked to see Charlie arrive so soon.

"Yeah she only needed to ask me a question about an assault case from before; I was on duty for it and brought the guy into the hospital to get checked out. She just needed me to run through some paper work about it. So where too now Miss Collins?" Charlie smiled broadly at her starting the engine.

_Leave the past in the past…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok I'm not doing the rape thing with Charlie here, but there is something else, you'll just have to wait**** and see what it is!:)**

_**Especially**_** for lomac3, you know why ;)**

The sun nudged its way through the gap between the curtains in Charlie's room, highlighting the bronze glow across her chest as Joey watched her admiringly. Joey reached her hand to travel the path of light with the tip of her finger down Charlie's chest, through the valley shaped by her breasts. _She is definitely better off without pyjamas. _As her finger continued down the slope of her torso beyond her navel, she was suddenly brought to a halt upon hearing Charlie inhale loudly, filling her lungs with a large volume of air. Charlie's eyes shot open and she arched her back unintentionally. Joey pulled back and brought her hand back to rest on her pillow. _I didn't mean to wake her, I didn't even realise what I was doing._

"Joey the thing's you do to me, I have no self control anymore" Charlie admitted giggling but both knew there was a lot of truth in the matter; she rolled over onto her side to face into Joey.

"Charls I just… Oh I want to be with you so bad but I don't want to end up doing it because it's something I want to get out of the way, do you understand?" Joey knew she was even confusing herself, _how do I expect Charlie to understand then._

"I understand completely" Charlie emphasised each word "You don't want the reason for us making love to be simply to prove that you can do it, you want it to be because well. We're in love?" _She's so damn cute, irresistible, amazing…_

"Exactly Senior Constable, you can read me like a book, that cop sense of yours really does come in handy doesn't it?" Joey jeered.

"It's not my cop sense, it's my Joey sense" she smiled cutely at Joey.

"Ha, oh really and what else is your Joey sense telling you right now?" Joey asked giddily

"Well, it's saying you need a make out session, a good long one before we get up and then that you're so eager to go for a cycle, oh and you're very much in love" Charlie stated with great conviction.

"Wow, you must be psychic! That's exactly it!" Joey beamed her face etched with pretence shock. "You better get started n the first part so don't you think?"

"Couldn't agree with you more" Charlie smiled as she moved so her face was over Joeys. Joey's mouth was open, waiting for Charlie to embrace her. They kissed for a few minutes, Charlie probing deeper and deeper within her mouth as time passed and Joey's shifting under the blankets became stronger. Joey rolled Charlie over onto her back; placing herself on top. Charlie's eyes remained shut as Joey begin to nibble on her neck, getting to the most sensitive part at the base of her ear lobe. "Joey…" she breathed heavily, all too aware of Joey's body on top of hers. Joey gently bit Charlie's neck as some sort of a release for her frustration. Charlie's deep groans caused her to pull on the flesh of her neck using her teeth. She travelled her way down Charlie's neck tasting and biting any part her lips came in contact with, then working her way up the other side as Charlie knotted her fingers in her hair. Joey eventually gave up and collapsed on Charlie's heaving chest, delighted to be resting against her skin.

"Joey you cause the most amazing feelings to swell up inside of me, I can't control myself around you, all I want to do is be with you" Charlie declared trying to gather her senses.

"I'm sorry I just got carried away, when I hear you say my name like that… God Charlie you drive me insane!" Joey beamed "I think I need to direct my err, energies elsewhere, that cycle sounds like a great idea after all?"

"Yeah I think I have a fairly accurate idea of how you feel Jo. Cool, you can borrow Rubes bike if you want?" Charlie offered, knowing well they needed to get out of bed soon or she wouldn't be held responsible for her actions.

"Sounds like a plan" she pushed herself up off Charlie's bare chest and undressed herself slowly, conscious this would be Charlie's first time seeing her naked since she came back. She stood there baring all, when she half turned to a giggling Charlie.

"Charlie Buckton! Hands above the sheets, put them where I can see them!" She glared at Charlie intently, eyes wide open pretending to have a gun pointed in her direction. "You raunchy thing taking advantage of my nudity! You'd want to get up and start putting some toothpaste on your neck I think, although I think that's only a myth" Joey started dressing herself in shorts and black singlet, she turned around and shrugged "but I think it's worth a try."

Charlie roused herself from the bad and walked over to the mirror "Oh Joey look at me! How come they never hurt me?"

"Well, I think you're too caught up in other things, and I never mean to Charlie I don't know I just can't seem to get enough of you, I'm sorry" Joey blushed as Charlie examined herself in the mirror.

Charlie turned to her and wrapped her arms around her waist "You want to know a secret?" she whispered softly against Joey's lips "I love it when you do it to me, it makes me feel, wow. And if it means looking like this, well it's a very small price to pay" she hummed into Joey's ear.

"I'll try harder next time, I get so frustrated I don't know what to do, and then you gasp and it only make me worse!" Joey was clearly annoyed with herself at her lack of willpower where Charlie was concerned.

"Shut up you silly git!" Charlie laughed kissing Joey firmly on the mouth to stop her from talking. Charlie walked across to get her shorts and white strap top out of her wardrobe pulling out her sports bra as well. She dangled into the air and Joey looked up "Sexy or what Jo?"

"Just fab" Joey laughed leaving the room "Is cereal ok for breakfast? I'll make some sandwiches to bring with us ok?"

"Perfect and perfect." Charlie said pulling the singlet over her head.

They were both sitting at the table finishing off their cereal "So, where are we headed?" Joey asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure, see where the journey takes us I guess, we'll try aim for the woods but you'll probably be dead by then." Charlie jeered.

"Is that so? Well we'd want to get started then wouldn't we, come on slow coach."

******

They'd been cycling for three hours when they came close to the woods, Charlie was barely ahead of Joey, she pulled the brakes on her bike and turned her head "It's just up that narrow path there, be careful not to fall, it's very bumpy."

Charlie set off again pumping her legs up and down to get the bike moving faster, sweat trailing its way down her spine. Charlie had just arrived at the woods when she hit the edge of a rock buried in the clay; she tumbled straight off the bike and landed a patch of dense grass. Joey heard her yelp loudly in pain, and leaped off her bike and ran to her aid.

"Charlie, Charlie are you ok?" Joey was frantic with worry.

Charlie managed to smile weakly at her "Ow, it hurts" she whimpered.

"Where Charls?" Joey surveyed her body, noticing no visible injury besides a few cuts and grazes she smiled down at her "I'll kiss it better!"

"Ah Joey it's so sore" Charlie sobbed, unsure of whether to laugh or cry.

"Hun what's wrong? Show me where does it hurt?" Joey glanced over her once again and noticed she had one hand tucked between her legs. Joey bit her bottom lip to try and contain her laughter

"I… I can't show you. I fell straight down on the bar, it burns!" Charlie was now laughing though her face showed she was in a lot of discomfort.

"Well I did promise to kiss it better" Joey said teasingly.

"Not funny it hurts like hell! Ouch, will you help me up?" Charlie pleaded.

"Of course!" Joey out her arm around her waist as Charlie limped along "Look there's a lake over there; we'll clean your grazes ok?"

Joey removed Charlie's socks and trainers and they now both lad their legs immersed fully in the water. Joey walked further in until she was out of her depth and was treading the water. "Come in, it's lovely, might ease your ahh, discomfort." Joey smiled loving up at Charlie.

"I think I'm broken Joey, never to be mended." Charlie giggled as she swam over to where Joey was.

"That better not be true, I'd some way to fix you, maybe a little massage would be nice?" She asked innocently, she now had her arms locked around Charlie's neck. She let one hand roam down to the top band of Charlie's shorts and then froze. Charlie sensed her discomfort and brought her own hand down and tangled her fingers with Joeys guiding her out of the water.

"I think some food is in order, don't you? Let's see what we have in here!" Charlie announced as she opened the back pack and pulled out some fruit, sandwiches and two bottles of water.

"It's so great up here" Joey stated observing the scenery around her.

"I know, it's beautiful, we should come up here more often" She turned her head on the blanket, to face Joey shielding her eyes from the sun with her arms.

"Get away from the bustle of Sumer Bay. When are you going back to work?"

"Neverrrrr!" Charlie roared tickling Joey. Laughing as Joey begged her to stop. "I'm going to stay here forever tickling you and wait on you hand and foot!"

"I think I could get used to that, but I somehow can't see that happening" She smiled affectionately at Charlie.

"I really don't want to go back, but I'll start with just part time work, and see how I get on with that. That won't be for another few weeks or so though, I'm not going anywhere just yet." Charlie said.

"Good" Joey rolled onto her stomach, holding herself up on her elbows she leaned across and kissed Charlie briefly on the lips before, resting her head on Charlie's chest. They lay in each others arms before dozing off to sleep under the heat of the sun.

Charlie woke alone sometime later, she turned over to where she could her some rustling and could see Joey attempting to knot her hoody around the saddle of her bike, _she's simply adorable…_

Charlie stood up gingerly; she shuffled over to Joey and wrapped her arms around her waist "What are you doing?"

"Well it's getting late so thought we'd better get ready to head back" Joey answered still concentrating on adjusting her hoody over the bikes seat.

"No, I mean what are you doing there?"

"Oh, well, I'm just trying to make it a bit more comfortable for you, it wont take near as long to get home though, we really should get going before the moths come out!"

"Moths, are you serious?" Charlie laughed.

"Yeah they're scary little bastards, well, maybe not so little but they sure are scary!" Joey said certainly. She had the backpack on, anything to lighten Charlie's load "You ready?"

"Whenever you are." Charlie smiled gently, planting a kiss on Joey's lips.

*************

They arrived home that night just before darkness fell, Ruby was waiting outside or them "Guys I've been worried sick, where were ye?"

"Hey Ruby, we went for a cycle, we're wrecked now though" Joey yawned resting Rubys bike against the side of the house, Charlie followed suit.

"Yeah Rubes I'm going straight to bed we're completely done in, we'll catch up in the morning ok? I'll walk to school with you, promise" Charlie said noticing Ruby's disappointed face.

"Cool, I'll see you guys then, night Joey" Ruby disappeared into the living room as Joey walked down the hall, a limping Charlie in front of her.

They brushed their teeth in silence, only broken by Charlie giggling at the foam on Joey's face. They stripped off inside the bedroom leaving a mess of clothes on the floor at the end of the bed.

"I'd a really great time today" Charlie whispered lazily snuggling her body in beside Joeys.

"Me too" Joey whispered back.

"I love you Joey"

"I love you too. Broken parts and all." She smiled as Charlie cuddled further into her side and they fell asleep very contently that particular night.

A/N-** The falling off the bike thing- I would advise anyone to avoid it at ALL costs:( teehee..**


	20. Chapter 20

**Funkyshaz57- haha I know she's like a horny teenager, which is how I'm trying to portray her because I think she has that look about her, agree? Oh yes, you just wait *blushes*;)**

**Summer009- I know:( Poor little Joey trying to save Charlie haha**

**Ashikinz- I'm really glad you like it! Thanks:):) Love your reviews:) **

**Lomac3- haha hmm me wonders about the moths:P As I said, these funny things you tell me have a way of making it into the story:D The thing I said about the tissues?;) Watch out hehe**

**Gunni11- Get your ass into action!! No more nice Purplemonkeyys:P **

**Jsco81- Thank you:) really enjoying your story too so keep up the great work:)**

**Sorry about the delay! Hope you all enjoy:)xx**

Charlie reached under her pillow to grab hold of her vibrating phone; _7:30 am, I told Ruby I'd walk to school with her,_ Charlie though as her alarm went off. She stretched her legs down the full length of the bed before flipping the sheets over, and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Charlie stood up gently taking care not to wake Joey, it was too early. _Ouch! _As Charlie stood up memories of her little accident yesterday came flooding back as she felt the aches in her muscles. Charlie dressed herself gently in a white t-shirt and tracksuit pants, tied her hair up loosely, before smiling down at Joey and leaving the room. Ruby was standing at the table making her lunch when Charlie came in.

"Morning Charls, didn't think you actually meant what you said yesterday about walking to school with me." Ruby wrapped her sandwich in tinfoil and turned to face Charlie "Whoa Charlie what's happened to you?" Ruby was shocked to see the long red graze on Charlie's cheekbone, among the bruises on her arms.

Charlie rubbed her cheek subconsciously "I fell of the bike yesterday up at the woods, just a few bumps and scratches that's all." Charlie smiled softly at Ruby, touched by her concern.

"Did you also get attacked by the vacuum cleaner?" Ruby asked sarcastically, taking a bite out of the slice of toast.

"Something like that." Charlie replied sweetly. Charlie went to sit on the table near where Ruby was standing, as she rested her bottom on the surface she yelped and quickly bounced up her face distorted with pain.

Ruby stopped chewing her toast and glared at her "I don't even want to know, so please don't try and even make excuses Charls." Ruby eyed her for a moment longer before shaking her head lightly.

"Ruby!" Charlie scolded exasperated "I told you I fell of the bike yesterday; I went straight down on the bar?" She emphasised the last part and raised her eyebrows at Ruby, but Ruby only looked at her dumbfounded.

"Rube's you can be a bit slow sometimes, never mind1" she laughed at her sister's expression.

"Oh... OH! I get you, ouch" Ruby scrunched up her face and patted Charlie's arm. "Not nice?"

"Nope" Charlie shook her head "We better head if you plan on making it to school on time?" Charlie asked.

"Yup, are you sure you want to come? I mean your hurt I'll understand?" Ruby asked kindly.

"I'm fine. So Rubes I know we haven't seen a whole pile of each other lately, with what's been going on with Joey and stuff, but you know I still love you as much as ever? And you've been so patient, very mature." Charlie wrapped her arm gently around Ruby and squeezed her gently.

"Yeah well I can't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for Joey getting raped. I couldn't handle it if something like that had happened to me." Ruby confessed sadly, not noticing Charlie's grip tighten around her. _My darling Ruby, don't think like that._

"How have things been with Xavier?" Charlie asked changing the topic completely. "Is he being civil?"

"Yeah he is, we haven't talked about things much, and I can't see us getting back together anytime soon, Jai told me he's been saying how jealous he is of Romeo and I hanging out together." _I've missed these big sister chats with her, it's nice to have someone to confide in and trust, besides the gang._

"Eh, back track there Juliet, who's Romeo?" Charlie looked down at Ruby, but she continued staring straight ahead.

"New guy in town, he's great, and gorgeous. Needs someone to show him the ropes" She giggled

"That's very kind of you Rubes, I'm sure he's making it worth your while?"

"We kissed" Ruby spat it out, unsure of how Charlie would take it.

"I knew it! And?" Charlie smiled, she truly was delighted for Ruby, Xavier had been horrible to her in recent times and she deserved someone who would treat her right.

"It was great, but he has a lot going on in his life at the moment so I don't know what will happen, it was a few days ago and we didn't mention it much since, but we've still been spending a lot of time together. What do you think?" Ruby was eager for her sister's opinion on the latest developments.

"Well it's definitely a good sign that he wants to spend so much time with you, he obviously doesn't regret it and I mean why would he, you're gorgeous just like your big sister" Charlie laughed.

"Charlie can't you take anything serious since Joey came along?" Ruby laughed stopping outside the school.

"Say's the one talking!" Charlie retorted "Oh, look who's behind you, there's a guy definitely checking you out" she nodded in Romeo's direction. "I won't kiss you or anything embarrassing" Charlie whispered.

"Ha ha Charlie, I'll see you later, it was nice to chat again" Ruby smiled at her and stretched out her arms for a hug. "I'll see you later, don't expect me home straight after school?" she started walking backwards away from Charlie "and stay away from the vacuum cleaners today ok?" Ruby turned around and walked over to where Romeo was standing, leaving Charlie smiling to herself.

Charlie began her walk back to the house, her head riddled with thoughts; _her eternal love for Joey. The complication of matters with Rachel; knowing she was on her case. Her protection over Ruby; and the inkling that all these secrets were only putting her into a bigger hole that could tear her world apart._

Joey was woken by the coolness on Charlie's side of the bed, momentarily frightened by her lack of presence until it dawned on her;_ Charlie said yesterday she'd walk to school with Ruby. _Joey turned in the bed to check the time on her alarm clock; _9:30 she should be home soon, and Leah will be gone to work already. _Joey rubbed her face vigorously to try and waken her up a little more before pulling on some pyjama's and treading wearily to the bathroom for a quick shower. She was in the middle of undressing herself drowsily when the bathroom door swung open, causing her to almost jump out of her skin and shrieked loudly.

"Fucking hell Joey! You nearly gave me a heart attack" Charlie announced.

"You a heart attack? You're the one that burst in here." Joey laughed suddenly feeling very awake.

"Sorry" Charlie mumbled retreating out of room.

"Where do you think you're going? Come back in here" Joey called after her. Charlie was quick to follow her orders; she moved over and sat on the lid of the toilet as Joey continued removing the remaining garments.

"Wouldn't be the first time I'd have nearly given you a heart attack would it?" Joey chuckled, moving over to sit her exposed body on Charlie's lap.

Charlie took a sharp intake of breath feeling the heat from Joey adjacent to her own thigh. _I can't look up because I'll melt if I look into her eyes, I can't look straight ahead because her voluptuous breasts will be staring back at me. And well if I look down? Then it's all over. _Charlie closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth.

Joey wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and eased her own head forward to peer into Charlie's face. "Charlie open your eyes?" Joey tittered.

Charlie shook her head once again "I can't do that Jo"

"Why not?" Joey whispered her face millimetres away from Charlie's, enabling Charlie to feel the warmth of her breath on her shut eyelids. Joey took Charlie's hand and settled the palm over her breast.

Charlie enclosed her fingers around the silken flesh, then coughed gently to clear her throat "Because, I can't look at you sitting on me naked, your too beautiful and -"

"SHIT! I'm sorry!"

Charlie's eyes shot opened on hearing a third voice in the room and Joey spun around on her lap. No sooner had they heard the voice and the door was slammed shut.

"I think that was Leah?" Joey mumbled trying not to laugh.

"Woops" Charlie giggled into Joey's face "I better go check is she err, ok?"

"That would probably be a wise thing to do" Joey lifted herself from Charlie's lap.

Charlie walked towards and called back to Joey "I meant it Jo; you really are too beautiful for your own good."

Charlie shut the door after her;_ should have thought to do that in the first place and then maybe…_ Charlie felt a tingle flow down from her navel at the path her thoughts were taking.

Leah was standing in the kitchen head stooped over the sink, and heaving violently. Charlie briskly walked over and rubbed her back "Leah what's wrong?"

Leah's breath was shaky from the vomiting, she took a deep breath and turned to Charlie "I don't know, I have being feeling a bit queasy lately but I went to work anyway, and then the smell of food just set me off…"

"Eh Leah, I don't mean to worry you but…"

"Don't say it Charlie, please" Leah begged before the gagging began again.

"Leah, this sounds a bit peculiar to me, do you want me to get you a pregnancy test?" Charlie offered, _no one needed to be alone at a time like this._

"Would you?"

"Of course, wait there" Charlie went to her room leaving a bedazzled Leah standing at the sink.

Charlie returned with the test in hand and Leah looked at her with alarm "Charlie why do you have one of those?"

"We… We needed one when Joey came back; there was two in the pack." Charlie said bravely.

"God, Charlie I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Hey it's ok, we're happy now. You better go do that; it'll hopefully put your mind at rest."

"Yeah either that or make things worse, either way I need to know, thanks Charlie. Oh and I'm sorry for walking on am… You and Joey" Leah said awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it; it could have been a lot more uncomfortable for all involved if you'd arrived five minutes later." Charlie laughed in an attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Now there's a good point. Listen I'm going to go back to work, I'll do the test there, I don't think I have it in me to do it just yet" Leah said nervously.

"If you're sure, let me know ok?" she moved over and hugged her friend.

"Yeah I will, thanks Charlie." Leah took her bag from the table and left the house.

**********

Charlie and Joey spent the day relaxing on the sofa watching TV, flicking through the channels.

"Rumble rumble" Joey said trying to keep a straight face.

Charlie looked up into her face "You could just say you're hungry?" _her humour never ceases to amaze me, or any of her for that matter._

"Charls where would the fun be in that?" Joey asked innocently.

"I'll drive over to the Diner and see if I can get us something yummy ok? You wait there and I'll be back in a tick" Charlie smirked kissing Joey intensely on the lips before pulling apart causing her to sigh.

"Charlie that's not fair, come back I can survive without food, but without you? I don't think so"

"Not a chance Jo" Charlie beamed picking up her car keys and making her way towards the door "I need to fuel my sex machine"

**********

"Hey Irene, is Leah about?" Charlie enquired at the counter.

"No doll, she's gone over to Roman's she left in quite a panic earlier on, she's been in funny form all day" Irene said, watching Charlie suspiciously.

"Yeah she's got a bug at the moment I think, probably wanted some TLC. Can I get two lasagnes to take away when you've got a chance?" Charlie asked directing the conversation away from Leah.

"Sure, gimme five minutes" with that she disappeared.

Charlie sat down on the large armchair and flicked through a magazine, she looked up when she felt eyes on her; _Angelo._

"Charlie, don't look at me like that, please." He begged her.

"Don't look at you like that? Angelo I can look at you anyway I want, you don't get a say in anything I do after they way you acted."

"Charlie I'm sorry it's all I can say, please."

"Get lost Angelo, I have bigger and getter things to deal with." Charlie walked over to collect her food from Irene

"Is everything alright Charlie?" she asked with concern.

"Perfect." Charlie smiled at her, passing her a twenty dollar note. "Keep the change, see you."

*******

They ate their food hungrily then snuggled on the rug beside the sofa.

"Are you ok Charlie?" Joey asked affectionately "You seem a bit distant since you came back?"

"I'm fine, I was just starving that's all" Charlie said, moving closer into Joey's side and throwing her hand across her lower stomach.

"Does it bother you we've only made love once, ever?" Joey questioned out of nowhere. "I know we cuddled and stuff afterwards that night, but we've actually only had sex once"

"Joey of course not, how could you even think that? You've been through a lot and I want it to be right when it happens. It's not as if you've been depriving me or anything like that" Charlie replied stroking Joey's tummy through her light t-shirt.

"All the same, I think I'm nearly ready Charlie."

Charlie sat up and leaned in to give Joey a slow tender kiss "That's brilliant, I'm so happy for you, for us!" she rubbed the stray ribs of hair from Joey's face before half lying on top of her to snuggle into her.

Joey ran her fingers soothingly through Charlie's hair, until Charlie's breathing became soft, indicating she was asleep. "I love you so much Charlie, don't you ever forget that" Joey shifted down lower against the shape of Charlie's body, holding onto her tightly as she fell asleep; smiling unknowingly as she did so.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks everyone, enjoy! Might be a bit slow updating over the next week, so apologies in advance! :) x x x**

"Ruby Buckton get your fat ass up here and help me clean up, the party's in a few hours!" Charlie shouted down the corridor, _does she ever get out of bed, lazy sod she can come and help. _Charlie marched down the hall and pushed Ruby's bedroom door open. Ruby turned around from where she was situated; half way out the window.

"Oh no you don't! Get back and help now" Charlie tried to remain serious but Ruby was so childish sometimes, not to mind lazy it made keeping a straight face quite difficult.

"Sorry Charles, I'm out of here." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Charlie before she manoeuvred her second leg out the window and hopped onto the pile of leaves below.

Charlie withdrew from the room shaking her head; _and she'll be expecting me to allow her drink tonight. We'll see about that._

Charlie returned to the sink and began washing the dishes; they had decided to throw a house party, as a couple. It had been Aden's idea before Joey's return but when things had turned out worse than expected their plans had been cut short. Charlie felt the melancholy flow through her body at the memories of Joey's assault. _She's so much better now, back to her old self. It'll always be there, but I know that but she's dealt with it better than most would. Damn do I love her. _Charlie smiled to herself, staring blankly at the foam in the sink.

"Hey there gorgeous" Joey had crept into the room and was now angled behind Charlie, hands rested on the countertop in front of them.

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, it's not healthy you know" Charlie giggled, dropping the plate into the sink, closing her eyes and leaning her weight back against Joey.

"Ha ha smart arse" Joey retorted. Slightly pushing against the force Charlie was resting on her, to support her. She delicately brushed her lips up and down Charlie's slender neck.

Charlie extended her neck to meet with Joey's lips, taking in every ounce of Joey's touch upon her. Joey's lips were supple against the exposed skin, as she parted her lips and the dampness from within her met the soft flesh, Charlie felt her own mouth go dry. Joey closed her lips around the curve of her shoulder, and let her tongue fondle its way back up Charlie's neck. The luscious taste meeting her tongue sent desire rippling through her. Joey slipped one hand around Charlie's lower abdomen and pushed her hips back against her own.

"Joey…" Charlie swallowed, her voice coming out a lot meeker than intended, her hips, unprompted lunged back into Joeys. Their hips moved as one, swaying back and forth as Joey crept her hand beneath the hem of Charlie's singlet, letting her fingers roam the warmth of her soft stomach. She turned around in Joeys arms needing to feel her mouth on hers. Charlie cupped Joey's face in her hands before letting their lips lock. They eagerly clashed their tongues together, each probing as deep as possible into the others mouth, hungrily savouring the feel of their mouths pressed together. Charlie grasped Joey's tongue between her teeth and gently pulled it before closing her mouth over her lovers once again. Joeys spread her hands wide over Charlie's back prior to gently tickling her back, bringing Charlie to giggle into her mouth.

"It's getting a bit hot in here" Charlie rasped spinning around so that Joey was now wedged between her body and the countertop. She slid her thigh in between Joey's legs and pulled on her waist to bring them as close together as possible. Both now had the others thigh between their own legs.

Joey let their lips part and smiled at Charlie "Yeah, I can feel it." Charlie quickly turned crimson, knowing Joey was referring to the heat radiating from between her legs onto Joey's thigh.

She began teasing Charlie, licking her partner's lips then pulling away when Charlie tried to kiss her. The heat within her eventually made her forfeit and fall to the mercy of Charlie. Charlie kissed her deeply, rubbing her thigh up against Joey, she let her hands wander up Joeys sides, then lifted her up to sit her on the countertop; this way Joey was just slightly higher than her. Charlie reached her head forward and bit Joeys breast through her clothes, Charlie leaned in harder, eyes closed, to get nearer to Joey. Before they knew what was happening, Charlie missed Joeys presence, followed by a splash and yelp from Joey. She quickly opened her eyes, heavy with the passion within her.

"Oh Joey!" Charlie was laughing hysterically; Joey had fallen back and landed inside the sink.

"Charlie help me up I can't get out." Joey whimpered; she was soaked through and through, but Charlie was bent over laughing.

"I think you should stay there another while it might cool you down?" Charlie smiled trying to recompose herself.

"If that's the case you'd want to join me, you're like a dog in heat Charlie Buckton!" Joey teased, lifting herself from the sink, back to sitting on the edge of the counter, where she was initially prior to falling in. "I'm all wet now!" Joey pouted swinging her legs.

Charlie looked up at her innocently, grinning from ear to ear "Joey…"

"Don't you dare Charlie" Joey stared at her laughing.

"You were ah…."

"Charlie!" Joey glared at her.

"You were pretty wet already before you fell into the sink!" Charlie laughed

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick." Ruby shouted standing at the door. Charlie spun around, completely mortified to see Ruby standing there, she tried to keep a straight face, but failed when she could hear Joey chuckling behind her.

"Ruby I just meant-" Charlie began trying to rescue herself.

"Save it Charlie! I came back to help, but I've changed my mind, eww. I'll be back later." she shook her head laughing before running off again, secretly glad at a chance to escape helping once again.

"Joey why didn't you tell me she was standing there?" Charlie was humiliated "she's going to think I'm some sort of pervert!"

"Charlie I tried telling you, if you remember correctly I said 'Charlie don't'" Joey teased.

"Meanie" Charlie hung her head and leaned against the table opposite from where Joey was perched on the counter.

"You're calling me mean?" Joey whined.

"Yeah!" Charlie stated loudly grinning at Joey.

"We'll see who's a meanie now" Joey retorted before leaping off the counter and pinning Charlie back on the table. Charlie lay on the flat of her back, her wrists held high above her head, gazing up into Joey's face "I love you Joey"

Joey smiled and nestled her face into her neck and began gnawing at it gently "I love me too" she raised her head briefly "loads." Charlie eased one of her hands out of Joey's grip and let it glide down between them.

"Who do you love?" Charlie asked sweetly opening the button on Joey's pants and settling her hand outside resting on her pelvic girdle...

Joey closed her eyes inhaling deeply, then opened then and stared into Charlie's crystal blue eyes. "You" she pressed down onto Charlie's hand and moved her hips urging Charlie to continue what she had initiated.

Charlie raised her leg and wrapped it around Joey's back drawing her down on top of her; she removed her hand around to Joeys behind and gently squeezed the flesh. Joey returned to her assault on her neck, she ferociously nibbled on the flesh below her jaw line with aggravation.

"No, stop Joey don't" Charlie giggled trying to move her neck away from Joey, _with the party tonight no doubt someone would have something smart to say. _

"Sorry" Joey breathed meeting her mouth keenly; she sucked stoutly on Charlie's bottom lip, moaning into her mouth as she could feel Charlie's hands high up under her top clawing at her back and creeping under the elastic of her bra strap.

They were too engrossed in one another to hear the heels on the cement path approaching the house.

"Guys!" Leah shrieked her arms full with boxes of food for the party. Joey hopped off Charlie, clearly flustered and turned away from Leah to re-tie the button on her pants, _Christ I want her so bad, what's with people storming in all day._

Charlie was shocked Leah was back at the house, she hadn't seen her since last week when she had given her the test, only to get a text from her to tell her that the result was positive. The only conclusion Charlie could come up with was that Leah would think she'd be upset because Roman was the father._ I'm happy for them, I have no romantic feelings for Roman, my heart lies with Joey now, _Charlie thought happily.

"No sex on the kitchen table, I though that went without saying?" Leah stifled a giggle, it was quite funny, both girls obviously embarrassed and annoyed at having been interrupted.

Charlie sat up and ran her fingers over her hair and adjusted her top, then got off the table. "Sorry Leah, here let me help you with them" Charlie moved over to take the boxes from her.

"Joey you're soaking, what happened?" Leah asked putting the food into the fridge.

"That's what I said too." Charlie said seriously, when Leah turned her back she bit her bottom lip and winked suggestively as Joey.

Joey found herself to be completely tongue tied, dumbfounded as to how she would get out of this one. "Ah I'll go get the rest of the boxes out of the car." She stated pinching Charlie's bottom and almost running form the house.

_She's going to pay so bad for letting me hanging there twice today,_ Joey beamed as she took the remainder of the boxes from the boot of Leah's car.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry sorry sorry for the delay! I hope this makes it up to you in some way, the reviews you all have been giving are amazing! I am officially addicted, so please feed my habit! Enjoy;);)x x x x**** Let me know what you think and I'll try too update soon. By the way, listen to the song where I have indicated, makes it funnier:D x x**

**Also! What do you think will happen next???:) **

Joey was lying on Charlie's bed propped up on one elbow, wrapped in a cotton towel watching Charlie clear out her wardrobe. "Joey I can't find anything to wear!" Charlie pouted, her hair and make up all ready done.

"Great, that suits me fine" Joey giggled knowing too well this would only frustrate Charlie even further.

"Joeeeey, you're not fair" she whined as she stood up and sat herself at the end of the bed. "What will I do?"

"What about your purple dress? I love that on you?" Joey offered sweetly, sneaking her bare feet in under Charlie's bottom.

"Really?" Charlie smiled, touched that Joey admired her.

"No, I actually prefer it off of you, but seeing as that won't work, I'll allow you wear it." she replied seriously. "Did I ever tell you have one hot ass Senior Constable?"

Charlie eyed her suspiciously, unsure of whether to answer or not. _Someone's in a giddy mood tonight. _"nooo?" she ventured.

"Well, you do… You're reeeeally warming my toes." Joey raised an eyebrow, her lips curling at the side.

"Haw haw!" Charlie leaned to one side to allow herself to grab hold of Joey's feet. "You've got little baby feet" Charlie cooed resting Joeys right foot on her lap and raising the other to her lips. She smothered it in kisses beginning at her baby toe and working up to her ankle and back down.

Joey relaxed against the pillow delighting in the soft touch of Charlie's balmy lips against cool skin on the instep of her foot.

"Don't be cheeky" Joey mumbled lazily upon feeling the kisses stop and her foot being raised higher.

"What ever do you mean dearest?" Charlie mumbled innocently, her eyes settling in between where Joey's legs ended.

Joey opened her eyes and looked down at Charlie, knowing full well where Charlie's gaze was fixed. She slowly moved her legs apart causing quite a reaction from Charlie. "We've got to get ready, I can hear people outside Charlie, the hostess should never be late for her own party." Snapping her legs shut Joey sat up and smiled overdramatically at Charlie.

"So what was that, just to tease me?" Charlie muffled undoubtedly put out, standing up and slipping her dress on.

"I didn't mean to, I just didn't realise there was people already outside. Think of it as an appetiser" She moved over near Charlie and kissed her delicately on the lips, pulling away before Charlie could take things any further. "Later." She whispered against Charlie's lips.

"Promise?"

"That is a promise I most certainly will not break." Joey kissed her once more before pushing her in the direction of the door "Now go greet your guests or I'll never get dressed."

******

Joey emerged from the room a half an hour later immediately noticing the crowd that had already gathered in their house. Ruby was sitting on Romeo's lap in the corner of the sitting room. "Hey guys, Rubes you look stunning." Joey smiled affectionately at her surrogate sister. "Is that?"

"Yup, Charlie's dress, but don't tell her, or I'll have to go around naked for the night." Ruby giggled, feeling Romeo nudge her from behind.

"I don't think she'd want that somehow." Joey laughed, as Romeo reddened. "I didn't realise there was so many people coming tonight?"

"Me neither, but the more then merrier I guess. I haven't seen Charlie in a while, have you?" Ruby asked flicking through songs on Joey's IPod.

"I'm only out now I was getting ready, I better go look for her. And Rubes?"

"Mhhhm?" momentarily distracted from her playlists Ruby looked up at Joey.

"No funny business with the songs tonight ok?" she smirked knowing Ruby was aware most of the songs on her IPod had relevance to her relationship with Charlie.

"I'll see, it depends" Ruby winked at her as she made her way to the kitchen. She filled a large glass with ice, lemonade and vodka;_ plenty of vodka._

Joeys face instantly burst into a smile as her gaze came to rest on Charlie. As if by some deep connection within them, Charlie felt Joey's presence. She reached out her hand, and pulled her onto the wall where she was sitting. "You look beautiful" she whispered and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"So do you, as always" Joey replied lovingly.

"You decided to grace us with your presence?" Aden asked "I was just asking Charlie if she had cuffed you to the bed or something" he jeered as Joey swung her leg out to kick him in the shin. "Belle save me she's trying to kill me" Aden protested, stumbling over which had nothing to do with Joeys kick.

Belle swiftly latched onto his arm "Shall we move into the sitting room where some drunken fools might not be so likely to get injured?"

"I second that" Charlie replied enthusiastically feeling slightly wobbly as she stood up, Joey quickly followed suit and wrapped her arm easily around Charlie's waist to support her. Charlie and Joey took the lead, stopping in the kitchen to replenish their alcohol supply. Charlie filled her own glass, and then added a generous amount of vodka to Joey's glass.

"Take it easy there tiger!" Joey laughed attempting to pull her glass away but it was too late "I've only just started, or are you trying to get me drunk?" she enquired suspiciously.

Charlie bit on her bottom lip and tried to look as innocent as possible "Maybe"

"I guess I won't complain" Joey shrugged as she entwined her fingers with Charlie's "lets go sit down"

They sat on the couch next to where Martha was sitting on Hugo's lap, one arm wrapped around his neck. "Hey guys, great party" she smiled, her voice slightly raised, in an effort to be heard above the music.

"Thanks" Joey replied kindly "We didn't expect so many would turn up, but everyone seems to be having fun, so that's what matters really" she caught a blanket that was resting on the back of the sofa and pulled it over her and Charlie, resting her hand on Charlie's bare knee. "What kind of drink do you have at all Charlie; I don't remember ever getting as drunk so easy?" Martha asked jokingly.

"I think it's got something to do with those cocktails" she began, feeling Joeys warm hand travel up her thigh, then her nails clawing their way back down again. "Ruby was determined to make them, she just poured the vodka in without any clue as to what she was doing" Charlie's voice had gotten rather high pitched as Joeys hand didn't seem to be stopping on its ascent. Charlie exhaled heavily, Joey brazenly smiled straight at her, and Martha and Hugo exchanged knowing looks.

"How about a drinking game?" Hugo challenged, looking between Charlie and Joey.

"I'm game" Joey smiled.

Charlie looked at her, then at Hugo "Me too, I'm in." she turned to Joey "I want to tell you stop, I do… But I can't" she whispered heavily. Joey pulled her hand away not wanting to tease Charlie any further; instead she kissed her firmly on the lips and caressed her cheek with the palm of her hand "I love you."

Martha pushed herself up from Hugo's lap then shouted out loud "Guy's we're going to play a drinking game, everyone get your drinks and come over here if you want to play." Everyone cheered and roared excitedly, making there way over to where the foursome was situated.

"Ok. We're going to play drink or dare, so everyone get into a circle on the ground" there was a lot of commotion as some of the more drunken guests tried to position themselves on the ground. "Hun do you have the car keys?" Hugo asked glancing up at Martha. She fumbled in her bag for a few second before producing them. Hugo ran quickly out to the car to fetch the game;_ I knew this would come in handy for a night like tonight; _he laughed to himself as he sat down in his original place on the couch, pulling Martha down beside him. She took the box from him and placed it on the floor.

"It's easy to play" Martha explained, settling an empty bottle down in the empty patch of ground in the middle of the circle. "Whoever the bottles ends up pointing at has to do the dare, but if you don't want to do that dare then you have to drink for ten seconds." The crowd roared enthusiastically, eager to start the game.

"Since its Charlie's party I think Charlie should spin the bottle first" Joey smirked, cuddled into the crook of Charlie's arm, as Charlie started intently at her suppressing a giggle.

"Definitely!" Rachel laughed; keen to see where the game would take them.

"Fine" Charlie bent down and picked up a card "Ok it says 'Flash a private part of your choice to the entire group'" she spun the bottle, where it landed pointing towards Aden. He erupted in laughter and raised an eyebrow suggestively at Belle. He stood up and began undoing the buckle of his belt. The beginnings of _Queen- Under Pressure_ filled the room as Ruby increased the volume on the IPod speakers.

"Aden" she warned trying to keep her tone serious, fully aware he didn't need any encouragement. Among whistles and cheers from his audience, he turned away from the group and slowly edged his pants down to his thigh, followed by his jocks. Settling his hands on his hips he flexed his bare buttocks alternately, only further sending them into fits of laughter.

"Thank you thank you" Aden laughed zipping up his pants and lowering himself back onto the ground.

"I'm going to get more drinks!" Charlie announced, having observed the growing number of empty glasses in the room she leapt up off the couch and skipped out to the kitchen._ I can't sit there a moment longer with Joey handling me like that, I can't just sit there and not do anything about it._

Ruby quickly took her place on the couch glad to get some comfort. Aden picked out a random card and read aloud "You and the partner of your choice, must accomplish the task of melting an ice cube together without the use of your hands" he spun the bottle where it landed on Martha. She picked a cube of ice from her glass and grinned cheekily at Hugo "Open wide" they kissed passionately until Martha eventually pulled back for air, she opened her mouth wide to show them she had completed the dare. She selected a card as the previous players had and also read it out loud "Pick the player of your choice and lick your way down to their navel and back" she spun the bottle and watched expectantly to see where it would land.

They all looked up and laughed when it landed on Ruby "I will gladly drink for ten seconds" she smiled proudly taking Joeys drink quickly before Charlie came back in to stop her. Ruby shook her head and her face contorted as the vodka hit the back of her throat "God how bloody strong was that?"

"Blame Charlie, she's trying to get me drunk so she can take advantage of me" Joey couldn't resist, she loved taunting Ruby, her reactions were always priceless.

"Did I hear my name being mentioned?" Charlie's enquired passing around the bottles of gin, vodka, and rum. She sat down next to Belle and took a large swig from the rum bottle.

"Nope!" Ruby quickly put in, anxious for Charlie to remain oblivious to the amount of vodka she had just consumed. "Ok it's my turn to spin the bottle." She dug deep into the box before pulling out a card "'Seven minutes in heaven- you and your partner spend the next seven minutes locked in a dark room' ok this one should be exciting" she giggled.

All heads were raised when the bottle stopped spinning.

Most of the group exploded in laughter, while one was completely disgusted, and two exchanged mischievous glances….


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! I hope this was worth the wait, took me ages to write so I won****'t delay you much longer with a note! Please let me know what you think, and thanks to my regulars *winks* **

**Ps- please excuse my Kylie obsession at the moment, but this song was TOO perfect to leave out!**

**Enjoy;);) xox**

"Get into the closet you two!" Hugo ordered as he cuddled Martha.

"The closet? Are you kidding me it took me long enough to get her out of it, I'm not going putting her back in" Joey laughed with the rest of them. "But I won't say no to the bedroom" she mumbled quietly.

Charlie manoeuvred herself into a standing position, not breaking her eye contact with Joey.

"Here, Charls just take a drink instead then we can get on with the game" Ruby offered enthusiastically, snapping Joeys glass from her hand and holding it out towards Charlie.

The look Ruby received from Charlie said it all. _They're going to do it, with everyone sitting out here, oh god…_

Joey glanced around, trying to suppress the enormous grin that was taking form across her lips. "Sorry Rubes" she giggled pulling the blanket that was covering them aside and taking the IPod from her.

"Joey gonna do it aaaall niiiight looong" Aden jeered before being at the receiving end of a punch from Belle.

Joey felt the crimson tinge work its way up from her neck, unsure of whether it was from embarrassment or sheer desire for Charlie. Charlie beckoned Joey over with her index finger, as Joey made to stand up their friends erupted in laughter and wolf whistles. When she stood facing her lover, Charlie bent forward, her lips in close proximity with Joeys ear "If I can make you come with one finger imagine what I can do with-" she purred into her ear, the words vibrating against her cheek as she was interrupted by Ruby.

"Charlie I so heard that" Ruby cried in disgust as the others only laughed louder.

Charlie reached her hand down and her fingers spontaneously entangled with Joeys as she backed out of the room, their eye contact still unbroken. "Will you accompany me?" Charlie asked huskily setting Joey on fire.

"I don't think I could trust you in a room by yourself" Joey laughed as Charlie backed against the bedroom door pushing it open, pulling Joey in after her. She wrapped one arm tightly around Joey's waist as she shut the door with the other. The couple stood in the middle of the room, only the noise of their heavy breathing filling the miniscule space between them.

Charlie leaned her head forward and gently pressed her lips against Joeys letting them linger momentarily, revelling in warmth of her plump fleshy lips against her own. She pulled back slightly, just enough to look into her dark eyes. "I want to make love to you" Charlie breathed deeply, swallowing hard.

Joey was overwhelmed with emotion at this point in time, desire, passion, want and need coursed through her, but above all of these love was the strongest. She tossed the IPod onto the bed, raising her two hands to cup Charlie's face. Leaning her forehead against Charlie's and caressing her cheeks with her thumbs she somehow managed to find the strength to respond "And I want you to, more than anything I've ever wanted" the last of her sentence was voiced into Charlie's mouth as she pulled her down to meet her lips.

They kissed tenderly, portraying the love they felt for one another. Charlie ran her hands down Joey's sides then embraced her tightly at her waist, lifting her slightly.

Charlie parted her lips gently, bringing Joey to do the same as she teased her tongue softly against the edge of Joeys bottom lip, teasing Joey to open her mouth wide; trying to capture every part of Charlie that she was offering. She compressed her lips further onto Joeys, luring Joey's tongue into her own mouth by letting the tips of their tongues collide. Joey felt the warm air from Charlie's body escape through her nose and hit her upper lip. They briefly pulled apart to switch the sides their faces were positioned and reunited with greater fervour having replenished their bodies with oxygen.

Charlie guided Joey back against the door not breaking their contact, keeping one hand firmly wrapped around Joeys waist she supported herself by pressing the other high up on the door behind them. "I love you so much Charlie" Joey mumbled beginning her oral descent along Charlie's jaw line and down her neck. "you taste so good" she added subconsciously revelling in the mixtures of tastes hitting her taste buds, the taste that signified Charlie; the gentle taste of vanilla from her body lotion, mingled the taste of Charlie's skin never failed to send Joey soaring. Charlie extended her slender neck as Joey gnawed her way down the firm tendon extending from the base of her ear down to her collar bone. Charlie moaned loudly; keeping quiet was the least of her worries at this moment.

Raising her leg high Charlie pressed her pelvis into Charlie's Joeys hip struggling with the intensity of the feelings welling up inside her. With each lick she made on Charlie's neck Joey also grated her hip into Charlie's most sensitive regions; sending not only her lover wild, but also herself. Placing her left hand under Charlie's raised thigh, Joey shifted it even higher leaving Charlie to return the hungry sucking and biting Joey had inflicted upon her own neck. "I love you baby, I love you so fucking much" Charlie sighed opening her mouth wide to envelope as much of Joey's neck as possible. "Charlie you send me wild, I've dreamt about this day for so long" Joey whispered, while her face contorted with ardour. "Today I thought I would burst if I didn't get you near me soon, I wanted to touch you, to feel your body on mine, to make love to you" Joey let out a high pitched yelp as she could feel Charlie's finger tips creep under her dress.

"Seven minutes are well up!" They heard a make voice shout from outside.

Charlie looked at Joey questioningly "Oh we are going nowhere Charls." Joey murmured giddily as Charlie as she began nibbling Joey's smooth neck again.

"Good. Because, oh Joey, you send me crazy all I've wanted to do is pleasure you, make you feel like you made me feel that night on the beach, the way you make me feel every time I see you. I get the shivers when you look at me not to mind touch me, and when you do… I become alive, and get tingly all over" Charlie had lifted her head up from the crook of Joey's neck and was now gazing into her face "especially somewhere that's for your eyes only" she whispered seductively.

"Only my eyes?" Joey asked daringly having let go of Charlie's thigh she now rubbed her thumbs over her hips. "What about my hands? Or my lips? Or my tongue" she breathed softly into Charlie's open mouth, licking her bottom lip. This was enough to send Charlie's imagination out of control with what could and would happen.

Joey sealed the kiss with a peck on Charlie's cheek before she pushed her back. She kneeled down and removed Charlie's high heels, staring up into her face the whole time. Charlie took hold of Joey's hands and pulled her back up. She held Charlie close so she could undo the back of her dress her hot breath raising goose bumps on Charlie's shoulder. She stepped back to allow the garment drop to the floor. "You are so beautiful Charlie, I never thought I would get this lucky" she met Charlie's lips with full force, only withdrawing from their embrace to allow Charlie pull her dress over her head. They clung to each other desperately, their need returning upon eyeing each others bodies in their almost naked state.

Charlie eagerly pulled Joey towards the bed until she was lying on top of the pillows with Joey on top of her. Feeling Joey's weight pressed upon her heightened her arousal even further, she lifted one hand and pulled Joey firmly against her; where their readily open mouths met in a frenzy. Charlie wrapped her tongue around Joey's, while with her other hand she eased it under the elastic of Joey's thong and let her nails scrap against the warm skin. She moaned loudly relishing in the feel of Charlie's nails tearing at her.

Squeezing her hand between their moulded bodies Joey pushed the cup of Charlie's bra down setting her voluptuous breast free. Taking the weight of it in her hand Joey carefully fondled it using only her finger tips as an aid. She was aware of the emotions surge within her feeling Charlie struggle with stimulation beneath her. Charlie slid a thigh high between Joey's legs and repeatedly stirred it in a backwards and forwards motion. Charlie laughed as Joey collapsed onto her heaving chest panting and moaning. "Don't give up on me yet babe" Charlie breathed heavily.

"I-I can't Charlie" Joey stuttered struggling for air, her eyes closed and her face buried in Charlie's generous cleavage.

Charlie stopped the movements of her leg "Hold on for another while" she laughed rolling them over; Joey now taking the position underneath. Charlie untied her own bra and flung it aside, giving Joey a chance to regulate her heartbeat. Feeling something cool under her back, Joey reached around and pulled out the IPod. She winked at Charlie as she managed to lean over and place it in the speakers after selecting her song, _Kylie- On a Night Like This_. She set it on full volume in hope it would drone out some of the noise that was about to be voiced.

(YouTube- .com/watch?v=gZ6ZFg1gTSU&feature=channel)

**(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(You kiss me, you touch me)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
**

Charlie repositioned her almost completely bare body upon her girlfriend. Joey lifted her back slightly off the bed to enable Charlie to untie her bra. She let her weight settle on Joey's pelvis as her legs were sprawled wide apart as Charlie kissed her deeply on the lips before moving down her face now situated above Joey's bosom. Charlie let her lips hover taking in the sight before her.

**Don't say it's like a fantasy  
When you know this is how it should be  
You kiss me  
I'm falling can you hear me calling  
You touch me, I want you  
Feels like I've always known you**

"Charlie please, touch me" Joey forced out her voice laden with desire. She gently kissed Joey's left nipple, then spread her lips apart taking the solid peak in her mouth. Charlie sucked furiously, catching Joey's nipple in a vice like grip between her teeth she pulled it as far way from her body as she could. Joey was whimpering loudly, signalling to Charlie she didn't have long before she was sent over the edge.

**On a night like this  
I wanna stay forever (stay forever)  
On a night like this  
Just wanna be together  
On a night like this**

She kneeled back and eased Joey's thong down and removed it. Charlie, quivering took in a deep breath, unable to remove her eyes from the dark region between Joey's legs. She could feel the flutters between her own legs and the heat seep out with the idea of what she was going to do next.

Again, Charlie leaned over Joey but this time her hand was roaming the new land below Joey's navel. She watched Joey intently with every move she made, interested to see what would cause the most arousal within her. Using her middle and ring finger, first Charlie gently moved her fingers down over her slit before bringing them back up. Second time round she pushed her fingers slightly into the slit becoming completely overwhelmed by the amount of moisture enveloping her fingers, this was all new to Charlie but she was quickly getting adjusted.

**(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
(On a, on a, on, on a, on a, on)  
Now I'm getting closer to you  
Hold me, I just can't be without you  
You kiss me, I'm falling  
It's your name I'm calling  
You touch me, I want you  
Feels like I've always known you**

Joey lay back against the pillow, her hands on either side of her head a deep frown forming in the centre of her brow as she struggled to hold on. She opened her eyes as she felt Charlie remove her fingers, and position herself above her once again. Charlie smiled wickedly at Joey as she ran her wet fingers along the line of Joey's bottom lip, before returning them to their original location between her legs. Joey's eyelids closed softly as she let her tongue escape the confines of her mouth, onto her newly dampened lips.

**On a night like this  
I wanna stay forever (stay forever)  
On a night like this  
Just wanna be together  
On a night like this**

Suddenly the feeling of Charlie's body and fingers between her legs, and her own lingering taste on her lips became almost too much for her senses to handle. Charlie enthusiastically sucked on Joeys bottom lip, lapping up the juices she had planted there. Using her Index and middle finger, Charlie guided them once again into Joeys slit gently pushing the folds apart as she hunted for her clit with her thumb. Joeys abrupt jolt away from Charlie's touch, told her she had reached her destination. Joey gasped loudly and knotted her legs tightly around Charlie due to the intensity of the strokes.

**Seems like I've known you a lifetime (lifetime)  
Now it's time to make you mine  
On a night like this  
On a night like this, oh**

"Babe relax, its ok" Charlie murmured and Joey's legs slightly released her from their tight hold. She circled her finger over Joey's clit many times until she felt Joeys body quiver beneath her.

**(You kiss me, I'm falling)  
(You touch me)**

**On a night like this  
Just wanna be together**

Charlie pressed down firmly on the engorged mound reasoning Joey to roar aloud. Without hesitation she thrust two fingers deep within the saturated Joey, whom propelled fiercely against Charlie's fingers.

**On a night like this  
I wanna stay forever (stay forever)  
On a night like this  
Just wanna be together  
On a night like this**

"Awhhhhhh Charlieeeeeeee" Joey bellowed loudly as she latched onto Charlie amid pants and moans as she sensed a third finger slide inside her, while Charlie used the force of her body behind her hand to pump hard into Joey. Moments later Joey's inner muscles contracted in a vice like grip around Charlie's fingers.

**(You kiss me, I'm falling)  
(You touch me)  
On a night like this**

She managed to keep up her powerful movements through the tightening grip on her fingers, simultaneously keeping her thumb placed firmly on her clit. Only when Joey's muscles relaxed did Charlie pull out and flop down on the bed next to an extremely breathless Joey.

**On a night like this  
(You kiss me, I'm falling)  
(You touch me)**

Joey felt as if her heart would explode out of her chest at any moment, as she lay there unable to complete such a small task as opening her eyes. Charlie rested her arm across Joey's bare stomach aimlessly drawing shapes on the taut torso.

On a night like this  
(You kiss me, I'm falling)  
(You touch me)  
On a night like this

Eventually Joey mustered the strength to open her eyes. They were met by a cheeky yet loving look from Charlie. "I can't even move, I don't think my legs will function properly for a week. That was wonderful; you were amazing, the best. And the song, I couldn't really hear it but. I know the lyrics, talk about perfect, saying it for me." Joey said meekly, her voice croaky from their love making. She was damp with perspiration and still shaking.

"I know babe, so perfect. Uh oh" Charlie giggled "I think I broke you"

"I'm totally fucked"

"That my dear, you certainly are" Charlie smiled proudly as she snuggled into Joey.


	24. Chapter 24

**Henriette76- Glad you liked it, hope this one is good as well. Enjoy:)**

**Charliefan- awhh yay *jumps up and down* very very kind of you, means a lot!x**

**Jsco81- if only all games were like that, wouldn't we all be so much happier lol:D**

**1818- once again a lovely review from you, so happy you like the love making:) It wasn't easy:D**

**Dreaminorn- this story is all thanks to you, so hope your happy:) xx**

**MissToastie- Now where do I start with you little bud.. Hmmm maybe I just shouldn't say anything.. Except.. actually no I'll just say thanks for your amazing review, and get started on what we mentioned in our chats;)xox**

**Funkyshaz57- Thanks, as are your lol:) Keep up the great work.**

**Ashikinz- Ash thanks for your loyal support and keeping me company, here's a little chapter for when you get home from work:) xx**

**Lomac3- Here you go! Only a few more days and your back where you belong lol:) x x**

**Hey everyone, here you go, sorry about the delay. Enjoy this!:).. The good stuff is yet to come, might get another chapter if you're good;)**

**xx**

Joey lay on her side, propped up on her elbow as she watched Charlie, her eyelids flickering in her sleep. She had been watching her for fifteen minutes now and didn't know how much longer she could simply admire her without touching her. Charlie was sprawled out on the flat of her back, her face opposite Joeys. The cream sheet lay delicately across her rib cage exposing her breasts and highlighting the bronze glow of her skin. Slowly, she reached her hand across the small gap between them and lightly brushed the hair from Charlie's face. Charlie nuzzled her face into Joey's hand, comforted by the touch.

"You're so beautiful Charlie" Joey whispered her eyes scanning over Charlie's features, lingering at the ones just situated above the sheet. Charlie smiled sweetly, still not alert enough to open her eyes.

"Morning" Joey said as she lowered herself in the bed, to come in line with Charlie's breasts. She placed her hand below the curve of Charlie's right breast, lightly tracing her fingers over and back the soft skin. Joey giggled as she moved her thumb up slightly onto the plump flesh, causing her nipple to shrink back. Charlie stretched the length of the bed, intentionally pushing her chest into Joey's hand.

"If you're sleepy I mean I could just stop?" Joey teased, increasing the strength of her grasp.

"You'll do no such thing." Charlie smiled, suddenly more alert than ever.

"I know the perfect hang over cure" Joey hummed into Charlie's chest.

"Mmmmm and what's that a bacon sandwich?" Charlie asked becoming more distracted by the second.

"Morning after sex." She purred, as Charlie pulled her on top of her with one hand, letting her legs fall apart so Joey could position herself in between them. They kissed fiercely letting their tongues run wild, in and out of the others mouth. Joey rocked hard against Charlie's hips, sheer passion taking over them leaving no room for tenderness or patience.

Joey pressed one hand hard against the headboard to support her weight as she resumed teasing Charlie's breasts with the other. She let her hand take the weight of Charlie's breast before taking a tight hold of the hardened nipple between her thumb and index finger and pulled it gently. Their kisses became clumsy and a string of deep moans escaped Charlie's lips, filling the room when they failed to be captured by Joey's mouth. Joey laughed between bites into Charlie's neck at the loud noise the headboard was making from crashing into the wall each time she rocked hard against Charlie. Joey tried to ease the intensity of her thrusts, minutely aware Ruby was in the house, this however didn't go unnoticed by Charlie who only lunged harder against Joey.

"Harder... It doesn't... matter!" Charlie stuttered, her breathing irregular and now coming in bursts rather than in a flowing pattern.

Joey smiled as she gnawed desperately into Charlie's neck, she lowered her hand from her breast, manoeuvring it in under Charlie's buttocks she lifted her up; so that they were now pressed against the areas where they both yearned to be touched.

"Now, please Joey I… I… need you" Charlie gasped using the last of her energy to slide a thigh between Joey's legs and rub it high against her.

Joey screamed loudly feeling the pressure of Charlie's thigh against her clit, she knew she had to act quickly or she physically wouldn't be able to take Charlie where she wanted to. Bringing her hand around from Charlie's behind, she grazed it up her thigh before stopping with merely her fingertips touching the edge of Charlie's slit. The lust flowing through Charlie made it unbearable for her to wait for Joey to encourage more contact. Charlie spontaneously forced her hips down on Joey's hand, her moistness enabling her to enter her with ease.

Joey thrust her fingers deep within, as Charlie drove her thigh into Joey. The shouted and moaned in unison, each ones pleasure heightening the other desire. Joey curled her two fingers inside of Charlie, pressing them against the front wall of her sweltering haven. Charlie's moans became high pitched screams; indicating Joey was doing the right thing. Once again Joey pressed the pads of her finger tips against the engorged spongy spot, this time sending Charlie over the edge. Joey held her body tightly as she rode out the orgasm, prolonged by Joey continuing her finger movements. Joey was finding it increasingly difficult to hang on, and any chances of this were blown away as Charlie gave one final jerk of her thigh, sending Joey's emotions spiralling out of control.

They were too engrossed in the electricity flowing through them to hear Ruby knock on the door announcing their guest.

Minutes later they lay slumped together, sticky with perspiration trying to regain composure.

"I think my hang over's gone" Charlie panted reaching out to take hold of Joeys hand, who was breathing heavily beside her "You rode it out of town Jo" she added not realising what she was insinuating.

"I may not have ridden it of town, but I certainly rode it out of you" Joey giggled.

"Eh guys, can I come in yet?" Ruby asked from outside the door, sounding annoyed.

"SHIT!" Charlie scampered to the bottom of the bed to grab the sheet, hoping to cover them up in time before Ruby entered.

Joey giggled as Charlie pulled the blanket high up around them both.

Ruby entered the room gingerly, unaware of what she'd find. "Charlie Rachel's here she says she needs to see you." Ruby said quietly looking at their flushed faces, _am I supposed to pretend I didn't hear the stampede in here a minute ago?_

"How long has she been here?" Charlie asked carefully, as memories of the noise they created came flodding back_._

"Half an hour… I've been knocking with ages."

Joey sheepishly turned to face Charlie, as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"I'll be right out, thanks Rubes" Ruby left the room as fast as she could, glad to not have to stay there a moment longer.

"Shit Joey, she's been there all along!" Charlie said, frustrated with herself.

Joey burst out laughing as Charlie stumbled around the room pulling on clothes "It's not funny Jo I can't even walk yet!" Charlie admitted looking down at her legs, still shaking.

"I'm sorry. It's only Rachel she's probably only looking for you to mind Harry that's all" Joey smiled, completely unaware of why Charlie was bothered.

_Yeah I hope so but somehow I don't think so. _"Do I look ok?" Charlie asked worriedly.

"Of course, you always do" Joey gave Charlie a smile, one full of affection.

"Ok, two minutes I'll be back" Charlie gave her a peck on the lips before leaving the room.

Charlie was full of nerves as she went into the kitchen where she was met by Ruby and Rachel. "Rubes can you give us a minute?" she smiled at her younger sister.

"Sorry Rachel we err... Slept out. What can I do for you?" Charlie tried to sound as relaxed as possible.

Rachel smiled softly at Charlie, knowing well they were doing anything but sleeping "Charlie I came to bring this over, I wanted to give it to you in person rather than you receiving it in the mail." She smiled sympathetically, handing over the letter.

Charlie took the white envelope and immediately froze.

"Charlie, I'm here for you, you know that…"

"Rachel I appreciate you taking the time out to come over here but you're wasting your time." Charlie said quietly, not meeting Rachel's gaze.

Rachel knew when she was defeated, and she didn't want to push Charlie more than she already had. "Ok… I'll leave you too it then."

Charlie stood still for a moment trying to calm herself, _its ok Charlie, everything's fine; no one can make you do anything you don't want to… _She took a deep breath as she tossed the letter into the bin before making her way back into Joey,_ try and forget about it now, keep it in the past…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Here you go my lovelies, I hope this story l****ine is all you expect it to be.**

**On another note, to the many many people who have subscribed**** for alerts etc, please just leave a small review to let me know what you think, be it positive or negative, just one or two words even would really mean a lot. Not only for this fic, but also with the other writers. Help us feel our work is worthwhile:) **

**Enjoy**

**~Purplemonkeyys xx**

_She better get her ass in here soon, I don't intend on lying here on my own all day__. _ After waiting for Charlie to return, but to no avail, Joey hauled herself from the warmth of their bed. She searched the room for something to wear, _Rachel's hardly still here; I thought I heard the door shut._ Joey shrugged to herself as she stumbled over the mounds of discarded clothes strewn across the floor after last night, _mmm last night..._

Charlie was resting against their bedroom door trying to regain composure before returning to be with Joey. Rachel's presence had really thrown her off guard. She wasn't expecting to see her, but she most definitely wasn't expecting to be reminded of her past, especially after the amazing night she had spent in Joey's arms. _Just when things couldn't be better, reality has a funny way of finding it's way back…_ Charlie was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard the door handle turning, she hurriedly pulled away, and plastered a smile across her face not wanting to give Joey a reason to be suspicious.

"Fuck Charlie!" Joey shrieked, not expecting Charlie to be standing at the opposite side of the door.

"Not the first time you said that, sounds familiar" Charlie smiled pulling Joey into her grasp; she could feel Joey's heart beating heavily against her own chest.

"It'll be the last time if you don't be careful" Joey smiled fondly at her lover as she pulled back ever so slightly. "What did Rachel want?" Joey reached up and knotted her arms behind Charlie's neck.

"She was just checking in to see how you were doing" Charlie felt her stomach jolt as she lied; _I shouldn't be lying to her, why am I doing this._

Joey smiled back at Charlie, using her all her strength to do so. "That was thoughtful of her; things really are looking up aren't they?"

Charlie was utterly disgusted with herself for lying to Joey. She needed to get away "Yeah, we are. I actually have to go into work for a while, but I'll be home for dinner." Charlie looked away as Joey untangled her arms, letting them fall to her sides.

"It's the weekend?" Joey pouted; she hadn't expected Charlie to have work today.

"I'll be back soon" she kissed her on the forehead, not noticing Ruby sitting in the living room.

Charlie fled the house, as the tears escaped. _What was I thinking, what am I thinking. _Appalled by her own behaviour Charlie didn't hesitate in revving the engine of her car, speeding off in the direction of the police station. Her mind was clouded with emotion and confusion, _I should tell her, I need to tell someone. She's part of my life now; she is my life now, Rachel's right I can't keep hiding from it. I can't keep fleeing from it; I'm tired, so damn tired… And darling Ruby, my sweet Ruby... I can't bring all this up for her, it won't do her any good, she needs to be able to move on, and she has her whole life ahead of her…_

Ruby emerged from the living room, having witnessed the whole saga, from Charlie's encounter with Rachel, to her withdrawal from Joey. _She can't do this. I won't let her, it's my life too and she's not going to ruin it by running away from reality. I know she's hurting, and I know she's aching but Joey trusted her, and relied on her. She confided in her and Charlie should treat her with the same decency. I will not sit back and let her destroy her life. _Ruby gently knocked on the bedroom door, uncertain whether Joey was gone back to bed or not. "Joey… Can I come in?"

A few moments later Joey exited the room, smiling at Ruby. "Hey I'm just going making some lunch, want some?"

"Oh yum, yes please, where's Charlie?" Ruby questioned pretending that she hadn't heard Charlie's conversation with Rachel, or her conversation with Joey.

"She had to go do down to the station for a while. Didn't think she had work today but I guess it goes with the job." Joey replied as she searched through the cupboards.

Ruby sat there, her head muddled with thoughts. _Charlie's my sister, I should be loyal to her, but how can I when I have this horrible feeling she's going to make the biggest mistake of her life._

Charlie sat in her office, door bolted shut, with only her thoughts to keep her company. She tossed her mobile around aimlessly in her hands, unsure if she should call Joey and explain everything, or call Rachel admitting she needed help. She decided on the latter, she dialled Rachel's number and when she answered without delay Charlie momentarily considered that Rachel had been expecting her to call.

"Rachel, I…" Charlie sobbed into her mobile "I don't know what to do…"

Joey and Ruby had thoroughly enjoyed their afternoon together, it was unusual for the two of them to be alone together without Charlie's company, but today it had been a good thing. They'd finished tidying up the house after the party, and were now taking a break, while they both sipped at large mugs of coffee. Joey checked her mobile once again to see if Charlie had tried to contact them; _nothing._

"Hey Rubes, do you think we should cook Charlie dinner? I'm sure she'd enjoy it and a nice bottle of wine to wash it all down." Joey pondered aloud.

"Are you trying to seduce her Joey?" Ruby giggled with the intention of embarrassing her.

"I think that happened a long time ago Ruby" Joey winked, taking this to mean a yes. She stood up and decided she better get a start in the cooking, _Charlie will surely be home soon._

Joey settled on cooking spaghetti bolognese for dinner, Charlie most likely hadn't eaten all day and it was a meal that always went down nicely with a good bottle of red. As she was chopping the vegetables Joey heard someone approach the house, she half turned and smiled broadly when she saw Charlie standing in the door frame, her blue eyes standing out against the darkness of the night.

"Hey" Charlie whispered, still standing in the doorway. Joeys loving smile was enough to draw Charlie into the kitchen. She rushed over to the where Joey was situated and didn't hesitate in meeting her lips with full force.

"Mmmm someone's hungry" Joey chuckled, surprised at Charlie's passion.

"Ravenous" Charlie nibbled on the soft flesh of Joey's neck, pushing her back against the countertop.

"Just as well Joey's got plenty of dinner on then isn't in." Ruby announced, knowing full well that this wasn't the type of hungry Charlie meant. _I'll just ask her to talk, she seems to be in a better mood, but I need to know what's going before I put my foot in it around Joey. _"Charlie I can't get the DVD player to work, will you try and fix it?" Joey had returned to dicing the vegetables so she raised her eyebrows suggestively at Charlie.

Joey smiled to herself, relaxed that Charlie had returned and seemed to be in a good mood. She gathered the vegetable peelings in her hand and went to drop them into the dustbin- _what the hell? _Joey eyed the white envelope which had Charlie's name printed on it. She looked around anxiously before dropping the peelings in and removing the envelope. Without hesitation she opened it, not thinking it would be anything sinister. Her opinion was quick to change as she read through its contents-

"**Dear Miss Charlotte Buckton,**

**As sole guardian of Ms. Ruby Buckton you are required to ensure she attends the appointment as assigned with Dr. Martin on Tuesday, 08 September 2009 at St. Joseph's Psychology dept., Yabbie Creek Central hospital.**

**Regards,**

**Yvette Grehan,**

**Secretarial offices.****"**

Only brought back to her sense by someone faintly mumbling her name "Joey…."


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah apologies! As you've waited so long here's the first half of the chapter**** to let you know I haven't forgotten you. Just written it so will finish the rest later. Think I might be getting some motivation back for this fic. I hope you understand and stick with me! If you have lost interest let me know because I won't bother doing the next part then. Thanks =]=]**

**xxx**

Joey shifted her gaze from the sheet in her shaking hands to find Ruby watching her. Her head was spinning she didn't know what to think. Where had all this come out of, and what did it mean? It was the first time she had heard of any of this, and she was baffled.

"Ruby what's going on here?" Joey probed; her voice timid.

Ruby stood uneasily, things weren't meant to turn out this way and she definitely wasn't meant to be the one doing the explaining. "Joey I… Charlie's in her room, she's waiting to talk to you. You weren't meant to find out like this."

She didn't know how to react, because of yet she didn't know what was going on, keeping her eyes on Ruby she tossed the letter back into the bin; she didn't know how to react to something she wasn't sure she wanted to find out. Joey made to walk passed Ruby when she felt her taking hold of her arm. They were side by side. Joey raised her gaze to meet Ruby's.

"Joey don't be mad at her." Ruby begged mistaking Joeys torment for anger.

"Ruby, I'm not angry. I'm just sad Charlie has felt the need to live a lie."

Feeling the younger girl loosen her grasp, with angst Joey walked towards their bedroom.

Charlie sat anxiously on the edge of their bed, oblivious to any of the commotion in the kitchen. The time had come to talk to Joey and to finally confide in her. She didn't want Joey to feel left out or hurt at her secret keeping. Truth be known she wasn't intentionally hiding her past from Joey; she was keeping it at bay to protect Ruby and save herself from any more unnecessary heart ache. It had happened many years ago and every time it raised its head Charlie was sent back to the day it had all taken place. But now the time had come, and no matter how many times Charlie tried to keep it buried; now Joey needed to know.

Charlie jumped nervously as the door creaked open and Joey entered.

Joey didn't know whether to sit on the bed beside Charlie or to stay standing. She had so much going though her head right now and she wasn't sure if she should let Charlie know she was after finding the letter or not.

"Joey I need to tell you something, I should have told you long ago but somehow time slipped by… I never planned on it being a secret, the more I tried to keep it in the past, the more I ended up lying to you and I seemed to just get myself into a bigger and bigger mess."

Feeling Charlie's upset Joey went over and sat beside, her yet at the same time giving Charlie some space. She took a deep breath.

"Charlie, it doesn't matter now…" Joey replied sincerely, her heart bleeding for the love of her life.

"It does Joey, you need to understand it was never my intention to hurt you and keep this huge secret from you. I've never known any other way to deal with things… It's all I know."

Lifting her head ever so slightly, their eyes locked. Charlie licked her lower lip worriedly and inhaled deeply.

Joey leant across the small gap between them and took Charlie's hands in hers. They were cold and clammy, letting Joey see how troubled she really was.

This was all the encouragement Charlie needed to continue…


	27. Chapter 27

**Right I've decided to let this story unravel in stages and see where the story takes it. You might not be happy with that but I don't intend to ****tease a lot. But I think this way it would be a lot more meaningful. So am yeah. Really glad people have stuck with it despite the long break=]=] Please give a little (or long) R&R**

**xx**

Turning away from Joey, Charlie began her tale "I was ten fourteen years old at the time, Ruby was only a toddler. Dad was detective and Mum was a counsellor, she was on maternity leave and I mean things couldn't have been happier. Dad wasn't home much he was always investigating some big case in the city, or even up north but we were happy. Mum accepted that it was his work and he needed to be gone a lot, she hardly ever complained about it."

Charlie stopped briefly unsure how Joey was taking in all this information, seeing the genuine concern in Joey's eyes Charlie only briefly hesitated before she continued. "This particular day, a Tuesday I got up at seven as usual and school started at nine. Mum came waddling in with Ruby on her hip basically dragging me out of bed, I begged her to let me stay at home but to no avail," Charlie's voice trailed off into a whisper as she became enveloped in her own thoughts "I can't help but wonder how different things might haven been if I would have tried a little harder and… refused to go to school."

Joey watched Charlie intently, lightly stroking the back of her hand with her thumb reassuring her as she left her life unfold.

"Dad was away at the time so there was only Mum, Ruby and I at home. He was working undercover in Perth on a big drugs haul operation. Afterwards we found out this particular gang had been hunted for years, and it was Dad who made the big break and got caught them out in the end. He didn't realise the price he'd have to pay."

Ruby sneaked into the room not wanting to interrupt Charlie. She crept in and knelt on the floor, resting her hand on Charlie's knee; her away of offering support. As she was only a child at the time Ruby had no recollection of any of these events, Charlie only spoke about it when it was an absolute must; bringing it to a total of two times Charlie had ever acknowledged their past. Ruby gave Charlie her full attention; she needed to know exactly what had happened all those years ago.

Taking a breather Charlie paused before resuming with her tragic story.

"When I cam home from school the house was in silence apart from Ruby's hysterical crying." Mirroring her words Charlie let the tears fell from her eyes. With her free hand she stretched her hand and softly stroked Ruby's cheek "It wasn't like Ruby to cry she was such a happy child, and it was even more unlike Mum to leave Ruby cry. If Ruby was ever upset Mum was at her side holding her and comforting het in a flash."

Joey sat a little nearer to Charlie; tense, afraid of what was to come but prepared to catch her when she would crumble. Because she knew she would.

By now Charlie's chest was heaving as her sobs came in bursts, shaking her small frame. "I went through to the kitchen and Mum was just laying there lifeless, there was blood covering her and the floor. I didn't know what to do, and I didn't know what had happened," Charlie shrieked, years of anger venting from her.

Joey held her tightly despite Charlie's struggle against her grasp. "Shhhh baby, sshhhh it's ok." Joey muffled into Charlie's hair, reassuring herself more than her partner. Holding Charlie's upper body to her own Joey rocked her back and forth in an effort to soothe her.

"Charlie I think that's enough for tonight," Ruby offered standing up and kissing her on the forehead.

Charlie had calmed down a great deal in the last few minutes but she was still visibly shaken.

Ruby turned to Joey for support. From behind Charlie, Joey nodded at Ruby. "That sounds like a good idea Rubes," Joey shifted from behind Charlie and rose from the bed. She crouched down in front of her, and Charlie reached out. She smiled faintly as she stroked Joey's cheek simultaneously taking Ruby's hand in hers.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, I'll get you some coffee and I'll be back then." Joey stood up and kissed the top of her head. She left the room before Ruby. Thinking perhaps she would like a moment with Charlie.

"I'm sorry for never really talking to you about things." Ruby shuffled over to the bed and slowly sat near Charlie.

"Charlie, there's nothing to be sorry for I can't even begin to imagine how awful all of this has been for you, and will be as you come to terms with things but…" She searched Charlie's face trying to find the right words.

Charlie gently squeezed Ruby's hand, understanding what she was trying to say "But I needed to tell Joey…"

"And finally face up things…"

"Yeah" Charlie agreed, making her best attempt to smile.

"Well try and get some sleep ok?" Ruby winked at Charlie before departing.

As Joey approached Charlie's bedroom, she spotted Ruby leaving.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked quietly resting her weight against the door frame.

"Yeah." She avoided Joeys gaze.

"Really?" Joey wasn't going to buy Ruby's pseudo strength.

Ruby nodded, not wanting to risk crying.

Joey accepted Ruby needed some time alone to process everything, so she decided to let it lie for tonight. "Well ok then, try and get some sleep, we'll sort things out in the morning."

"Ok." Ruby was beginning to feel uneasy everything had happened so fast; a few hours ago she led life believing things were in the past for a reason and now it looked like they were going to be talked about openly.

Sensing her unease Joey opened the door to Charlie's room "Night Rubes."

"Night Joey." Ruby smiled appreciatively, and Joey watched her stroll down the hall.

Charlie was still sitting in the same position as Joey had left her; legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Joey closed the door gently and settled the two large mugs down on the dressing table.

Charlie suddenly found her hands very interesting, averting Joeys watch.

Lowering herself onto her knees Joey perched herself at Charlie's feet. She delicately lifted her feet and remover her flip flops, then stood to remover her top. Charlie obediently lifted her arms into the air to assist Joey. Charlie wrinkled her nose as her top tickled her in the process.

Joey beamed her heart fluttering as Charlie smiled; the time alone had obviously helped. "You know this could be quite sexy if you weren't laughing at my efforts to undress you."

Charlie blushed and looked up, straight into Joeys "I am ever so sorry."

She had successfully lightened the mood. "Hmmm yeah I bet you are." Joey laughed. Leaning in between Charlie's legs to give her better access, Joey unhooked the clasp of Charlie's bra and slid the thin straps down her arms, setting her breasts free. With one finger she prodded Charlie between her breasts, and she fell onto the flat of her back.

Joey walked back a few steps and tugged Charlie's jeans down.

"Do you want pj's?" Joey asked removing her own clothes, not breaking the eye contact with Charlie.

"Mmmm nope, think I'll be ok." Charlie rested her head on one arm and stretched out for Joey to accompany her with the other.

With only her t-shirt on Joey crawled onto the bed and lay on her side, next to Charlie.

"I love you, you know?" Joey whispered, spreading her hand wide taking in as much of Charlie's taut abdomen as possible.

"I know, and I love you too. I might be uncertain about a lot of things at the moment but that's not one of them."

Joey replied with a tender kiss to Charlie's neck followed by a second one on her lips.

They lay together on the bed covers for some time taking in the others beauty. Joey wrapped her arm around Charlie's middle and pulled them together, now spooning.

Some time passed before the silence was broken, at this stage Joey was relaxing, processing the day's events, but Charlie's mind was focusing on telling Joey some more of her history.

Out of nowhere Charlie started telling her story once again.

"She was white, there was no colour left in her face, the pregnancy glow had gone. Ruby's screams were filling the whole house and all I felt like doing was copying her. I didn't even think that they could still be in the house, nothing seemed to make sense."

Joey rubbed Charlie's tummy as she spoke and gently touched her lips against her bare back.

"I couldn't touch Mum, she looked so cold. I left Ruby in her high chair and ran next door to our neighbours; they were a young couple and they knew immediately that Mum was gone. Kate took Ruby from her chair and brought her into her house while Dave tried to take me. I kicked and screamed the reality of it all suddenly hitting me, I didn't want to leave Mum there on her own and my baby brother."

Charlie stopped momentarily but Joey kept stroking her tummy. "We knew it was going to be a boy, you see and Dad was over the moon he promised Mum that he'd work less hours once the baby arrived and he'd help her raise their son. He was so proud. I don't remember anything much from the rest of that day, but one thing always stays clear in my mind, the howling of the sirens coming up the road, getting louder as the approached our house, and stopping when they arrived."

Joey snuggled closer to Charlie, feeling her pain as Charlie began to break down.

"Mum was pronounced dead on the scene. I should have been there, I should have never gone to school and none of this would have ever happened."

Joey felt her eyes moisten at Charlie's sheer certainty that this was her own fault.

"Charlie none of this is your fault." Joey whimpered.

"We never drank our coffee." Charlie stated staring straight ahead.

Knowing this was Charlie's way of closing the topic, Joey pulled a blanket from the end of the bed up over them. She held her body as tightly to Charlie's as possible before telling her countless times how much she loved her. She did this until Charlie's breathing came in a rhythmic fashion.

Charlie was a lot more damage than Joey initially thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is for poor Funkyshaz, who has waited ever so patiently despite the SERIOUS delay in uploading this. I hope to get back on track with this one!**

**Please R&R to let me know if I should still carry on. :)**

**xx**

The next day Charlie took Ruby out for lunch to talk things through with her. Joey opted to stay at home and let the pair talk alone, time hadn't been kind to them and now that things were out in the open Joey was certain Ruby would have a lot to ask Charlie.

The next couple of weeks weren't going to be the easiest but Joey was adamant to be there to support both Charlie and Ruby. Charlie's revelation had surfaced a lot of buried hurt and emotions, she had hidden for long enough and Joey didn't want her to try and do that again. If Charlie didn't deal with things now she would never be able to move on and free herself of the guilt she had been holding on to for so long.

To pass the time until the arrived home Joey cleaned the house, she needed to do something proactive to stop her from worrying. Ruby and Charlie needed support now and if Joey couldn't stay strong, the household would fall apart, Ruby was only a teenager after all.

Charlie and Ruby sat across from one another in the Diner. Ruby was relieved to finally be ale to talk to Charlie about everything that had been bothering her.

"You shouldn't have kept this to yourself Charlie, I was only a child and don't remember anything. You should have spoken with someone before now."

Charlie wrapped her hands around her mug of coffee, letting the heat warm her.

"Keeping it inside seemed the right thing to do Rubes; I didn't want my problems to affect you."

"But we're a team Charlie, me and you. I'm not a kid anymore; I can be there for you and would have been if you would have let me in."

"I… I thought hiding it was the only way forward; I didn't want your life to be like mine. I wanted to give you a chance at a normal life and by living in the past wasn't going to help that."

"But you've been struggling for some time now, I know you Charlie and you've never dealt with this. You're never going to be able to move on from this if you don't deal with it."

"I know that now..."

"So are you going to?"

"Going to what?"

"Deal with it, speak with someone?"

"I don't know Ruby, maybe not just yet. A lot has happened over the last couple of days, the timing doesn't seem right."

"Charlz, there's never a right time for something like this, but if there was. It'd be now."

"You owe it to yourself, and to Joey."

Ruby reached across the table and placed her hand over Charlie's before squeezing it as a sign of comfort.

"Ok."

"We'll get through this, all of us together. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this must be on you Charlie…"

"Ruby don't…" Charlie choked on her words; Ruby's kindness was proving too much. Charlie didn't want to talk about anything, the pain was almost unbearable but she owed Ruby the truth.

"Charlie…"

"Ruby please don't… She was your Mum too; I've been so selfish all these years. Too busy burying the past to even stop and consider how this must have affected you."

"Charlie don't do this to yourself, I don't remember anything. Of course I miss Mum and wish with all my heart that day had never happened but… I don't blame you for not talking about it and acting like it never happened, hell Charlie you've coped the best you could, the only way you knew how but you've done that for long enough and now its time to face it head on, with Joey and I behind you all the way."

"Ruby don't make me out to be the hero in all this."

"Charlie stop being so hard on yourself. You did your best by me, and I love you."

"Oh Ruby I love you too." Charlie was so moved by Ruby's words she didn't even feel the tears trickle down her cheek bones.

"Hey, don't cry… Want to go home?"

*****

Joey was snoozing on the sofa and jumped in alarm when she heard the kitchen door open. She smoothed down her hair and walked out in to the kitchen to meet Charlie and Ruby.

"Hey." She greeted softly, Charlie walked towards her.

Joey willingly accepted Charlie into her arms and kissed tenderly on her forehead.

"Hey," Charlie whispered softly, letting herself be enveloped by Joey.

"You alright Ruby?" Joey asked. She pulled Charlie to her side, and hooked her thumb in the back of her jeans.

"Yeah, much better now." Ruby smiled confidently "I'm going to call over to Annie's is that ok?"

"Of course, don't be too late though you've got school tomorrow." Charlie smiled, feeling at ease in Joey's arms.

"Ok," Ruby walked over and hugged Charlie "I love you." She whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Charlie smiled genuinely.

"See ya Jo." Ruby waved.

"I am," Joey started, holding Charlie close "so proud of you."

Charlie slipped her hand behind Joey's neck and pulled her close so their lips could meet. She gently moved her lips over Joey's.

"You're amazing," she breathed into her mouth as she resumed kissing her.

They stood alone in the kitchen kissing slowly, the darkness the evening was bringing their only other companion.

Joey moved her head to the other side and caressed Charlie's cheek with her hand, not once separating their lips. She slowly pulled away, and Charlie let out a long quivering breath.

"I can't bear to see you hurting," Joey whispered, their bodies pressed together.

"You take my pain away." Charlie closed her eyes and sought out Joeys lips.

They kissed some more, and Charlie let her lips find Joey's neck "you always do."

She kissed her on the neck, once and then twice, before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Joey pulled Charlie in close and wrapped her arms around her back, her face resting in her neck.

"You're tense." Joey observed, feeling the tightness of Charlie's muscles though her clothes.

"I know." Charlie replied weakly.

"Would you like a bath?" Joey asked compassionately.

Charlie closed her eyes "mmm I might."

Joey took her by the hand and led her into the living room.

"Wait here," she kissed her briefly on the lips "I'll call you when it's ready."

Charlie sat down on the sofa and hugged her knees to her chest while she waited for Joey to return.

A couple of minutes later Joey came skipping into the sitting room, she held her hand out to help Charlie up.

Charlie accepted her offering and they walked hand in hand into the bathroom.

Charlie inhaled deeply, the scent of lavender foam filling her nostrils.

"I think these need to come off." Joey stated and began removing Charlie's clothing.

Charlie in turn raised her arms into the air enabling Joey to pull off her t-shirt.

Charlie removed her jeans and stood before Joey in nothing but her underwear, she suddenly felt vulnerable. Joey noticed.

She placed her finger under Charlie's chin, guiding her gaze towards her own "Hey."

Charlie kept eye contact with Joey; she leant on her shoulder for support as she slipped her underwear down over her hips. Reaching behind her back she untied the clasp on her bra and slipped it off over her arms.

Joey held her hand helping Charlie over the ledge of the bath.

"Thank you." Charlie whispered, she quickly relaxed into the hot water, the heat seeping into her muscles readily releasing their tension.

"My pleasure." Joey replied just as quiet.

She closed the lid on the toilet and sat down. Joey moved her hand across and lightly caressed Charlie's shoulder, bringing Charlie to moan softly.

"Are you not going to join me?" Charlie opened her eyes and turned her head slightly.

"I'll just sit and watch."

"Not even offer a helping hand?" Charlie asked; feigning innocence.

Joey laughed loudly at Charlie's humour "Well depends what you need helping with?"

"Come here." Charlie raised her hands from beneath the water surface and signalled for Joey to come over.

Joey bent down, and kneeled by the edge of the bath.

"You're so special to me," Charlie breathed, she brushed a few strands of hair from Joey's face with her wet hand.

"I love you," Joey closed the small space between them and with her teeth she gently tugged on Charlie's lower lip.

"Come in, please…" Charlie breathed between kisses.

"It'll be a tight squeeze." Joey stated pulling back from Charlie.

"Even better."

"Ruby's due home any minute…"

Charlie exhaled, disappointed. "True."

"Later." Joey purred and sealed her promise with a kiss, wiping the pout from Charlie's face.


End file.
